Without A Trace
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [DMHG]Six years have passed with the whereabouts of Draco and Hermione being unknown. Yet after all that time, they are found with a story to tell. Why did they disapppear without a trace and what happened in the past to make them the way they are know?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the spring of 1999, Hogwarts had seen its greatest group of students graduate. This magnificent class consisted of Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-You-Know-Who, Hermione Granger; the smartest student Hogwarts had seen since Rowena Ravenclaw herself and Draco Malfoy; the second smartest student since Rowena Ravenclaw.

The summer that soon followed proved to be one of the worst times that the Magical World had seen, playing host to the Great War. Those three horrendous months were full of slaughter, grievance and casualties. St. Mungo's and the Hogwarts Infirmary was packed with injured and the back of the Forbidden Forest, the furthest end from the school, was cut down and used as a burial site for all of the Light Fighters.

For the Weasley clan, it was not a pleasant time. Charlie and Bill had both perished at the hand of Lucius Malfoy, whose life was soon after taken by his very own son. Ronald had been institutionalised in the large Magical hospital for six months for a deadly acid-like poison had been thrown at him and begun to enter his body, slowly eating away at his muscle tissue. Luckily Healers were able to stop the spreading before much damage had been done.

Many from the class of 1999 were fighting in the war. Neville Longbottom had finally shown his true colours, fighting three Death Eaters at once and coming out triumphant. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors together had fought a wonderful fight, the light side coming out finally triumphant. But what had surprised people most was the amount of Slytherins fighting for the Light Side. Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were only a few of the Slytherin graduates of 1999 to fight for Dumbledore. The most surprising of the lot was Draco Malfoy.

Many had seen him a Dark side fighter. He had always been favoured by Voldemort due to his father's keen and loyal involvement and the fact that, not only was he of one of the purest pureblood bloodlines, all of his descendants had been eager followers of the Dark Arts and hated the ideas of Muggleborns. But Draco wasn't foolish. He knew better than to 'dabble' in the Dark Arts and in his seventh year had gone to Dumbledore for help. He had proved a great use, killing many Death Eaters and rescuing his fellow fighters from their peril.

The battle had raged on, many in low spirits as it seemed a futile effort. Yet at the very last moment, the 'Golden Trio' had begun brandishing their full power. Harry had vanquished Voldemort towards the end. The Death Eaters continued to fight for their beliefs yet with less fervour. Hermione had unleashed a power inside of her that nobody had seen before. She had begun to glow, a golden haze around her. Unknown to many, the same thing occurred to Draco. They rose up into the air, muttering soft incantations. One by one, the Dark Side fell to the ground, their last breaths emitted from their throats.

All fighters, both Dark and Light, had been accounted for. That is, all of the fighters except for two, both from the Light side. It had taken thirteen days for all of the fighters to be found but two were never located, their bodies missing and their deaths unaccounted for, vanished the moment the last Death Eater had fallen to the ground. Who were these two fighters?

Hermione and Draco.

**Spring, 2005**

**Ministry Of Magic 11-03-2005**

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up at the screen before him in disbelief. Their search for Hermione and Draco had never ended, due to the persistence of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's strong belief that they were still alive somewhere. A large map of the world was propped on the wall in front of him. It was the 'AD' as everyone had nicknamed it; the Aura Detector. After the Great War, it had been set up to detect the auras of the missing, now only down to two. Kingsley himself believed the pair to be dead yet right in front of him, a pink dot was flashing beside a flashing blue one. Their auras had been found...again. They had been spotted closely around one spot, where they would disappear during the night time and sometimes the majority of daylight. _That_, he assumed, _is where they are; at that vast area of land where their auras are unplottable._

"Finnegan! Finnegan, you fool! Get over here now!" Hannah Finnegan, previously known as Hannah Abbott, rushed into the room, her face red from running. "Get Albus Dumbledore here now! **Immediately**!" He bellowed at her. The poor woman squeaked with fear and rushed out of the small room to the closest fireplace. Throwing in a handful of Floo-Powder, she yelled on the top of her voice, "Albus Dumbledore's Office!"

She stuck her head through the flames to see Albus Dumbledore staring serenely at her. "Yes Mrs. Finnegan?"

She took in a large breath before hurriedly saying, "Shacklebolt wants you, Dumbledore sir." The old man nodded once before walking through the flames, appearing beside her. "He's just in there." She said pointed to the room before returning to his desk.

"Thank you, dear. Say hello to Seamus and the kids for me." He replied cheerily before making his way into the cramped room. "Good evening, Kingsley. What may I do for you?"

"Found them!" He yelled joyously. "They're alive!"

An old, familiar twinkle crept back into the old eyes of Dumbledore. He had been wary when the pair had risen into the air, winds blowing around them ferociously but their disappearance had shocked the nation. "Are you sure?"

Kingsley nodded enthusiastically. He indicated to the two flashing dots that were heading back towards the region where they would disappear. He explained to Albus his deduction as the dots were once again gone. "Excellent work Kingsley!"

Kingsley grinned back. "Thank you, sir. But my only question is why they are almost always together? They despised each other, did they not?"

Albus smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "That, my old friend, is for them to explain for it is a secret of their own. Naturally I know the reason as they thought me trustworthy enough to keep their secret, something I will respect, for they chose to tell me and what came as a surprise to me was that only I and the professors know. Not even Harry or Ron was told of the events. Yes I am sure that once their recovery had become public, the truth will be known by all. But for now, we must inform Harry that Hermione has been found. I am utterly sure that he will be delighted. Although, I think I shall conveniently **forget** to tell him about Draco, eh?" He added cheekily before heading down the corridors to a fireplace.

"Potter Residence!" He yelled before stepping through the blazing flames.

**Potter Household**

Harry Potter was seated at the dining table, sipping on his mug of strong coffee. His dishevelled raven hair fell into his face, sticking out at the top. His green eyes had lost their glee and happiness, as they seemed to age with the intense worry he had over the last few years. He was still quite strong, his muscles well-defined; it was something that made most women, of all ages mind you, swoon over him and it made his wife very irritated.

He had arrived home from work a few hours ago and was looking forward to the weekend, where he was able to rest. He stared out of the window as the sun was slowly setting, thinking. He wondered whatever happened to Hermione. He knew that she couldn't be dead. It was like a sixth sense that he had formed, through the closeness of the trio. Even when Ron had been hit with the poison he had felt it. He had felt a strong pang of pain in his heart. But he had only felt one. Hermione was safe somewhere and he knew it. He knew that nobody could kill such a strong, wise young woman.

"Harry…Harry!" Harry snapped out of his daze to listen to his beautiful wife, Ginevra Potter. Her auburn hair lay gently on her shoulders, her baby blue eyes looking out at him with concern. They too had lost their intensity as they had matured with 'grown-up' problems, especially the disappearance of her best friend and mentor. "Harry, something is bothering you. Please tell me. You know I hate seeing you like this."

"Hermione…" He whispered softly into his mug.

She sighed heavily, tears still prickling at her eyes and sat down beside him. "I know…I miss her everyday. You yourself know I cry myself to sleep sometimes. She was a part of me, like a sister, but I know that she is safe somewhere. And you know it too."

Harry smiled weakly before nodding. "I know…but I can't help it. She just…disappeared into thin air! How could that be possible?" Ginny nodded with understanding before standing up to finish cooking their dinner.

"Could you be a dear and get the kids to wash their hands and sit down for dinner?"

She had barely finished her sentence when footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairs. Two little kids raced into the kitchen, their fiery red hair flying behind them. "James! Stop chasing Lily around the room!"

The boy stopped and stared at his father with his brilliant green eyes. "But she hit me!" Harry sighed heavily before turning to his little three yr old daughter.

"Only because he called me stupid!" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at the two.

"Alright. You're both at fault. Now wash your hands and behave or no dinner for you two." The little children gasped with horror before racing to wash their hands. Ginny chuckled lightly and placed the food on the table. "Smells wonderful, dear." Harry whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.

"EWWWWW!" A loud yell pulled them apart to see the five-yr old with his hands over his eyes. "DISGUSTING!" Harry laughed loudly before letting go of his wife. "Alright, alright. Sit down."

An hour later Ginny announced bedtime for the kids. "But-"

"No buts, James. Both of you to bed." She stated, sounding a lot like her mother. She picked up both of the little ones and led them upstairs.

Harry smiled softly at his family before retiring to the lounge room. He sat down and picked up the nearest book; _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. He sighed softly. It was Hermione's favourite book. _Hermione…wherever you are…come back to us…_ He thought before opening up the book. He had begun reading when a voice distracted him.

"Harry…good to see you reading for once." Harry looked up to see the bright, warm smile of Albus Dumbledore, something that had been gone for almost six years now. "Yes…I thought I'd give it a try." Harry answered with a chuckle.

Albus looked eagerly at Harry. "I can see you've been worrying about Hermione." Harry looked up, tears prickling his eyes.

"I'm beginning to lose hope, Albus. No matter how much I know that she must be out there, I'm starting to wonder if she will. I just…I don't know…" Albus stepped forward, excitement threaded in his voice. "Go and get Ginny."

"No need for that, Headmaster." The pretty woman stepped through the doorway. "I just put the kids to bed." She added, taking a seat beside her husband.

"I have brilliant news for you both…I'm sure that Ron would be ecstatic if he were here to hear the news though I'm sure that Africa is treating him right." Ginny smiled warmly at the thought of her brother.

After his recovery in hospital he was quick to continue his life. He had asked his long-term girlfriend, Lavender Brown, to marry him a year after the war. The tall, burly red-head was currently in the midst of Africa for a match against the African Quidditch team, proudly playing for the Chudley Cannons. His wife had stayed behind with their three yr old triplets, Matthew, Christopher and Nicholas. He too was constantly worrying about his school friend and visited them every Friday for updates on the 'Hermione Case' when he Apparated back to London every weekend to see his family. "Please continue."

"We've found her." He stated simply, waiting for a reaction from the couple.

Silence filled the room as the news sank in. "WHAT!" Harry yelled leaping to his feet.

"Yes…in the middle of the country, in America. Safe and sound." Ginny ran forward, tears streaming down her face and embraced Albus tightly.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "Thank you so very much." She pulled back from Albus and smiled widely. "You don't know how much this means." She gasped with delight and ran to their fireplace, grabbing a handful off Floo-Powder. "I have to tell Ron! Ronald Weasley Residence!"

**Ministry of Magic 12-03-2005**

Harry strolled into his office, a smile on his face. For most certainly, nothing could spoil his day. Albus was patiently waiting on a chair. "Albus! To what do I owe this delightful visit?" He exclaimed, blissfully.

"Ah Harry! We've pinpointed her location. She placed an Unplottable Charm on the property she is at. But from her surroundings we have deducted the only possible place. She has a large farm in Van Wert, in America. You will Apparate to the edge of her property and then drive to her house. We have prepared for a car to appear when you arrive in Van Wert. It will also disappear when you leave. Good luck Harry and say hello to her for me."

Harry nodded fervently, excitement clear in his sparkling emerald eyes, before disappearing with a loud pop.

**Van Wert, America**

Harry appeared beside a familiar, old, blue car. "The Weasley's car." He whispered to himself before taking in his surroundings. He was on a desolate, dirt road that led on into the distance where he could see a small structure, most probably Hermione's house. On his right were pastures as were on his left, all fenced with clean, white paint. The succulent green grass went on for as far as his eyes could see. There were a few horses in one paddock, healthy cows in another, sheep in another and so on. He smiled. Hermione definitely lived here. She was always talking about moving to a large farm with Muggle animals of all sorts.

He climbed into the old, rackety car before driving down the path. The house was beautiful, the gardens set out well. The paddocks came to an end yet the white fencing continued behind the house, where the barns and paddocks began again. The road, which was now made of bricks, was a neat, thick line of small trees, in the shape of boxes. Right in front of them was a thin row of tulips, Hermione's favourite flower.

The house was quite tall, probably consisting of three stories. It was made out of brick, painted a beautiful off-white colour. The front door was a deep mahogany colour, contrasting well with the off-white. The windows were well spread out and through one of the open windows; he could see two little children, a girl and a boy, running around. Harry smiled softly; at least she hadn't been alone for six years. His Hermione, as he had affectionately called her in their sixth year, had settled down well.

He climbed out off the old car, inwardly thanking the heavens that it hadn't broken down on the way. As he made his way up the path, two sheep-dogs came bounding up to him and leapt onto him. He patted their heads softly before going up onto the veranda. He rang the doorbell twice, a small picture of a lioness sleeping, a snake curled up in its arms. _Odd_, he thought, _I never thought her a fan of snakes_.

A familiar, sweet voice rang out from somewhere on the second level, greatly muffled yet familiar. "Honey, can you get that? I'm going to take a quick shower." Harry smiled. Hermione and her husband, whoever it was, were still in love, a thought that made him smile broadly.

There was a slight pause. "Alright, beautiful! You may need to get a new bottle of shower-gel!" A strong, British voice replied, slightly muffled by the distance. The door opened revealing a tall, blonde man. He had deep crystal blue eyes, gleaming with happiness and contentment, his hair lying messily over his eyes. He had a pointed chin and a very firmly set jaw. His wide shoulders but slim waist gave him the slight appearance of a swimmer, yet suited the man well. He would definitely be considered very good-looking.

There was something very similar about this man. He reminded Harry a lot about his 'arch-nemesis', Draco Malfoy. _Can't possibly be him. Malfoy never had blue eyes, they were always a greyish colour_. But Harry couldn't shake that feeling.

The blue eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to say something when two "Potter?" A familiar voice escaped with shock, a slight hint of disgust laced within the accent.

Harry's own two eyes widened with realisation. _It can't be. His eyes are different…they're…blue…and happy…he's happy… "_Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, _probably something harsh_ thought Harry, but he was cut off by the two children Harry had seen before racing down the stairs.

They both had dirty blonde hair and striking bright blue eyes, speckles of brown throughout them. _They were definitely off-spring off Hermione and Malfoy,_ Harry thought with disgust. They both had the face shape of their father yet Hermione's features, including her full-lips and button-like nose. They were most certainly stunning children.

The little girl, her long curly hair streaming behind her, ran to her father, wrapping her arms around one leg. "Daddy!" She yelled repeatedly, sobbing into his trousers.

Draco's face formed, much to Harry's surprise, a look of concern and sympathy. He knelt down and lifted the young girl into his arms. "Sorry, Potter, but give me a second. What is it, Ali?" He asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"Jay ripped the head off my doll!" She yelled in between her tears. Draco sighed before turning to the boy. Harry noticed that the boy had an identical haircut as his father. "Jayden…why, now, did you do that?"

The little boy glared up at his sister before stating loudly, "She threw my truck at me!" He indicated to a fresh, small cut on his cheek. "Aaliyah Malfoy?" Draco questioned his daughter.

"Because he was putting one of my dollies in his truck!"

Jayden looked up at his father, an innocent expression on his face. "I only wanted a driver for my truck, Daddy." He stated, a sweet tone lacing his voice.

Harry smiled softly, a small thought coming to his head. This household was so similar to his own; he, the father, was the one that sorted out the fights between the children and the children were always fighting over something stupid. Draco sighed before kneeling down once more. "And what did I tell you yesterday when you did it?"

"That you'd buy me one when we went shopping for food. But Daddy," He quickly added. "We hardly ever go shopping. You always buy so much!"

Draco smiled softly. "We're going to run low soon so I'll take you and we can buy three drivers. How's that? And you, Ali? We'll buy you three new dolls. Ask Mummy to fix that one for you and Jay, get her to heal that scar of yours. I don't have my wand on me."

They both nodded happily before dashing back up the stairs. Draco smiled after them before turning back to Harry, his smile vanishing. "Potter. Why the heck are you here and how on earth did you find us?"

Harry smiled smugly at Draco. "How did we find you? Simple. We programmed all of the Aura Detectors to track those of you and Hermione. You were both found in areas around here and Kingsley Shacklebolt made an educated guess that the large area where your auras disappeared was where you were."

Draco's eyes darkened as he nodded in understanding. "Go on. I believe I asked you another question."

"Yes. Why am I here? That should be obvious or are you really that daft? I'm here for Hermione. I had no idea that you were here too. We've been worrying about Hermione for the past six years."

Draco nodded glumly. "Yes…we both wanted to tell our friends the truth, or Dumbledore at least. But we were worried. We just couldn't and Hermione was afraid of the reactions of you and Weasley. So we just…disappeared."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco how foolish and idiotic that decision was when a voice rang out. "Draco, who is at the door and why haven't you invited them inside?"

Draco cleared his throat nervously. "Erm…Mya love…you may want to come down."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I just got out of the shower and Liam needs to be fed!" Hermione's sweet voice rang out in reply.

Draco sighed. "Alright but hurry. I need you down as quickly as possible."

Harry could almost picture Hermione smiling at her small victory. "Sure. That would be…what...thousand to me, nil to you? You really do need to work on your perseverance." Her familiar, carefree laugh travelled down the corridors, mixed in with Draco's laughter.

As he ceased, Draco turned to his 'foe'. "Right Potter. Erm…I'll take you to our lounge and fix up a few drinks."

Half an hour, Harry found himself in an awkward silence situated in the lounge room as he had since getting his drink. The silence was broken by Hermione's voice. "Sweetheart! Could you be a dear and bring Ali and Jay down? They need to have lunch!"

Harry turned to Draco to see his reaction. The Malfoy he knew would not be subjected to orders yet to his surprise Draco answered immediately. "Sure, but I need you to come down Mya."

Harry could hear the soft patter of the light footsteps of Hermione as she made her way down the landing. He turned to face the doorway, awaiting her entrance. He heard her footsteps grow louder and louder and before long, her silhouette was visible through the hazy glass pane of the doors.

Hermione stopped abruptly and stared at her old friend. Harry took this opportunity to look at his friend. He was awed at her appearance as he had always been. Though he knew she was gorgeous throughout their schooling years, he had never thought of her as more than a friend. She had grown even more beautiful. Her long, curly brunette hair lay carelessly on her shoulders ending at the small of her back. There were small traces of a golden honey colour running through her locks. Her deep chocolate eyes were as bright as ever, a fusion of shock and glee glistening in them causing them to sparkle, the colour seeming to swirl in their deep pools. Her face was still a beautiful and flawless as ever, the past six years and worries of the war not effecting it. Her skin had a light orange touch to it, from the heavy sun of Van Wert, yet it complemented her hair and eyes wonderfully.

In one arm was a young child, no older than one. He had honey coloured hair and blue eyes but, Harry guessed, his hair would soon lighten and his eyes would gain chocolate speckles, giving him a similar appearance to his older siblings. She had maintained her figure despite having three children yet, Harry noticed, she was sporting a rather large stomach on which one of her hands lay. She was pregnant with yet another child, Harry realised with shock.

Her petite mouth opened. "Harry?" Her soft whisper snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

He smiled brightly at her. "Hermione! You're alright!" Her face broke out into a large grin, the one that Harry had missed daily, before she ran towards him and embraced him tightly, the child still in her arms.

She pulled back and turned to Draco. "How come you didn't tell me? You did give him a drink, didn't you?"

Draco smiled widely at his wife and nodded softly. "Oh you are wonderful!" She exclaimed brightly before turning back to her 'long-lost' friend. "How did you find me here, Harry?"

Harry once again repeated what he told Draco, yet in a simpler version. Hermione's face quickly became worried. "We didn't worry you that much, did we? Oh I knew it was a terrible idea but we felt we had no choice! We didn't know if you would accept us so we decided to leave together once all of the Death Eaters were taken." Harry shook his head, lying greatly yet much to her relief.

"Oh good." She smiled widely. Her smiled grew even larger as Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame, resting his chin amongst her locks. She quickly noticed the discomfort in Harry's eyes. "Oh! You must meet the kids! JAYDEN! AALIYAH!" She yelled loudly, making the small child screw his face up until she stroked his hair affectionately and pecked him on the forehead.

The thudding of the two children could be heard until they raced into the room, stopping in front of their parents making the scene in front of Harry seem like a perfect family portrait. Hermione stood with her husband beside her. His arms were wrapped around her as he gazed down lovingly at her, one of his hands resting on her protruding stomach. Their two eldest kids were in front of them, Hermione's free arm on the shoulder of the boy and the other child hoisted in the arms of their mother.

"Harry, this is my family. Jayden and Aaliyah are our first children, born in 2001. They're twins and a downright shock when we found out. But they are a blessing. And this,-" She said, bouncing the child up and down. "-Is Liam-James. He's a year and a half old. Children, this is one of Mummy's closest friends. His name is Harry Potter." She concluded with a large grin as the children muttered a shy 'Hello'.

Harry was about to reply when Draco cut him off. "Beautiful, you forgot the last of the Malfoy family." He turned to Harry. "She's expecting a girl, seven months along now. We're going to name her Destiny."

Grinning widely, Harry softly said, "You're not the same Hermione Granger I knew, are you?" Hermione's eyes began to glisten with hurt and unshed tears and Draco's own hardened with anger as the children stared ahead at Harry with confusion of the meaning of the statement. Harry realised his mistake. He had meant it as a passing comment, a good thing; after all she wasn't the same woman. She now had three children and another one on the way. She was a different woman. But his comment had sounded like an insult; almost as if he were angry with her though he definitely wasn't. How could he be? He was just so glad that he had gotten her back.

He opened his mouth to say something. But what could he say? It had been said though just taken in the wrong way. Harry began to apologise for his lack of thought and for not thinking before speaking but Hermione began before him.

"You're right, Harry." She said softly. Two single tears were trickling down her slightly tanned cheeks.

"No Hermione. I-"

Her soft, sad voice interrupted him again as she looked cautiously at Draco. She got a small smile and nod in response. "No Harry. You are right. That's because I am not Hermione Granger. She doesn't exist anymore…I am…" Hermione paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Hermione Malfoy."


	2. Chapter I

**Malfoy Residence, Van Wert**

Harry stared in shock at the words that left his friend's mouth. Of course it had been quite obvious when he had seen the children rush downstairs. Hermione was never the one to bear a child out of wedlock, let alone four. When he had seen Draco Malfoy, he had known that she was wedded to him yet hearing the name uttered from her delicate form was a shock. It seemed so wrong yet so right at the same time, the name flowing wonderfully.

"Y-You're m-married?" Harry stammered. His mind was racing with thoughts. When did they get married? Didn't they hate each other? How the hell did she forgive him after all these years? What on earth was going on?

Hermione looked down softly. "Yes." She whispered before taking on a confident voice. "Kids, have lunch and then go have your nap. Remember that you're going to Lisa's house later on. Draco…could you put Liam to bed and then bring them down?" Draco nodded before kissing away her fallen tears before taking Liam from her and leaving with the two children in tow.

Harry stared intently at Hermione, waiting for an explanation for her actions. "Hermione?" She nodded softly before answering him. "You will find out. Just…take a seat." Harry complied, sitting in a single recliner, as she sat down on a matching love seat, only an oak table separating them. They sat in soft silence until Draco re-entered the room, a familiar looking object in his hands.

"Is that-" Harry began before being cut off. "Yes Harry. It is. This is how you'll find out. It's a collection of the most important memories from the past seven years, from when it all started. We collected them for the day we returned…which has come a little bit too early for our liking…but here…just look at them without any biasness."

Harry nodded before repeating the process so familiar with him, entering the memories of both his best friend and arch-nemesis. _You're doing this for Hermione…she is your best friend…you must find the past…_

A/N: These memories are going to be like flashbacks unlike in the books.

**Malfoy Manor, 1998**

Draco Malfoy had woken up early that morning, unable to sleep with the shock of Snape's treachery to the school and Dumbledore. It had been surprising when he had learnt that Dumbledore, in fact, had not died. After his body had erupted into flames, Albus Dumbledore III had reappeared a few days later to Minerva McGonagall, but not even in ghost form. His body was still as solid as before and he was, it seemed, reincarnated. It had confused people to no end yet they were all happy to welcome him back. At first many had been afraid of an Inferi but how could one be made when the body had been burnt.

The Headmaster had been given a strong glass of Veritaserum and asked about how and why he had returned. He had answered casually that the Greek gods, most importantly Zeus, had decided that it wasn't his time to leave earth and that he was needed for very important things. He had described the discussion of whether or not to allow him back and his deliverance back to earth.

Naturally, he had added, Hades wasn't too happy and Persephone, despite her cold demeanour, had an odd sparkle in her eyes. He had stated that it was quite like she had eaten a Lemon Drop. At this odd statement, many had believed that it truly was Dumbledore including Minister Fudge, who had been reinstated as the public believed that Rufus Scrimgeour had done a poor job at protecting the school of Hogwarts and the people.

One of the first things Dumbledore had done was to visit Draco, a few days before Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban. He had repeated to Draco the offer he had once made, that Draco could turn to the Light-Side and his family protected. Lucius Malfoy would never be harmed, they knew for he was too close to Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't be touched either as Dumbledore knew that Voldemort couldn't risk losing Lucius' support. Draco had readily agreed. He wasn't, as Dumbledore had told him, a killer. He wasn't truly a Death Eater.

Nevertheless to say, Draco couldn't return to sleep with all these thoughts swimming in his mind. He soon decided to talk a quick walk. His father, he had learnt the day before, had escaped and he was too worried about his return. As he strolled close to the front doors of his home, the doors flung open with a sickening crack as Lucius Malfoy strolled defiantly through the doors, a limp body floating behind him.

Nervously Draco hid behind a small alcove, praying that the dark of the night would conceal his location. As Lucius sauntered snootily down the corridors, obviously towards his dungeons, Draco took a good look at the girl.

There was a familiar look about her. Her face was facing towards him, her full lips the only visible part. Her rich, brown curls lay across her face, hanging and swaying with her movement. She was wearing a knee-length denim skirt and white tank top, which was stained with dirt. Her feet were bare and scraps ran down her legs.

After Lucius had disappeared down the cold, bleak stone steps, Draco sprinted back to his room, the girl haunting his thoughts. Who was she and why did she look so familiar?

Draco lay back in bed, the shock making him drowsy. He would sleep for a few hours.

The sun had risen by the time Draco had woken up. He had quickly showered and dressed before making his way through the eerie halls to the dining room. A long mahogany table sat in the middle, his mother seated in the middle. She looked up happily as Draco entered and sat at one end. Though his father had been away for so long, Narcissa refused to sit at the head end for it was designated for Lucius. "Guess what Draco?" She questioned eagerly. Before giving him time to answer she continued. "Your father has returned! He came last night and returned to our chamber! Oh I am terribly thrilled!" She exclaimed.

Draco let a wall drop, covering his emotions. He forced a cold smile onto his face. "Wonderful, mother. Will he be down for breakfast?"

Narcissa nodded joyfully seconds before Lucius strode through the doors, proudly. "Draco, my boy."

Draco inclined his head slightly. "Father." Lucius smiled proudly at his son. "I heard that the Dark Lord is proud of you, son. I have a small surprise for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really, Father? And what may that be?"

Lucius smiled. "Remember that Mudblood in your grade?" Draco nodded thinking of Granger. "I've brought her for you. You will practice your techniques on her. Meanwhile, I have to meet the Dark Lord." He stated before Apparating away.

Though no emotions were visible on Draco's face, his insides were squirming with fear. The girl was Granger. What the heck was he to do? He would not harm her. Yes…he would set her free… but how would he do it without his father realising it?

He would definitely not practice his damned techniques on her. By techniques, Lucius meant that Draco was to practice torturing on her.

His mother soon left, stating she was to meet Mrs. Gloria Parkinson. This was the perfect time, Draco thought. He quickly Apparated to the dungeons searching for the cell in which the girl was.

Before long he found her. In the corner was a small ball. Her legs were pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. She was much more dirty than before. Her arms had whip marks running down them as did her delicate legs. Tear marks were glistening from the small light that lit the dungeons. As she heard the patter of Draco's footsteps, she looked up fear written all over her small face.

Her eyes widened as she saw Draco looking down on her. "M-Malfoy…" she muttered softly, her voice weak with pain. "P-please don't h-hurt me…" Tears were streaming freely down her pale cheeks.

Draco knelt beside her. "I wont…Dumbledore has offered me freedom and I want it. I need to figure how to help you out…I cannot take you outside of this cell…only Lucius can." Hermione nodded softly before muttering her thanks.

Draco nodded before slowly enveloping her in his arms. "For good luck…" He whispered. She wept into his arms until a soft sound disturbed them. A distant 'pop' resonated off the walls. Lucius had returned with company. Draco pulled back in shock as Hermione whispered for him to get himself out of there.

He placed himself in a nearby niche in the wall as his father entered, Voldemort not far behind. "This is the Mudblood."

Voldemort nodded. "Take her to the room." His eerie voice hissed out. Lucius nodded, dragging Hermione out of the room, her screams echoing around the dungeons. Voldemort's face split into an unnatural grin as he followed. Draco pulled himself out of the alcove and followed them in the shadows, as Lucius led them into a large room.

_The Torture Room_, Draco thought morbidly. Hermione's eyes spotted him, fear and pain swimming through the deep chocolate orbs of hers.

Draco painfully watched on as Lucius brought down the whip on her many times, her screams piercing his ears. Voldemort drew his wand before shouting 'Crucio'. Draco closed his eyes as Hermione began to writhe on the floor, convulsing with the pain. Her deeps eyes were bored into his mind, her screams echoing in his mind.

The torture seemed to go on for hours before Lucius laughed cruelly, the pair Apparating out of the room. Draco ran forward to the girl in the middle. He began to pick her up, only to have to scream in pain. "D-don't…h-hurts…" She muttered softly before her eyes rolled around in her head, darkness overcoming her.

Draco cursed softly under his breath before Apparating away to a familiar hospital. He sprinted to the front desk where a blonde woman sat, twirling her hair in her hands, a line before her. Patients and visitors gasped in horror as they saw the girl and quickly moved for him to reach the woman. "I need a Healer! Quickly!" Draco choked out. The eyes of the woman widened before she alerted the Healers who came sprinting and took Hermione in their arms.

One remained behind, asking Draco numerous questions though Draco himself just wanted to faint from the overwhelming shock and mind-jarring images that haunted him.

He was now seated in a plush chair, awaiting news of Hermione's condition. A small 'pop' was heard and a voice spoke out to him. "Ah, Draco. A very noble thing you did it was. I am proud of you." Draco turned to see Albus Dumbledore solemnly smiling at him. "I have received news that Miss Granger is in a stable condition and awaiting us both. I do think she wants to thank you for your nobility." Draco nodded before allowing himself to be taken to a ward somewhere he didn't register.

Dumbledore entered first and smiled down softly at the young woman on the bed. "Hermione, I trust that they are taking good care of you, yes? Good, good…I believe that we shall keep this even secret. The witnesses of your arrival have been obliviated and the reporters have been told of what happened, though all names have been excluded." Hermione smiled softly. "Mr Malfoy is here to see you as well. I have a good friend in another ward. I'll go pop in and visit him and allow you both a moment to yourselves."

Hermione nodded in agreement as Dumbledore left the room. Draco entered and awkwardly sat beside the breath-taking girl, her skin once again blemish-free. "How are you?" He questioned timidly.

A soft chuckle escaped her full lips. "I've been better, trust me. But I have to thank you for my life. Healer Clancy said that I was losing blood rapidly and would not have made it if it weren't for you. I do owe you. Is there any way I could repay you?"

Draco was about to decline her offer when he thought of something. "I have only one request of you…Hermione." Her eyes widened at his use of her first name. "I pray that you will forgive me of my wrong-doings towards you. I was completely out of order these past years. All I ask is that you will forgive me."

Hermione smiled softly. "Of course Draco. How could I hate the one that saved me?" Draco smiled brightly.

"So do you know when you are able to leave this forsaken place?" Hermione's pained laughter rang through the room yet was a blessing to his ears.

"Forsaken place? I wouldn't call it that but I can leave tomorrow. A bit early, I thought, yet my blood has been replenished and my scars removed…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered her wounds. "And besides, Dumbledore has decided I am going to stay at Hogwarts. He said you would to as you couldn't possibly return home." Draco nodded in agreement.

They had sat there for hours chatting lightly about their past before a Healer had arrived and announced that Draco had to leave and allow Hermione to rest before she was let out. As he was about to leave a soft voice stopped him. "You'll return tomorrow right? I'd be so grateful if you came and helped me."

Draco smiled widely. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You're the only one that I'd even consider a friend…" With a glimpse of a wide smile adorning her delicate face, Draco left anticipating the next day.


	3. Chapter II

**Hogwarts, 1998**

Draco had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry not long after leaving St. Mungo's with Dumbledore. He had been told by Dumbledore that he had been chosen for Head Boy due to his strength and bravery to defy his father, not to mention his near perfect grades. Hermione had been appointed Head Girl due to her bravery, loyalty and her exceedingly amazing studies.

The thought itself made him grin gladly. Hermione had become the only person he would think to call a friend. The Slytherins didn't care for others, they were al self-centred prats as he once had been but Hermione had a great heart. She was always kind to others and most importantly, she had forgiven him. Yes…they would definitely be considered friends in his eyes.

The corridors and rooms of the large castle were empty, even the ghosts seemed to be having a rest. There were a few teachers here and there yet none gave him a clue to who would replace Severus Snape as Defence Against The Dark Arts professor.

He had come across Peeves the Poltergeist but he too had quietened down slightly due to the past schooling years events, or Draco had guessed it was from the shock at there being a student in the school premises so early. The Great Hall had been empty that dinner and Draco was beginning to feel slightly lonely. Nevertheless he couldn't wait for Hermione to arrive and for him to settle into the Heads Quarters.

He made his way up the stairs to where there was a portrait of himself and Hermione. He smiled as they seemed to be getting along quite well. "Password, Mr Malfoy?" The sweet voice of Hermione's portrait-self asked. Draco thought carefully before answering, "La muerte es una no maldición, sino un rega."

The portraits nodded before swinging open to reveal a vast room. The walls were a creamy colour suiting the mahogany oak furniture well. The carpets were a peachy orange colour and the couches a deep black colour, contrasting brilliantly with the décor of the room. Much to his surprise, there was a single staircase, which he found out, led to one similarly decorated room with a large king-sized bed in the middle and a wardrobe close to it.

This fact made Draco quirk his eyebrow. Why was this room set in this way? Surely the Headmaster wouldn't **want** them to share a room. Before taking his worries to the Headmaster, he went to check on the bathroom. The floors were a black marble with wisps of white as where the walls. There was a large white spa bath, large enough for two to fit in comfortably. The sink and toilet were also a pearly white colour. The framings of the shower and the towel railings were silver, creating a wonderful décor in the room.

The Headmaster had done well in the decorating though the bedroom still worried him. Checking his watch he saw it was already half an hour until eleven. It was too late to speak to the Headmaster so Draco decided to ask him the next morning.

After breakfast the next morning, Draco quickly made his way to the Headmasters office. "Buttercup Bunnies," he mumbled softly before entering the office. Dumbledore looked up at Draco upon his arrival as if he were expecting Draco to appear.

"Erm…Professor…there seems to be something wrong with our bedroom…you see…there is only one…" Draco mumbled, trailing off at the end his face a bright red colour.

Dumbledore grinned widely and nodded. "Yes I know Draco. We shall find out after Hermione has been safely brought back and settled in here Meanwhile, a letter has been sent home to your father and mother telling them of your location yet they think it is due to your election as Head Boy. Shall we?"

Draco nodded and together they Floo-ed back to the hospital. When they arrived at the ward, Hermione was already sitting on the bed patiently waiting, colour once again in her delicate cheeks.

"Professor! Draco!" She cried out before racing to embrace Draco, who flushed deeply. "I've been waiting all day for you both to arrive. Did you really have to come so late? It is already ten!" Her arms were still wrapped around Draco who moved his arms around her and her words were muffled by his chest. She looked up fretfully at him.

"It was horrible, Draco. I…I saw it again…as if it were happening all over again…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Draco nodded softly and pulled her closer to him, letting her sob into him.

When her cried ceased she pulled back quickly, her face becoming a ripe scarlet colour. "S-sorry…" She muttered before quickly following a smiling Dumbledore out of the ward. Draco stood rooted to the spot before realising he was alone and sprinted after the two.

They had been at Hogwarts a few hours when they had been called to the Headmasters Office. Hermione had been just as shocked as Draco when she had seen the layout of their bedroom. She had stuttered and spluttered before turning a bright shade of crimson and raced to see the bathroom.

They had both eaten at the Great Hall a scrumptious meal, consisting of roast pumpkin, roast potatoes, roast lamb and gravy with a load of greens of all sorts. Their desert had been delightful. It was a rich chocolate pudding with a spray of brandy on top.

They quickly ascended the steps to the door which led to Dumbledore's office but stopped when they heard a soft argument inside. "Albus, we can't possibly tell them! They are only 16! They are too young to know at the present moment! Why not let them know later?"

"Because, Minerva, the war is fast approaching. It is important for us to allow them to know. They are the ones that can assist Harry to take away Voldemort's life."

"Very well Albus but this will be a great shock for them. I do not want their studies to decline or anything of the sort."

Draco and Hermione had heard enough for their curiosity caused them to enter the office. "Ah, welcome my children."

They both nodded in response and took a seat opposite their Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall nodded before quickly leaving the office, after casting a nervous glance towards the Headmaster.

"Now there is a serious issue I have to discuss with you. As you both know, the Great War will begin yet we are assuming that it will begin soon, Voldemort already attempting to take my life. Now…a prophecy was once made that either Harry shall kill Voldemort or vice versa. Now naturally we want Harry to succeed yet another prophecy was made saying that there is only one way for this to be possible. It concerns two people I know very well yet I was quite unsure of the people until now. If you will…" He indicated to the small pensieve in front of him.

Hermione and Draco drew their wands and entered the memory alongside Dumbledore.

_A younger Dumbledore was slowly walking through the corridors of his school on his way to visit Professor Trelawney. He had been meaning to see how her first year at teaching had been going yet had failed and now seemed a perfect opportunity seeing as she had no classes at the present time._

_He entered the room and called out her name. He spun and saw her seated at one of the desks which were used for her students. Her breathing was haggard and her eyes glazed over. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder yet it caused her to speak out words in an eerie voice._

'**_One with love abounding in her life,_**

**_The other having dealt with a horrid strife._**

_**The two will join their powers and love,**_

_**And together overpower the one above.**_

_**Their marriage will bring closer a death,**_

**_One from another which not is a myth._**

_**Yet their joining will further bring,**_

_**A strong and overpowering offering.**_

_**Emotions evolving like a bud to flower,**_

_**They will join with pronounced power. **_

_**Her life had a trouble with torture,**_

**_Yet it was him that was to save her._**

_**Her life to him she does owe,**_

_**Yet his love for her shall flow.**_

_**Together they will bring the day,**_

**_When lives down will lay.'_**

Dumbledore nodded and together the three left the memory. "Professor, why did you show that to us?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Think carefully, Miss Granger. Her life had a trouble with torture, yet it was him to save her. Her life to him she does owe…think carefully…who, Hermione, is it that you know that has had trouble with torture and who was it to save her?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she understood the Headmaster's implications. "Draco and I…" She mumbled quietly.

"Mr Malfoy…who has had a childhood filled with love and who has had dealt with a terrible conflicting decision to make?"

"Hermione and I. Are you-" He began but was cut off.

"Precisely, my children. I am telling you this because it is both of you **only** that will help Harry to defeat Voldemort. Are you both willing to do this? Help bring freedom to the whole of the world and save Harry's life?"

Both nodded whilst Dumbledore sighed heavily. "To do this…you both must become 'one' according to the Wizarding measures."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as Draco stared with shock and then began to breathe heavily. "What is that, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked out sadly at the girl. "I know that it is awful to force you both into this type of thing but…it means that you must marry each other." Hermione let out a small, strange noise before staring at the floor before her in apparent shock. She closed her eyes as she felt her world spinning around her. "Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy?" Their heads snapped up at their names.

"I do understand that this is quite a shock on both parts but we must continue. It is vital for you both to be married as soon as possible." Dumbledore began, taking on a professional tone. "It would be disastrous to enforce this with your state of animosity and so you shall two weeks to yourselves in which I hope you will use to repent your past resentment towards each other."

"At the end of this time you shall be married by I myself; a quiet wedding with only the close family of Hermione's, the Minister and the professors at the school here. A week later, school will commence. A short honeymoon, at the beautiful country of France, of four days shall be given to you. What is happening to you only happens to two people at a time. These two people that are chosen are called the 'Golden Children'. They are chosen once every 100 000 years at the least. The most famous of the Golden Children was Merlin himself. You are lucky. As the myth goes, your feelings towards each other will develop at an extraordinarily fast rate yet will be completely real."

"Your time will be hectic as you progress with not only your relationship but the strange powers that are brought by the marriage and then reciprocated love. We understand that the workload on you both will be tremendous so two 'Deputy' Heads have been chosen. They are both from our sister schools, one in England itself, at Bolton and the young lady from Sydney of Australia." He paused before adding in a soft voice. "I am utterly sorry. I only wish that it hadn't needed to involve such young and promising souls."

Hermione and Draco nodded numbly before slowly retreating to their Heads Quarters. Their walk to their room was silent, as they pondered over the shocking news and the implications this had.

Their silence continued as they changed and got ready for bed. It was only when they were at either side of the bed that they spoke. "I..I guess we might as well get used to the whole 'sleeping together' side of this…" Draco muttered softly.

Hermione nodded, her Gryffindor confidence taking over her. "Alright…just pretend I'm one of your many girlfriends and…imagine someone else instead of me."

Draco quirked his eyebrows at this statement. "My many girlfriends? I've only ever had two, both at different times…besides…I never slept with them…not even shared a bed."

Hermione shrugged, hiding her surprise. "Well then…pretend I'm a girlfriend of yours."

They both nodded before entering. Hermione could feel her heart beat rapidly as she watched Draco from one side of the bed. He was only in a pair of black silk boxers which contrasted greatly with the pale colour of his skin. Little did she know that Draco was experiencing the same thing. Hermione was wearing barely nothing, in his eyes; a pale pink silk beater with matching shorts.

They slipt into the bed, staying on the two sides of the bed. Draco coughed nervously. "This is…erm…awkward. We need to break it."

They had both dealt with the news fairly well. If they had been asked this before the event at Malfoy Manor, they would have been aggravated and violent but they knew that the other was alright and that it was necessary for them to go with the prophecy. Besides, they would rather each other than say Neville Longbottom or Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she slowly shuffled to the middle of the bed, closer to Draco. He slowly and stiffly wrapped his arms around her delicate form. Hermione shivered at the touch. To both it seemed so awkward yet so right. Her body seemed to fit into Draco's perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Before too long, the shock and strain of the day wore them out and they fell asleep, arms around each other. From the other side of the large castle stood Albus Dumbledore watching thoughtfully through a small glass sphere.

Smiling softly he muttered, "Rome wasn't built in a day. One small step to one great deed."


	4. Chapter III

The sun slowly crept over the distant mountains, its ray shining through the clear glass of the windows of the Heads Quarters. Amongst the sheets of the large bed, Hermione stirred due to the light stinging her eyes. She paused as she felt arms around her, an unusual sensation to her.

She sighed as she remembered the events of the previous nights, the details of the news and the shock of the outcome of a small prophecy. Beside her, the Slytherin Prince squinted as the light shone into his eyes. "Good morning." The brunette muttered softly.

The blonde boy smiled down at her and muttered his greetings to her. "Why don't you take a shower first and then I?" He suggested softly before attempting to fall asleep once more. Yet his attempts were cut short by a sharp slap on his arm and merry laughter filling the room.

"I don't think so, Mr Malfoy! Who says that you get more sleep? I am the woman!" Draco grinned up at the young woman who was soon to be his wife.

"I'm the better looking one out of us both. I am the one that deserves more sleep." Hermione grinned slyly before smartly replying, "You know what? I think you're right. You really do need quite a bit of beauty sleep!" She laughed her way to the extravagant as Draco scowled, his face buried in the soft pillows.

After fifteen minutes at the most had passed the bathroom door opened revealing a content woman, refreshed after a warm bath. Draco grumbled incoherently before stumbling into the bathroom for his turn. Hermione laughed merrily at his facial expression before changing and making her way to their common room.

When Draco had come down almost half an hour later, she was deeply engrossed in a book. Draco crept up behind her before leaping onto the couch. Hermione let out a small yelp before smacking him firmly on the head. They both laughed incessantly until their stomachs were sore.

It was good for them to let out their stress and anxiety. "You know what?" Draco asked, his voice taking a serious tone. "I'm not going to mind it one bit that you are going to be my wife." He stated softly with embarrassment.

Much to his surprise, Hermione grinned up at him before agreeing. "You're right. You're not as bad as you let off." They both smiled together and with fingers entwined, they made their way down to breakfast.

Needless to say, the professors had been taken aback with shock at the entrance of their Heads. Albus had merely sat in his seat with a strange twinkle in his eyes while the others had gaped in shock. Minerva had run down to the staff room the previous night and announced that the two students involved in the prophecy were to be informed that very moment.

They were all anxiously waiting for this morning to approach so that they could see how the children would take it. What they had not expected was to see the pair walk into the hall, hand in hand, chatting and laughing happily.

Soon after breakfast, Hermione and Draco had acquired permission to travel down to Hogsmeade. They were free to roam about for the next two weeks under the name of improving their relationship. As they strolled down the crowded streets, Draco became more and more quiet as he delved deeper into his thoughts. "Draco? What's the matter?" Hermione questioned carefully.

Draco looked down at her. "Erm…I have an errand I need to do quickly. How about I meet you in Books and Rags?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow but agreed quickly making her way to the popular bookstore.

Draco sprinted down the pathways until he came to 'Madame Amazia's Jewellers'. The old woman looked up pleased as he entered the small, expensive shop. "How may I help you dear? Something for a girlfriend, I presume?" She welcomed, taking in his appearance of age.

"Erm…sort of. I need an engagement ring; simple yet breathtaking." The woman seemed taken back with shock at his request yet smiled brilliantly. "I have just the thing." She stated cheerfully before retreating to the back of the shop.

Minutes later she returned with two small boxes. She opened the first one to reveal a spectacular diamond ring. It was a gold band with small diamonds encrusted into it with a large square-cut pink diamond in the centre.

Draco grinned before accepting the ring. Before allowing him to purchase it, she opened the other box to reveal a plain gold band. "This, my dear, is the ring for you, the male. It serves as a connection between the pair. One will know when the other is in pain, grief or danger. It truly is a special ring."

Draco gladly accepted both, paying the expense of the two rings. He ran back to the bookshop before regaining his breath. He took on a calm expression before entering. Hermione smiled as she saw him come. "Where'd you go?" She questioned but Draco shook his head, refusing to answer her. Hermione sighed before suggesting they look around at a few shops.

A few hours later, they entered the Three Broomsticks laden with books, a broom on Draco's part and a beautiful honey and black owl named by Hermione as Artemis.

As they seated themselves in a small booth they began to discuss the great day they had just experienced and was still continuing. Minutes later they were sipping on their Butterbeers whilst sharing a large plate of Devil's Wings.

They had come to the end of their meal when Draco coughed nervously in an attempt to gain Hermione's attention. Hermione looked up at the blonde questioningly. He stood up slowly and faced her, kneeling slightly to be more level with her.

"Erm…I'm not really an expert on this and I know that this is not a situation that we both wanted yet it is real and something we must live with. I don't know you all that well but I know that you are a smart, considerate, kind, funny and beautiful person. It is an honour that you are to by my wife because at this moment, I cannot think of anyone more perfect. So I, Draco Christopher Malfoy, must ask this of you properly; will you, Hermione Allison Granger, do me the honour of being my wife?"

Unknown to the couple, the rest of the customers were intently watching the proposal with interest. Hermione stared with shock, opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. A few moments later she was able to mutter, 'It would be my pleasure'. Draco slid the ring on her finger joyously before sweeping her into a tight embrace. He leaned down and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Let's get back to the castle," He whispered softly. Hermione smiled brightly, a slight blush to her delicate cheeks, before agreeing and together they made their way back up to the castle.

The professors had been surprised yet delighted when the beautiful ring had glinted in the moonlight, revealing the ring for them all to see during dinner. Hermione had once again blushed deeply while Draco smiled his proud smile as usual.

Apart from this though, their relationship was going quite smoothly. In many attempts to know each other further, Draco had organised days out for them both, including a large picnic beside the lake.

A week after their arrival at Hogwarts and the fateful news had been delivered, the Deputy Heads had arrived.

The Deputy Head Boy was a well-built, handsome boy. He had a quite nicely rounded chin, his features fitting together perfectly. His thick brown hair fell into his marine blue eyes. His name was Jayden Acart.

The girl was of South Asian background, with chocolate brown skin. Her eyes were sparkling brown orbs and her wavy black hair fell to the small of her back with red-brown streaks running through them. Her name was Aaliyah Ryes.

Both were energetic, friendly and intelligent people much to the delight of Draco and Hermione. But the arrival of the Deputies was shadowed by the excitement, nerves and preparations of the soon to come wedding. Hermione had informed her parents who were upset by the young age of their daughter yet understood the gravity of the event.

Before they had even realised it the time had come for their wedding. Draco stood nervously smoothening out his tailored suit. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in!" He called out, his voice quivering. The door opened and Mr Granger walked in, a determined expression written on his face. "Erm…hello Mr Granger."

"I've already told you Draco, as of now you call me Tom. After all, you are family." He smiled softly as Draco accepted his request.

"Now listen carefully son. My daughter is very important to me, having been the only child of mine for a good ten years. I know of the way you treated her all these years and trust me when I say that I wasn't happy at all when I found out about this…prophecy. I have seen that you have changed and respect my Hermione but I promise you this, wizard or not, if you harm my daughter in any way I will make sure that you are murdered. Do you understand me?"

Draco gulped evidently before answering quietly. "Tom, I would not for my life harm Hermione. I have come to know her and she is a beautiful person, inside and out. She is almost the only thing I have left for me and I would not give her up for anything. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I may not love your daughter as of yet but I do care greatly about her. I only hope that we may grow to love each other from the deepest pits of our hearts."

Tom nodded with contentment. "You'd better get out there son. The ceremony is about to start. Hermione is just about ready." He stated before leaving to collect his daughter. Draco sighed and checked his reflection once more before leaving the small room and making his way into the small Wizarding chapel.

His best man, Jayden, was waiting at the front alongside Dumbledore, giving him a small wink and thumbs up as he entered the room. Draco took in a deep breath before standing at the front with Jayden and Dumbledore. Hermione's mother, Annette, was seated at the front of the chapel beside Minerva, a space on her other side for her husband.

Minister Fudge was seated in the second row beside the professors of the school and Firenze was standing on the other side of the chapel, a pure white saddle on his back.

Dumbledore was standing underneath a white arch with golden flowers weaved into it. Two doves were perched on the top. A wedding march began to play as the doors to the chapel began.

Draco took in a nervous breath before staring out at the doors. Hermione's six year old sister, Helena, began down the aisle throwing golden petals on her way down, looking adorable in a pale pink dress.

Aaliyah entered through the doors and began her journey down the aisle as bridesmaid. She was wearing a simple yet elegant pale pink halter dress with a dangerously low back. Draco felt his cheeks redden as his fiancée walked through the door, arms linked with her father.

He felt his breath being taken out of him as he saw her. Her hair was set in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few tendrils hanging down at the front. Her eyes were darkened with kohl and her lips tinged with pale pink. Her dress was pure white and strapless. It hugged her curvaceous body until it came to her hips from which it hung freely, swaying with her every movement. The back of it was held together by criss-crossing straps. Her lace veil covered her face yet she was stunning.

Hermione stared at her husband-to-be. He was wearing a simple, tailored black suit yet the pale blue tie and corset brought out his eyes wonderfully. They seemed to sparkle, making her heart skip a beat.

Tom brought her up to the altar before kissing her cheek lightly and moving to his seat beside Annette. Dumbledore smiled subtly as Draco took Hermione's hand in his and whispered that she looked stunning.

"Dearly beloved, we are here for the matrimony of Draco Christopher Malfoy and Hermione Allison Granger." He began. It had become a well known fact in the Wizarding world that their marriage ceremonies were quite similar to those of the muggles, much to the disappointment of many Purebloods yet Draco couldn't care less at the moment.

"As we come together at this joyful time we must ask of those who don't feel comfortable with this reunion to speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence echoed around the room. Hermione looked up at Draco with a slight smile, squeezing his hand gently. This hadn't been the wedding she had always pictured yet she couldn't help be happy. She had always seen herself as a well-accomplished, older bride marrying the man of her choice. Though it was all completely opposite, she was overjoyed. Draco was a brilliant man with a great personality and consideration.

"Before they make their vows, Draco has requested to speak." All eyes and attention turned to Draco as he nervously turned to Hermione, taking both her hands in his.

"Hermione…from the moment I met you, you were someone that caught my eye. I remember that the first time that you went through that barrier at the platform, you tripped. Your things went flying everywhere. I had moved to help you yet Lucius stopped me, telling me I had to learn to differentiate muggleborns from purebloods. I had seen you so happy with your own family who loved you so much that I couldn't help but be jealous, my reason for being so cruel to you."

Draco drew in a deep breath. "When I saw my father bringing you into my house that day, I knew there was something familiar about you. The next morning he had proudly announced it to my mother and I. I couldn't believe it. I only wish that I hadn't taken so long to free you and that Voldemort hadn't come for that visit. Ever since that day, I had felt a special bond with you, even if you didn't reciprocate it. Yet I know that I don't regret that fact that we must be married. I know that I care about you more than any person that I've known and I know that one day, we will be able to share our emotions in public."

Droplets of tears sprung up in Hermione's eyes and rolled down her cheeks slowly. Draco raised a hand and wiped them away softly. Dumbledore smiled proudly before continuing.

"Now for the vows. Draco Christopher Malfoy, do you take Hermione Allison Granger as your beloved wife, to cherish, love and protect dearly, till death do you part?"

"I do." Draco slipped a simple golden band onto her finger, diamonds encrusted on them.

"Hermione Allison Granger, do you take Draco Christopher Malfoy as your beloved husband, to cherish, love and protect dearly, till death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione slipped onto his finger a second gold band.

"You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore announced. Draco pulled Hermione to him, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Hermione sighed as he deepened it, one of his hands caressing her cheek and the other holding her to him. They pulled apart, gasping for air yet grinning widely.

Applause resounded around the room as they left the chapel, seated on the back of Firenze. It was like that they arrived at The Three Broomsticks for their reception.

Hermione and Draco stayed seated as toasts were made until music began to play softly in the background.

_Insert Song Lyrics_

Draco held out his hand before asking a simple question. "Would you do me the honour of a dance?" Hermione smiled, grasping his hand in answer.

_Insert Song Lyrics_

Hermione smiled softly up at Draco before resting her head on his chest as his arms circled around her tightly. She ran her hands up his chest, joining them behind his neck. It was like this that they swayed slowly for what seemed like hours to them yet was only a few minutes in reality.

_Insert Song Lyrics_

The night past by wonderfully for the pair who enjoyed their evening tremendously. Hands entwined after changing their apparel, they Apparated to the midst of Wizarding France to begin their lives at husband and wife.


	5. Chapter IV

Emiline Delinquart stood patiently waiting for her friends to arrive at La Chateau De Mirage. It was an English-French run hotel, one of the best in the Wizarding country. It was located in the plains of the French Alps with meadows surrounding it at this time of year. It was a place that she visited annually with her closest friends, Jacqueline Pound and Patrice Hermonville. Their overwhelming wealth was their one access to the most expensive rooms of the palace.

As she waited in one of the plush lounge chairs, two soft pops announced the arrival of two people. She spun around to see if they were her friends yet was delightfully surprised. There in the middle of the room was the most handsome young man she had ever seen.

His chin was elegantly pointed, his features holding a roguish air. His eyes were of a crystal, stormy blue colour and his platinum blonde hair was ruffled slightly, hanging in front of his mesmerising eyes. He had a strong build, one of a talented Quidditch player. His shoulders were broad yet his waist slim. There was a proud and rebellious air about him, something that attracted Emiline to him greatly. There was a brilliant smile playing across his lips.

_My new target_, she thought to herself. As she stood to make her way to the young man, he spun around to a woman beside her. He smiled warmly down on the brunette woman before sealing their entrance with a soft yet deep kiss.

Emiline glared at the woman as she took in her appearance. She had curly chocolate hair that reached mid-waist yet the curls were subtle. Her eyes were also of a chocolate colour, something that could draw in a man any day. She had a timid, kind and caring air to her. She had a petite frame, one that fit into the arms of the man perfectly and she was curved in just the right areas. The man seemed to be taking special interest in her full lips. This woman was very attractive, Emiline noticed as she saw many men staring at the man with jealousy.

She flipped her deep purple hair in frustration, her dark sapphire eyes flashing dangerously, as the couple continued to kiss in front of the whole everyone. Much to her relief, they pulled apart but only so he could whisper something in the woman's ear; something that must have been amusing as it caused the girl to laugh merrily and then kiss the young man lightly.

It was together that the couple made their way to the reception desk, passing Emiline on the way. "Oh shut up, you good for nothing git!" The female scolded, slapping her partner's hand lightly.

He let out a hearty laugh. "At least I'm not a nerd!" He retorted teasingly. The young woman hit him upside the head before leading him by the hand to the receptionist, both chuckling contently.

_That's it_, Emiline thought jealously. _That boy is mine._

Draco and Hermione reached the receptionist still laughing quietly. "Good evening. How may I help you?" The young man asked kindly in a rich French accent.

Draco ceased his laughter quickly enough to reply. "Good evening to you too. Honeymoon suite for Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, thanks." The man raised an eyebrow in surprised. "The newly-weds? No!"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Oui, monsieur. That's us." The man stared at them for a short while before accepting it and leading them to their room, explaining the workings of the hotel; for example, the fact that they could Apparate around the castle yet not into any of the private rooms or suites.

Hermione sighed heavily as soon as the man had left them. "Ah! Thank heavens! I'm dead!" Draco grinned at her as she flopped onto the bedspread and jumped on beside her.

"Yes, I agree. How about a good night's rest and then tomorrow we'll explore this beautiful country, which we call France?" Hermione smiled before slipping off the bed to change.

When she returned Draco was waiting in the large bed. He cocked his head when he saw her apparel. She was in a low-cut nightgown that reached mid-thigh. It was made of black silk, the top of lace. There were two thin straps holding it up. Hermione shrugged. "They're my real nightclothes. The others were because **you** were sleeping with me." She stated before climbing into the bed.

Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around her delicate form. "Well, I don't think I mind at all. No, not one bit." Hermione laughed happily as he held her against himself. "Good night gorgeous." He whispered softly pecking her on her lips. "Good night, Draco." She replied.

And it was with those words that they slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of nothing but the other.

It was nearly nine o'clock when Hermione awoke to small circles being drawn around her collarbone and soft breath against her neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco lying with his head beside her and nuzzled into her neck, drawing small patterns on her skin. They quickly showered and changed before Apparating to the third level on which the restaurants were.

Not to their knowledge, Emiline was seated in the corner with her friends keeping a sharp eye out for the strikingly good-looking male. When she did see him, her eyes darkened with annoyance. How was it possible that someone as faint-hearted as that woman could get a man like that? She watched as they took their seats only two tables down.

Draco grinned as he pulled out the chair for his wife. "Ma chère." He stated with a proud smile as Hermione giggled childishly and took the seat he offered. Draco quickly seated himself at the remaining chair but shuffled over so that he was seated right beside her. "Let me order, love."

As he thought carefully of what he wanted and waited for the food to appear, Hermione thought over his last sentence. He had called her love, had he not? But what was it that he meant by that? _It was probably just an accident…but what if he really meant it and wanted to say it subtly…it's only be two weeks though…so what? He could still care about you that much…_

Hermione snapped out of reverie when Draco let out a small yell of glee when their food appeared. Hermione grinned at his selection. There was a bowl of freshly cut apples and another of strawberries. There was a medium sized bowl of melted chocolate in the middle as well as assortments of other fruits and two bowls of Wild Berry yoghurt. In the centre of the table was a large glass of Berry Smoothie, with two straws sticking out.

She blushed deeply as he took a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and fed it to her. Hermione smiled softly as she did the same to him. Draco grinned before kissing her lightly, reveling in the taste of strawberry and chocolate. It was in this 'honeymooners' mood that they completed the whole of their breakfast, much to the disgust of Emiline.

Draco lifted Hermione into his arms bridal-style before carrying her the few flights up to their suite.

After setting her down, he lay down on the plush couch in their room. Hermione strolled over to him before lying on top of him, her head rested on his rising chest.

"Mya, why don't we go for a swim? There's an indoor pool on the second floor."

Hermione nodded and they speedily changed into their swimmers. Draco smirked as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her army-print bikini, which exposed her flat stomach and athletic legs. "I rather like that." He whispered into her ear suggestively.

Hermione laughed before replying. "And I like that." She whispered back, indicating to his deep blue board-shorts that revealed his well toned stomach and robust build, before pushing away and wrapping a bathrobe around her.

Draco caught the one that she threw at him and wrapped it around him before they Apparated down to the indoor swimming pool. They put their robes in a corner before standing at the edge of the pool. Draco dove in almost immediately. "Come on, Mya. Get it!" Hermione shook her head fervently before lying down on one of the Ly-Lo's that were beside the large windows, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat.

Draco smirked as he climbed gracefully out of the pool. Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt two dripping arms picked her up from her seat. "DRACO! PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched.

Draco grinned at her expression. "Beg your pardon, Madame? I'm afraid I didn't hear that." He answered smartly as he neared the edge of the pool.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Hermione yelled, attracting the attention of the few around her. Draco grinned slyly. "Whatever you say, my beautiful." He whispered before releasing her from his arms. Hermione screamed before wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

Draco's laughter died down as he felt himself being pulled into the water below him. "AHHHH!" Their screams merged together to a deafening sound.

Draco resurfaced gasping for air. "Hermione? Hermione!" He yelled spinning around to find her. He felt something brush up against his arm. He spun to see her floating on the surface of the water, limply. "Mya!" He yelled as she rolled over, her face in the water now.

He frowned. _The woman's trying to scare me. That's it. She'll have to come up for air._

He waited a few moments before noticing that she wasn't moving at all, no air escaping in the form of bubbles. "Hermione?" He whispered before turning her over softly.

Her body lifelessly accepted his request as she remained unmoving. Draco gasped with shock before leaning in to resuscitate her. As he placed his mouth on her lips to feed her air, he felt her lips press against him and her arms wrap around his neck.

Draco pulled back shocked to see her smiling face. She shrugged before muttering, "Revenge." Draco grinned at her cunning trick before swooping down on her and trapping her lips in another kiss.

They continued to swim for a small while, playing around in the water and splashing each other. "Race you to the spa!" Hermione yelled. They swam quickly to the pool steps and raced out. Draco caught up to the young woman and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and moved her to a side. He moved to put her down but her arms were firmly wrapped around him.

"Pick me up and you take me the whole way, mate." Draco rolled his eyes, sighing heavily before complying with her. Many others had come and gone yet Draco and Hermione remained in the room, going from the spa to the sauna to the pool and back.

They were relaxing in the spa, Hermione on Draco's lap when they noticed a girl glaring at the couple. Her purple hair was shining in the sun yet her eyes were darkened with jealousy. Hermione sighed heavily. "Do you really need to attract so much attention, Draco? I get insecure."

Draco looked at her confused, removing her cheek from her skin. "Insecure? Why would you ever get insecure?" Hermione blushed deeply before muttering something incoherent. "Mya, what was that?"

Hermione looked up shyly. "Because they are all so much prettier and perfect than me." Draco was stunned. In his eyes Hermione was the most stunning girl he had met. She was strikingly beautiful, funny, friendly, nice, had a great personality and was superiorly smart.

"Hermione Allison Malfoy, you are far from imperfect in my eyes. Besides, I know what girls like that one are like. I hate them. They think they own the world and can get any guy they want. I know just what to do with that cursed woman."

It was now Hermione's turn to be confused. "To do with her? What?"

Draco grinned slyly. "I'm a Slytherin am I not? I propose that we are friendly to her, make her think that we trust her and like her. Let her flirt or whatever she wants to do and then when she goes a bit too far or when we tire of her flirtatious actions, we reveal to her that we are married. Simple yet it ends their superior stature."

Hermione looked uneasy about the thing. "As long as you, being my husband, don't flirt with her I'm fine with it." Draco smiled softly at her, tucking a damp tendril of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it now that I have you." Hermione smiled softly before nodding.

It was only moments later that they saw the girl approaching the spa they were in. "We've got to be all…lovey-dovey…to make her jealous." Hermione grinned but gasped as his lips touched the spot where her jaw and neck met. She felt Draco smirk before attacking that spot.

Hermione leant back against him, closing her eyes. It was only when the water rippled, indicating the girl's entrance did she open them. She chose to ignore the girl before turning to Draco, kissing him softly.

She giggled as he whispered softly into her ear, making shivers run up and down her spine. _Oh…I think I'm in love…WHAT! IN LOVE! Maybe I am…but I can't be…but I need him so much…that's not true…yes it is! I wouldn't have been jealous of that stupid woman if I wasn't!_ Hermione sighed, cutting off her argument with her mind.

The girl opposite them coughed forcefully. Draco stopped wooing his wife and turned to the girl with a slightly annoyed smile. To tell the truth, he didn't want to stop whispering sweet nothings to Hermione. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they weren't just things he said. He really did mean them. He was falling in love with the woman he had befriended only two weeks ago. Life really did work miracles.

"Hi. I'm Emiline Delinquart." The girl stated brightly extending her hand.

Draco stared at the hand before returning his look to the girl. "I'm Draco and this is Hermione." He introduced, purposely excluding their last names.

The girl sighed excessively. "Oh wow! That's such a tantalising name; Draco. It's so…dark yet sexy." Draco forced a smile onto his face, hiding his disgust.

"Why thank you. I personally love the name Hermione. It's so exotic don't you think? I mean, it suits her well. You do know that according to Greek myths, Hermione was the daughter of Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world. Hermione is said to have inherited her mother's stunning beauty. I think that my Hermione certainly must have."

Emiline smiled forcedly, covering the scowl that had taken over her face. "Quite lovely. So how old are you? I'm seventeen."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Same and Hermione is sixteen."

Her face took one of shock. "Really! But don't you think that you'd be better off with someone your age? Not someone a whole year younger than you!"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "No. I prefer someone a year younger anyway." He turned his attention to Hermione who had shuffled uncomfortably in his arms. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?s"

Hermione nodded taking on a sweet smile. "It's perfect seeing as I prefer someone a year older." Draco grinned at the tone of her voice; sweet yet seductive. He place light kissed along her jaw before sealing his lips on hers. When they pulled away they saw that the girl had left, much to their delight.

Hermione grinned. "Now that that's done, you dimwit, come on. We're going to look like prunes if we don't leave already." Draco chuckled and together they made their way up the stairs to their room.

* * *

**End Note:**

**hey ppl,**

**thank you sooo much to all my reviewers...im sorry that i havent been thanking youse all and stuff but adding a chappie is just a spur-of-the-moment thing. i hope that u dont expect me to update as often as i have been. its just that i have a few chappies written out but im coming the the end of my pre-prepared chappies...sorry **

**love ya,**

**angie**

**ps. PLEASE REVEIW PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter V

The wind was blowing softly across the lake ahead of them, sending ripples up and down the surface. To Hermione, it was like Draco's touch. As he stroked his hand up and down her arm, it sent trembles running up and down her spine. It was their last night in France and though it wasn't cold, she was quivering with every touch.

As their honeymoon had passed, she had grown more and more attached to him and had become unexplainably jealous whenever the stupid airhead, Emiline, came up to them. She couldn't help but get a queasy feeling in her stomach whenever he spoke to the woman as if he truly did care. What if he did and was planning on leaving Hermione after the war for the bimbo?

Yet much to his obliviousness, Draco had the same worries. Hermione had made many friends in few days, many of them men. He hated the way he would get an uneasy feeling whenever one approached to speak to her and he was unsure about the fluttering feel he had whenever she smiled or kissed him.

As they stood out on the balcony, they pondered over their emotions. Hermione scowled as she saw the violet-haired girl on the lookout for Draco. "I can't take this, Draco." Hermione spoke boldly. "I want to tell her that your mine. I hate it the way she struts to you like she owns you."

Draco nodded understandingly. He didn't like it when the woman came over to them and he was confused about the wall that would cover Hermione's emotions. "If you want, you should go get a drink or something but pass her on the way. When I give you an indication, come back and we'll reveal all." He complied with a roguish wink.

Hermione cursed herself inwardly as she felt the sensible side of her melt away with his simple action. Stuttering her agreement with the plan, she quickly went to the drinks table, passing Emiline on the way but making sure to keep a keen eye on Draco.

She saw the ditzy woman make a beeline towards her husband and couldn't suppress her feeling of hatred towards her.

Draco sighed heavily as he saw the 'bimbo', as Hermione called her, make her way towards him. "Draco! How great to see you!" She exclaimed, over excitedly.

He mumbled his reply and then switched off his mind as she began to ramble on and moved his gaze to find Hermione. She was standing angrily at the drinks table yet was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She had dressed herself in short, black pleated skirt and a low-cut, salmon-pink halter top that didn't quite reach the top of her skirt. It was backless, one strap at the bottom and another from under her arms holding the top together. She had a pale-pink tint to her lips and eyelids, her eyes perfectly lined. Her hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, two stray curls framing her face.

"Draco. Draco!" He quickly looked away from the mesmerizing woman to the not-so-appealing one in front of him. "Huh? Erm…I got a bit distracted."

Emiline giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl while flipping her hair over her shoulder, obviously assuming he was distracted by her. "Yes. I was saying that you deserve better. You don't deserve a muggleborn nerd who is quite ugly. Draco…you should be with someone like me; rich, beautiful and powerful." She stated quite openly, running a finger down his arm. Draco tapped twice on the railing and Hermione came almost running to them.

She came beside him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the side of her neck softly. She smiled softly before glaring at Emiline. If looks could kill, Emiline's death would have been almost completely confirmed. Draco took it as his cue to scowl down at the violet-haired girl. "Actually, Emiline, I am completely happy with my **wife**, Hermione."

Draco did everything in his power to stop himself from laughing as Emiline's 'seductive' expression turned to one of shock then to one of disgust before becoming embarrassment. "Erm…I-I…w-woops…" She stuttered quietly before running into the crowed dining room.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically before smiled up at him. "Now do I have you all to myself?" She asked seductively. Draco smiled back before kissing her softly, deepening the kiss while holding her tightly to his body.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers before muttering, "You'll have me for yourself forever, Mya." Hermione pulled back staring him in the eye. "I better, you numbskull." Hermione sighed heavily. "I've become attached to you. I don't want seventh year to begin." Draco nodded understandingly.

"I know. We still have to go on like we're not a couple or anything. But we could always say that our positions will be withdrawn if we aren't considerate towards each other."

Hermione smiled before kissing him. She sighed absent-mindedly as she felt the warmth of his tongue on her lips and greedily accepted it. Soon to Hermione's delight, they were playing in a raging battle for dominance. They broke apart, gasping for air before Draco quickly leaned down and captured her senses in another kiss.

Hermione sighed heavily, staring out of the window of the near-empty train. There was just the driver, Draco, herself, their owls and the Deputy Heads in it. Jayden and Aaliyah had decided to get another compartment. It seemed that during their time alone, when the newly-weds were on their honeymoon, they had come to know each other quite well and were now a couple. Dumbledore had decided it most wise for them all to return to Muggle London before the arrival of their peers and so they found themselves on this cold, worn train. They were all to stay in two small rooms at the Three Broomsticks before catching the train back to the castle they called a school.

Draco had gone to the bathroom and to ask the driver how long it would be before they reached their destination of Platform 9 ¾. As Hermione shuffled through her bag, she came upon a small book that she had forgotten about. It was a small wedding gift her parents had given her, as well as a few other things. She pulled out the small book, appraising its soft, marron velvet cover and gold wording that read, _Property of Hermione Allision Malfoy_. It was a journal in which her parents had hoped she would write about her married life or life in general.

Hermione had thought the idea of a journal ridiculous yet she pulled out a quill and ink and began to write on the neatly lined, blank pages.

_31/08/1999_

_Dearest Diary,_

_When Dad and Mum gave this book to me, I thought they were going insane. They had said that I would 'start going through emotional changes' that I haven't before. Much to my regret yet joy, I have to say that they were right._

_Upon finding out about the need for a marriage between Draco and I, I was appalled. Of course, I wasn't as upset as I usually would have been, after all he did save me but I wasn't too happy about it. But with our honeymoon now over and school about to begin, I've realised that my feelings have developed._

_The feelings of jealousy that spring up in me whenever a girl flirts with Draco aggravate me to no end yet I know that it is a good thing. With the school term beginning, Draco and I will need to revert back to our old selves, minus the bickering. I want to be able to shout our relationship from the highest tower of the castle but I know that I can't._

_I know that when the school term starts, all the seventh year girls will begin falling at Draco's feet, not to mention blabbering over 'his great hotness' as Lavender and Parvati call it. I just wish I could tell them all to shut up because he is my husband and mine only._

_These feelings of jealousy and protectiveness are supposed to be a good thing, I've heard. At least I can be assured that my husband is not one that I will hate for my heart is already being handed over to him. Sometimes I wish I could tell him the truth but what would he say?_

_I don't really think that he feels the same about me. He seemed like he did in France but I'm almost certain that it was for show, to spite Emiline. He did continue to behave in almost the same way afterwards but perhaps it was just because he had realised the reaction it caused in me or because he had become accustomed to it._

_Either way, I don't think I'll know how he truly feels for quite a long time. I have neither the bravery nor strength to tell him and I doubt he would tell me. If only there was a way to find out. I know that someone like Ginny would be able to find out but telling her would be a catastrophe, not to mention that no one can know._

_This inner battle I am having with myself is completely frustrating and I just wish that I could tell him my emotions the moment he walks in the compartment doors. Whenever I'm without him, I feel empty. Perhaps this is just a side-effect of the prophecy but nevertheless, it is what I feel. It is almost like my life is dependant on him._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Allison Granger Malfoy._

Hermione shut the book with a heavy sigh and put it back into her bag. As she did this, Draco re-entered the room, looking quite pensive. Something was definitely on his mind. Despite her desperate hopes that it was the same mental battle as she was experiencing, she doubted it.

She smiled softly as he seated himself beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm going to miss this." He whispered softly, causing those familiar chills to race up her spine. "At least we have our own common room. It will be just you and me, alone…in our own silk bed." He added cheekily. Hermione laughed gleefully after slapping him lightly.

She shifted down in the seat, laying her head in his lap so she was looking up at him. He gazed into her eyes, running his hand through her locks. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment which she thought would be one of their last. Both of their friends would want them to spend time with them and would question if they didn't.

"You know what, Mya?" He asked rhetorically. "I think I'm becoming dependant on your being. It's almost like I need your presence to live." Hermione felt her heart skip a few several beats at his word. Could he feel the same? Was it possible?

She nodded. "I know how you feel." She whispered almost incoherently. "I know exactly what that feeling is like." Draco smiled before his face became very serious once more.

"Erm…I was thinking before I came back. I…I don't really know if I could tell you this…but…I…" He sighed heavily. "Never mind." Hermione looked up in surprise. "Oh no, mister. You are going to tell me. You what?"

He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with worry and anxiety. "I…I th-think I'm falling." Hermione's eyes widened as the realisation of his statement hit her. His eyes darted around her face, searching for some reaction yet he was surprised when her face broke into a wide smile. "Then let us fall together." She whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

Draco and Hermione had been quite disgruntled when they were disturbed from their 'alone-time' by two slightly-dishevelled teenagers. Jayden had merely smirked before informing them that they were almost there and it was time to ready to leave the train, while Aaliyah had blushed to no extent.

True to their word, the train slowed to a stop meagre minutes later and the four unloaded themselves and their belongings from the rackety, yet reliable train. They pushed themselves through the barrier and then caught a taxi close to the pub that led to the Three Broomsticks.

Tom, the barkeeper, had happily welcomed them in and showed them to their conjoined rooms. Draco and Jayden were given a room to share while Hermione and Aaliyah got one to themselves. Hermione had playfully pouted at Draco who grinned.

They had all gone out that night for dinner, to the local Muggle pizza store. Draco and Jayden, being purebloods, were astonished by the taste of the food, happy with the all-you-can-eat deal they had received. By the end of the night, they were all full.

Hermione smiled as she drifted asleep. The next day would prove to be quite a challenge as they faced their friends, away from each other. It would only be during the nights that they could find solace in the other. Draco, in the next room, was lying quite awake pondering over what would happen the next day.

It was vital that they put forward a façade of forced friendship. It would be terrifyingly hard for them to cope but nevertheless, they would try. It was to be one of the many obstacles they would need to overcome.


	7. Chapter VI

Harry James Potter awoke to the glare of the rising sun in his eyes. In the bed on the other side of the small room, a redheaded boy was fast asleep. Harry sighed heavily as he thought about the past few weeks. With the arrival of Dumbledore, he had decided against tracking down Snape and Voldemort and opted to return to school. Hermione and Ron had agreed quite relieved yet after the first two weeks of the holidays had passed, Harry and Ron had not received any word from their friend.

She had promised to write to them as soon as possible. They had been informed that she was going on a holiday with her family and wouldn't return with a week left of the holidays, yet she hadn't written to them. Obviously worried about her well-being, they had sent letters after letters yet their owls had returned with the letters unopened.

Harry had thought himself stupid for the thought yet he couldn't help but think that it was her that had been kidnapped. The Daily Prophet had read a few weeks back that a muggleborn witch, currently attending Hogwarts, had been kidnapped by a Death Eater only to have the Death Eater's very own son bring her to St. Mungo's.

He had instantly worried when their first few letters had returned as had Ron and Ginny. Their hope that it wasn't her had slowly died away as their letters continued to be returned unanswered or opened.

It was this day that would declare if it was really her or not. Harry drew in a long, ragged breath before climbing out the bed. He couldn't have it be her. Sirius' death had been a shock to him but he was even closer to Hermione.

An hour or so later the three were all ready for their next year at school, Harry's palms sweaty from anxiety. What if she wasn't there? What if it was her that had been taken? This day would prove to be an important one.

Their hired car came to a stop at the station, the chauffeur opening their door for them. They thanked the man profusely before making their way to the barrier. Aaliyah and Jayden quickly went through leaving the couple alone. Draco and Hermione embraced one last time before pushing their way through the barrier. They purposefully sent an irritated glare at the other.

In the distance, Hermione could see a shock of red and black hair. She sent an apologetic glance at Draco before shouting loudly. "Oh sod off, Malfoy! Get a damned life!"

Draco grinned at her knack of acting. "I have one, thank you very much and it's rather a wonderful one, Granger."

Hermione scoffed. "I doubt it. If so, it's quite a pathetic one. You might want to beg for a new one." Draco scowled at her.

"Whatever, woman. I can't believe you, you sodding cow. I'll fetch you when we're wanted." He winked roguishly at her once before turning away quickly and leaving in a graceful manner.

Hermione looked at the crowd of first years staring at her. She sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. He is one to avoid if you aren't in Slytherin." They gave her a fretful glance before scattering away. Hermione was about to pick her stuff when a ball of energy hit her.

"Mione! You're alright!" Hermione laughed genuinely and embraced the younger girl tightly. Ginny pulled back to look her in the eye before rambling on. "What the hell happened to you? We sent letter after letter but Pig kept on coming back with the letter. We thought that it was just him so we sent Hedwig but it happened as well. I can't bloody believe you! What happened?"

Hermione laughed, nervously. "I don't know Ginny. I didn't get the letters. I've been awfully busy after we got back. Dumbledore collected me to stay at Hogwarts for a week. I made Head Girl!"

Ginny beamed. "We knew you would! That's incredible! I swear Hedwig is just getting to old and Pig's just a stupid little owl. Who's Head Boy?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but two voices distracted her. "Mione!" Hermione spun around to see two familiar boys grinning at her. She ran at them and embraced them. "Harry! Ron! It's wonderful to see you!" When they pulled back, they gaped at her appearance.

Aaliyah had somehow managed to convince Hermione to wear a short denim pleated skirt with a white tank top that barely touched her bellybutton. She was wearing a pair of knee-high white heeled boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, having been straightened by the other witch. A large golden hoop hung from each ear and a small diamond stud in her second hole, as well as a small diamond piercing sparkling on her nose. Both the second hole and the nose piercing had been another success of Aaliyah who had both and more. Her rings glistened brightly in the sunlight.

Harry and Ron looked her over appreciatively before their gaze rested on the shimmering rings on her finger. "Mione?" Hermione looked away from Ginny, with whom she had started a conversation, in response.

"Don't you know not to interrupt Ronald?" Ginny asked frustrated until Ron lifted Hermione's hand for all to see. They all shot questioning glances at her.

"Erm…they're from…a relative…" Hermione muttered, telling them only half the story.

Harry and Ron seemed to accept the excuse yet Ginny didn't. "You put it on the ring finger."

Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to make up something quickly. "Well…you see…the…they erm…look best on that finger so I put them there."

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever. We're just glad that you're alright." The other two nodded in response before they boarded the train.

Draco had met Blaise Zambini on his way to find a compartment but much to his surprise, as soon as the train had begun moving Pansy Parkinson had come flying into the compartment looking quite livid. "Draco Christopher Malfoy! You bloody sodding idiot! What the hell happened to you? I tried to contact you at that god-forsaken manor of yours yet you weren't there!"

Draco winced at the look on the face of the girl that was one of his closest friends. Many had seen her as a frustrating woman who was infatuated with Draco but her insufferable crush for him had long passed and she had returned to the girl that had been like a sister to him since they were little children. "Hey Pans." He muttered weakly.

"Oh don't you 'Hey Pans' me, mister! I was worried sick about you! Imagine the nerve of you! Disappearing for a good day without telling your parents or myself your whereabouts only to have **Dumbledore** tell us where you were! You're an intolerable, selfish git! We were worried sick about you! It's almost like if little Peter had gone missing!" She finished off, referring to her nine year old brother.

Draco sighed before mumbling his apologies. Pansy sighed heavily before crashing into him with a tight embrace. "It's alright, Draco. I was just so worried." She moved away from him, tears stinging her eyes. "I didn't want to believe that something had happened to you." Draco smiled softly before rubbing her back in reassurance as she wiped the moisture from her eyes.

A few minutes had passed before Draco felt an odd stinging sensation in the bottom of his stomach. He was most definitely not hungry for he had consumed 'too much food' as Hermione had scolded. He realised that the moment he thought of Hermione, the sharp stinging had disappeared only to return when Hermione had left his mind. _Damn side-effects_, he thought to himself. He needed to find Hermione.

He quickly stood up. "Draco? Where are you going now?" Draco turned to Blaise and Pansy who were staring at him, eyebrows raised. He coughed softly.

"I was told that the Heads have to go the Heads Compartment to erm…have a meeting about now. I must go a collect Granger." Pansy looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"Oh alright, you've passed the test though you didn't tell us you made Head Boy." She stated with a grin. 'Congratulations Draco. You're quite lucky that you got Granger for Head Girl, she's smart that one. She'd be a good friend if Lucius and father weren't always on our backs." Draco nodded before quickly leaving the compartment.

Despite the common belief that they were Muggle-haters, Pansy and he didn't mind Muggles or muggleborns along with Blaise. They were merely overshadowed by their controlling fathers who couldn't stand muggleborns or Muggles. Draco knocked sharply on the compartment that he had seen Hermione in.

Hermione sighed in an aggravated manner as the sharp pain in her stomach began to sting more and more. Every time she thought of Draco, the sensation would ebb away yet return soon after. She knew what this meant but Draco had said he would come and find her so it was now that she was impatiently waiting. "Mione? Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Lavender calling her name. "What's the matter, Mione?"

Hermione thanked the heavens when she was saved from answering by a sharp knock on the compartment door. Much to her glee, Draco was standing outside the door.

Harry and Ron grumbled angrily while Ginny and Lavender ignored the 'petty hatred' as they called it. Hermione, on the other hand, felt like jumping for joy. Draco slid the door open, a small smile flitting across his face at the sight of Hermione's sparkling eyes. "Looking good, Granger. You seem to be keeping up this past week. I am very impressed. I may find myself unable to comply with restraints." He said in a seductive voice, licking his upper lip.

Hermione gaped at him before laughing loudly. "As always I look wonderful, Malfoy. Allow me to return the compliment." He grinned slyly. "You should know that I always do radiate with my stunning good looks and charming personality."

Harry and Ron gaped at their friends as she laughed at the comment of their 'arch enemy', Ron seeming more insulted than the other boy. They were both at a loss for words as were Ginny and Lavender. But the two, on the other hand, were grinning surprised. "Personality? Good looks? What on earth are you on about?" Hermione questioned quite innocently before laughing as Draco pretended to clutch at his heart. "What do you want, Ferret-face?"

Draco mock gasped, still clutching at his chest.. "Oh how could you! The pain, Hermione! The tormenting pain is just too much for me to ever bear!" He grinned as Hermione giggled before continuing. "We're wanted up at the Heads Compartment. Come on, my lovely." He stated turning on his heel and making his way to the compartment.

Hermione made to follow, giggling, when a hand flew out and grabbed her arm. She turned to see a very red-faced Ron, the hurt evident in his blue eyes. "What the hell was that about Hermione? **Flirting** with **Malfoy**? How could you?" Hermione sighed, exasperatedly also seeing Harry glaring betrayed at her. _If only they knew_, she thought.

"Honestly Ronnie mate. You need to get passed these childhood grudges. Besides, Dumbledore wanted Malfoy and me to be civil towards each other. He was up at the castle with me for a week too so we decided to get past the animosity." She lied quickly with a shrug. "Alright then, I'm off. I'll see you lot later."

Draco had entered the front compartment and was waiting impatiently with Hermione. During their little 'exchange' Draco had happily watched at the faces of Potter and Weasley had become shocked and then infuriated as they turned a wonderful shade of red. He had done everything in his power to stop himself from laughing out loud at their appearance.

He smiled widely as Hermione cautiously opened the door. "Welcome Mrs Malfoy." He whispered happily with a mischievous wink. Hermione giggled lightly, placing a locking charm on the doors.

She slowly sauntered over to where Draco was seated and placed herself on his lap. He began to speak but she placed her finger over his lips. "Sh…just enjoy the silence." She whispered softly shifting her weight against his build.

Draco smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He drew in a long, relieved breath, catching a whiff of her perfume. It was a beautiful mixture of apples and passionfruit. He sighed gently at the delicious smell.

"Draco?" He made a soft noise indicating he had heard her. "What do you think our friends would think? I know mine would flip. Well, Harry and Ron definitely would." Draco grinned at that statement.

"I didn't think they would do anything else. I know that I'd be protective of someone as beautiful as you." He smiled roguishly as she blushed heavily. "I also know that my friends don't really mind you. Pansy even said that I was lucky to have you as Head Girl and that you were smart. They're not like they come across and they wouldn't detest this relationship. Yours only would because of the way I've treated you in the past."

Hermione had turned so she was facing him. "Your friends wouldn't mind? Really?" For some unfathomable reason, she seemed happy that they didn't mind.

"Yes…" Draco answered warily. "Why?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "I…I just don't like the idea of keeping this to just my family, the professors and us. I want to be able to tell others, you know?"

Draco nodded before staring at her seriously in the eye. "You know we couldn't tell them. If the word somehow got out, we'd be in for it." Draco knew that deep down he wanted to. He hated the idea of hiding the fact he was married to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "I wish we could tell them. Even if it's just that we're in a relationship, not that we're married yet."

Hermione looked up at Draco, sadness written over her face. "I know. It hurts that we can't trust anyone with this secret." Draco nodded. "Perhaps one day we will. We'll be able to tell them freely; even if it were just one person." Draco grinned nodding in agreement before quickly leaving to go to the bathroom while Hermione patiently waited for him.

Hermione was tolerantly standing in front of a window while gazing wistfully through it. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her delicate form. She spun around and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Draco placed one of his hands behind her neck and the other on her waist, pulling her in closer for a kiss. Hermione shifted her hands, tangling her fingers in his delicate blonde locks. His hand moved from her waist to the small of her back, rubbing small circles into her skin gently.

She groaned with frustration as he pulled back, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You're beautiful, you know?" Hermione smiled into his chest at his words. "Thank you," came her reply, muffled by Draco's front.

Draco seated himself with Hermione beside him, holding her close by his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and before long drifted asleep. Draco smiled at the beauty in his arms and rested her head against hers. Before he could help himself, he too had fallen into a deep slumber. And it was like this that they travelled the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Heya,**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing to me people. It means alot to me. I was just wondering if you guys would be kind enough to review if you read this story/chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my one-shots. Dont worry about my other story because its on hold for a small while. Thankyou,**

**Angie**


	8. Chapter VII

**Van Wert, 2005**

As their memories of the train ride came to an end, Hermione and Draco pulled Harry out of their pensieve. Harry stared at them in shock. "What the hell, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head firmly.

"No Harry. I won't answer anything at all until you have seen all those memories. As for now, it is getting late and you need to get back to your family." Harry looked out the window to see that it was quite dark and a small clock on the wall read that it was already 10pm.

"Where are your children?" He questioned, wanting to say farewell to them.

"They've already gone to bed, Harry. Take the pensieve back with you and let the others see. It'll be easier that way." Harry nodded in agreement and they said their farewells before he Apparated away.

After shutting the door behind her close friend firmly, she leaned against it her eyes tightly shut. She felt her husband's presence beside her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Mya…you okay?"

Hermione nodded softly. "Mhmm…" She softly murmured. Draco smiled softly placing his lips on her neck as he began to attack her in a fury of kisses. Hermione giggled softly before kissing him firmly on his lips. "I miss our youth, Draco. Even with the upcoming war, we were so carefree but now we have so many responsibilities and such."

Draco nodded before a mischievous glint took over his aquamarine eyes. He took her hand as he led her up the stairs. "Who said our youth had to disappear?"

Hermione cocked her head in an attempt to question his statement. Draco grinned cheekily. "You'll see when we get to the bedroom, love." Hermione gaped and then giggled furiously as they quickly ran up the stairs.

**Potter Residence, 2005**

Harry sighed heavily as he returned to his home. It was still only mid afternoon there. Ginny yelped with surprise as the raven-haired man Apparated into the room. "Harry! You're home early! What happened? Did you find her?" She questioned as she jumped up and raced towards him. He rubbed his temples in shock before seating himself in a soft couch. "Harry?"

He looked up at his wife. "Yeah. I found her." Ginny squealed in delight before questioning the slight obstruction in his joy. "I got there and I realised that she's married with children. I saw the kids playing and then I heard the man talking. It's Malfoy, Ginny. She's married to Draco Malfoy, the bane of our existence at Hogwarts, and has three children with him with another one on the way."

Ginny gulped nervously and seemed to sit down with a sort of awe mixed with guilt and shock before slowly seating herself beside her husband. Almost suddenly Albus Dumbledore appeared out of the flames which had become a green colour much to their ignorance. "Harry, m'boy! How was your visit to Hermione?"

Harry stared at the professor before his eyes darkened slightly. "You know didn't you?" Harry spat angrily. "You **knew** that she was married to Malfoy. You knew that he was in Van Wert with her! How could you **not** tell me? Do you even know how shocked I was?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Harry…it was impossible for you to know before the war for it could most probably be detrimental to the war and after they disappeared, I did not find it my place to reveal their news but their job. They would return once it was time for them to."

Harry sighed heavily. "Sorry, professor. I'm…just a bit stressed at the moment." Dumbledore nodded understandingly before muttering something about a meeting and Floo-ed out of the Potter home.

Ginny smiled softly. "You've obviously not gone too far into the memories. Go on…take another few peeks." She whispered before leaving the room, wiping the flour from her hands onto her apron.

Harry stared after his wife, there was something she was scared about yet he knew she wasn't going to come near telling him. Sighing softly, he re-entered the memories.

**Hogwarts, 1999**

After a few farewell kisses, Hermione climbed out of the carriage with the assistance of Draco, much to the shock and disgust (on behalf of a few) of the students. Hermione giggled lightly and was about to say something when Harry, Ron and Ginny came rushing up to her.

"Hermione! There you are! Why didn't you come back?" Ron rambled, hugging her tightly. Draco mumbled angrily at this. It was common knowledge that Ron had a large crush on Hermione, even Hermione knew it.

Hermione pulled away quickly. "Sorry…I just…couldn't be bothered coming back seeing as the meeting ended when we were almost there and I had to get on the Heads' carriage. So sorry, to you all."

Harry and Ron seemed to readily accept her explanation though Ginny looked doubtful, her gaze flicking from Hermione to Draco and back again.

Hermione grinned widely and swung her arm around Ginny's shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on, missy. See you later, Draco!" She farewelled over her shoulder as Draco waved his goodbye to her.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron made it to the Great Hall just in time for the opening ceremony. They listened intently as the sorting occurred. Hermione cheered loudly as Aaliyah was placed into Gryffindor as Draco whooped loudly when Jayden was announced a Slytherin. They all gleefully began piling food onto the plates after Dumbledore's odd words. "So Hermione…tell us…how was the week with the Ferret? What'd you do?"

Hermione choked on her food at the unexpected question. "We erm…did random stuff. We, you know, got our things and erm…went to France." She replied, muttering the end softly.

Ginny and Harry stared at her in horror though Ron didn't hear her. "What was that, Mione?"

"We…erm…went to France for a few days."

The table winced as Ron spat out his food in shock and his face began to blend in with his fiery hair. "WHAT! YOU DID WHAT!"

Hermione glared heavily. "Stop attracting attention, Ronald. Honestly. It's not much of a big deal. We went to France."

"**Who** went to France, exactly?" Harry questioned as Ginny leaned in with interest and Ron sputtered angrily.

"Draco and I went to France. It isn't important, really. We ate, went swimming, a bit of skiing, we slept and clubbed. No biggie." Hermione sighed angrily as she finished. "Happy?"

Harry and Ron nodded sheepishly before quickly striking up a conversation with Dean and Seamus about Quidditch. Hermione glared at their backs before turning to Ginny who was prodding her arm.

"So…Hermione…tell me…" She started with a sly grin. "Have **fun** with Draco, eh?"

Hermione gaped and slapped Ginny's arm lightly. "What on earth, Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny shrugged. "You have to admit, Mione, he's gorgeous. He's the most wanted guy in the whole bloody school! I don't care if he tormented us at the beginning, but he's not as much of a bad guy as he seems. He's…hot?"

Hermione grinned. "Really? You think so?" Ginny nodded feverishly. "Well…if anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you." Hermione reassured her friend who giggled happily.

"Oh and by the way, Hermione. Hottie just happens to be staring at you." Hermione's head shot up and indeed, Draco was staring straight at her. He licked his upper lip suggestively before he sent her a sly wink and smile before turning to Blaise who was chatting animatedly about his latest crush, Sally-Anne Perks.

Ginny gaped at him before nudging Hermione with glee. "Did you see that, Mione!" She exclaimed happily. "OH! You would just be **perfect** for each other. I **swear** I can just see it written in the stars!" She squealed excitedly.

Hermione just smiled knowingly, returning to her food once more. "Who knows Ginny…perhaps it is." She muttered with a small shrug.

"Perhaps what is what?" Ron cut in. Hermione opened her mouth to make a quick excuse but Ginny beat her to it. "Oh shove off it, Ron! It's none of your business and if you must know, I was telling her that she and a particular good-looking boy are written in the stars." Ginny ended by poking her tongue at her brother.

"What boy? There is no one here that deserves Hermione. She doesn't have a boyfriend does she? How come I don't know about it?" Hermione scowled in annoyance.

"Honestly Ron. I **don't **have a boyfriend and what is it to you? It's my life so let me live it." Ginny smirked as Hermione glared at Ron and turned her back to her.

"Ugh...I can't believe that my fool of a brother actually thinks he has a chance with you. It's not like you like him…do you?" And so their dinner continued with a discussion of boys.

Hermione was finishing of the contents of her desert bowl when a smooth voice came from behind her. "Hermione, Professor Dumbledore wants us in his office. He wants to discuss something to do with our…erm…situation ...as Heads of course." Draco hastily added, wanting to avoid a fight.

Hermione nodded. "Just let me finish my desert, Mr. Impatient. Honestly." Draco grinned slyly. "How about I help you there, miss?"

Hermione looked up as her bowl was pulled from her hands. "Draco, I dema-" She was suddenly cut off as Draco pushed a spoon into her mouth. Ron stood up angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" He demanded, spitting out the last word as if it were a disease.

Draco cocked his head to a side. "Hmm…let me see. I'm helping Hermione here to finish off her food, seeing as she takes the smallest bites I have ever seen." He stated with a smirk before turning his attention to Hermione. "Come on, we don't want to keep McGonagall waiting."

Hermione nodded in agreement and quickly ran after Draco, after gathering her belongings. McGonagall stood waiting for them at the doors and lead them to the office when they had come to her.

"Curly-wurley." She stated with slight embarrassment. "Alright, Hermione and Draco. Professor Dumbledore will see you in his office now." The pair nodded and quickly made their way up the stairs.

They opened the door, cautiously and were welcomed by a smiling face. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy! It is always a pleasure to see you both again." Hermione and Draco grinned back at their Headmaster and mentor before seating themselves in a plush love-seat that had somehow found its way into the room.

"Now the matter that we need to address here is your current situation, as a married couple among your peers who do not know. I can understand that it will be quite difficult. I have been searching through the ancient library of the Ministry and I have come across a few books belonging to Merlin. He has stated quite clearly that it is of utmost importance that you both do not keep this bottled up inside of you. You must tell only **one** other person after marriage. So it is important for you both to tell only one of your friends; one of Hermione's and one of Draco's. I hope that this is clear. They must both swear by Wizard's Honour to keep this secret within them, by spell. No matter what, they cannot tell anyone unless they have your consent or someone else finds out and questions them. They are your 'secret-keepers'. That is all and you may leave."

Draco stood to leave yet Hermione began to speak. "Professor, did you just say that we were allowed to tell a friend?" The professor nodded. "Alright, but what exactly are we to tell them? Everything?"

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy. It would be easier to tell them all, though I advise that you start with basics. Oh, and remember that your classes don't begin tomorrow but the next. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day." Hermione and Draco both nodded before bidding goodnight and walking to their common room.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "I need Ginny. I need to tell her now." Draco opened his mouth to express his worry but Hermione beat him to it. "She doesn't mind. She told me this dinner that she, and I quote, 'can just see it written in the stars'." Draco grinned slyly.

"If only she knew how right she was which she will soon." He stated with a small chuckle. "I'm going to get Blaise. We'll all meet in the common room." Hermione nodded in agreement before rushing the opposite direction.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were saying their goodnights when the common room portrait swung open and Hermione rushed through the doorway. "Mione!" Ron exclaimed before rushing to her puffing form, causing Harry and Ginny to roll their eyes in exasperation. "Are you alright? Did anything hurt you? Was it Malfoy? I'll kill him!"

Hermione backed away with disturbance. "Ronald! Stop being so protective! I am absolutely fine! I was just bloody running! Now if you don't mind, I wish to speak to Ginny."

Ron scowled as Hermione rushed past him and grabbed Ginny by the sleeve and began to drag her out of the room. Ron shouted after them. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to **my **common room. I want to show Ginny my room and such." She retorted with evident frustration at Ron's clinginess.

"Oh! Can I come? I really, **really** want to see what our wonderful Hermione gets to live in." Hermione glowered as she spun around.

"No Ron! Stop being so clingy. I want to speak to Ginny in private so leave us **alone**! Oh! Goodnight, Harry! Sweet dreams!" She dragged Ginny out of the common room and huffed with irritation at Ron. "Honestly, that brother of yours…" She muttered before leading the way to her common room.

"So what is it you wanted to speak about, Mione?" Ginny questioned, still a bit surprised at Hermione's impatience. "It seems **very** important, eh?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "It is really important and it means a lot to me. I can only tell one person and I chose you. You'll find out when we get there. La muerte es una no maldición, sino un rega."

Hermione began to enter when she realised that Ginny was gaping in shock at the portrait. She stepped back and took a look and began to laugh loudly at what she saw.

Draco was seated under a shady tree with Hermione seated in his lap. There was a small basket of strawberries beside them and Draco was feeding them to Hermione. "Oh come on, Gin." She managed to say through her laughter while dragging Ginny once more.

Upon their arrival in the common room, they saw Draco and Blaise patiently waiting on one of the couches. "Oh wow! Mione, this place is **wonderful**!" Ginny exclaimed before noticing the two young men on the couch.

Draco raised an eyebrow, playfully. "Someone took their time." Hermione huffed once more annoyed. "It was all the fault of **her** bloody brother. Honestly, he needs to get over me." Draco smiled at her response and evident annoyance at one of his 'enemies'. "Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Draco nodded as Hermione led Ginny to the other couch. "Hold on a minute." Hermione waved her wand and four mugs of Butterbeer appeared on the table. Blaise and Ginny immediately reached for one but Hermione and Draco nervously sat waiting. Hermione nodded at Draco. "Go on, Draco. Short and sweet, alright?"

Draco smiled in reassurance. "Alright. Well…this is sort of hard to tell you both but…there…"

Hermione sighed. "There is no one called Hermione Allison Granger. She doesn't exist anymore." Blaise and Ginny stared at her for a minute before laughing uproariously.

Hermione growled before waving her hand in frustration, wishing that they would shut up. All of a sudden the room fell silent despite Ginny and Blaise still laughing, or so it seemed. They stopped suddenly and opened their mouths to protest but nothing came out of their mouths.

Draco and Hermione stared, surprised, before grinning widely. "AHA! I DID WANDLESS MAGIC!" Hermione exclaimed before dancing around the room. Draco jumped up and waved his hand, concentrating on Blaise and Ginny being able to speak again. "Go on! Speak!" He shouted excitedly. Blaise opened his mouth.

"What the hell happened there?" He stated, irritated but was answered by a triumphant yell. "MYA! I DID IT!" Hermione squealed happily and rushed to hug her husband.

Blaise and Ginny waited patiently, yet curiously, for the pair to settle. "How did you do that?" Ginny asked, awed when the couple finally sat once more. "I don't know! I mean…it's obviously one of the powers but we didn't know we could do it!"

"Hermione…" Ginny questions cautiously. "What powers?" Hermione was about to scold Ginny on her forgetfulness when she realised that they hadn't explained.

"Well, as I was saying before you began to laugh. I am **not** Hermione Granger. I am…Hermione Malfoy." Ginny and Blaise both spat out the liquids that they were drinking.

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed, shrilly.

Hermione blushed and so Draco spoke. "Well, you see…Hermione and I were wed during the holidays, hence the rings on her finger. Let us explain."

And so, together Hermione and Draco explained to the pair their story, the prophecy before making them agree to Wizards Honour that they would keep it a secret and bound them to secrecy with a spell. Blaise soon left and Draco retired to bed yet Ginny and Hermione stayed awake.

As soon as Draco disappeared up the stairs, Ginny squealed with excitement. "OH MY GOSH! You're married! I cannot believe it! And to Draco Malfoy! Wow! It's amazing! He's the hottest guy at this whole school! You're so lucky! If anyone found out, which they're not because my mouth is firmly shut, then you'd receive so many death threats from jealous girls! This is such a shock! WOW!"

Ginny rambled in one breath and drew in another long one. "Alright Ginny! I get it! You're shocked and trust me; I was when I found out. But he's an amazingly perfect guy. He told me that I was perfect…" Hermione added with a blush.

Ginny shrieked again before crashing into Hermione with a firm hug. "Congratulations! Oh! It's so exciting. And – OH NO! I need to get you a wedding present."

Hermione gaped at her friend, who she was pretty sure was going mad. "Ginny, don't be daft! You don't need to get me anything." She reprimanded.

"Nonsense, Mione! Of course I do. What kind of friend would I be!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, I better be getting back. I won't tell a soul! Goodnight."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as her friend ran out of the room. "That girl is insane." She muttered softly before preparing for bed. She smiled as she saw Draco happily curled in bed, a slight smile on his lips.

She quickly changed and slipped into bed, kissing Draco's forehead tenderly. Two arms snaked around her and pulled her into him. She looked down in shock to see Draco grinning up at her, wide awake. "Goodnight, Draco." She whispered, kissing his softly.

He whispered back, holding her tightly against his body. "Goodnight, beautiful."


	9. Chapter VIII

**_Hey people,_**

**_I know that i havent updated all that recently but i haven't been getting many reviews. _ _i would really appreciate it if you guys could all review. i noticed that i've had HEAPS of hits and im on the alert and favourite of quite a few people but im only getting like...five reviews a time. please please please PLEASE review people and show that you care XD_**

****

**_angeh_**

* * *

Weeks had hurried past for Hermione and Draco who found themselves in each other's company for smaller amounts of time as the year wore on. Despite their efforts to spend a day or so together, their friends would turn up at the door and interrupt. It was for this reason and the overwhelming sympathy felt by both Jayden and Aaliyah that they approached the Headmaster with an odd request.

"Welcome, my children. What could I do for you this wonderful evening?" Dumbledore asked, a warm smile on his face as he ushered the two teenagers into his office. With a flick of her long hair, Aaliyah sat down with Jayden standing behind her chair.

"Professor Dumbledore, as the term's gone on we've realised that Hermione and Draco are spending hardly any time together and it's not healthy for their relationship. They weren't close to start with and them not spending time together isn't going to help their situation." Aaliyah began.

"Yes, sir. This is why Aaliyah and I think that we should have some event for Halloween or something; something like a ball. We'll tell the people that they must go together as Heads. Everyone will spend a day at Hogsmeade with their date to buy costumes and all. The day of the ball could also be a day off school. They need time together." Continued Jayden.

Dumbledore seemed pensive for a small while before nodding. "I must credit your planning for this event which is quite a wonderful idea. A dance would be wonderful for the both of them. I trust that you two will organise this event together and then inform the whole school. Run along now."

Aaliyah and Jayden grinned and quickly exited the office. This dance would prove to be a great day.

Another week had passed and the final details of the event were finished. Leaflets were posted in every common room and on every board.

_**Halloween Hoot**_

**_This Halloween we've decided to hold a bit of a party to celebrate a great holiday. Yet to lighten the spirit, we encourage the prefects to go together. The day will begin at 9am and the schedule will go as follows._**

**_9am – Couples will be given a Portkey the previous night which will be activated at this time and will go to a destination of their choice._**

_**5:30pm – Couples will arrive back at the Great Hall, via Portkey, and get ready for Halloween Dance.**_

**_7pm – Halloween Masquerade commences with entertainment from music legends such as The Weird Sisters and McFLY _**A/N: hehe yes I've decided that they're a Wizarding band that have just happened to have broken into the Muggle world. sigh I love them.

**_10pm – Halloween Masquerade will conclude for fifth years and below._**

**_12am – Halloween Masquerade will officially conclude for sixth and seventh years._**

_**The Saturday before the 'Halloween Hoot' will be set aside as a day for the couples to purchase their costumes, accessories and also will be the final date for putting locations for the day's destination.**_

_**Don't miss out on what is sure to be a spectacular day.**_

_**Your Deputy Head Prefects,**_

_**Jayden Acart and Aaliyah Ryes.**_

Not to mention, the students were absolutely pleased with the schedule for the event and also with the fact that there was to be an event at all. It would be a wonderful event for them all.

Hermione smiled widely at the notice on the board. She seemed to be spending hardly any time with Draco. Their work-load had been horrifying and they had begun training with Dumbledore how to control their powers and learning to channel them, not to mention the various meeting they had about their 'situation'.

A day with him only would be wonderful and it would give them a chance to catch on the time together they had missed. Perhaps they would spend the day at France; a picturesque, romantic location. There was only two weeks until the day.

Grinning she began to run down the corridors to their common room. As she sprinted around the corner she crashed into a solid figure. She looked up to see Draco smirking down at her, laughing heartily. "Oh shut up, you fool."

Yet this only caused Draco to laugh harder. Hermione growled and concentrated on causing him to fall, before waving his hand. "AH!" Draco fell to the ground with a shrill shriek as Hermione smirked widely before racing into the common room that Draco had just left.

Scowling heavily, Draco entered the room. He was about to retaliate when Hermione began to speak quickly. "Alright, I came here to talk to you. I don't know if you've seen the notices or leaflets but there is a big event coming up."

Draco's eyes lit up with excitement as he remembered the notice he had seen in the Great Hall notice board. "Yes! I remember! It'll be magnificent, Hermione. Next Saturday, we'll get our things. I'll get my clothes with Blaise and you can get them with Ginny and then we'll meet up for lunch and decide on where to go." Draco explained as if he had decided this already.

Hermione nodded and grinned as Draco leapt onto the couch beside her. "You know," he whispered softly. "You look awfully sexy sitting on this couch like that. I may just need to change that." He smirked before attacking her in a flurry of kisses.

"Disgusting, guys. Get a room." A playful voice interrupted them only minutes later. In his shock, Draco quickly rolled off Hermione but only to land on the floor. They both looked up to see a smirking Ginny. "Oh woops. Was that my fault?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to a side.

Draco grumbled angrily, placing himself on the couch again as Hermione shook with incontrollable laughter. "We **had **a room until you came prancing in here. What is it you want, Weasley?" Draco questioned, still irritated at her. Ginny merely grinned. "What do you think, Malfoy? Oh darn…I can't really call you that anymore, eh? Hermione's a Malfoy too. I guess I'll just call you Draco!" She teased in a sing-song voice.

Hermione giggled as Draco left for the Slytherin common room, still grumbling incoherently. "Hey Gin. You really need to lay off Draco. You're making it hard for him to be nice." Ginny simply shrugged.

"Anyway Mione, I came to ask you how you feel about the upcoming ball, eh? I'll tell you one thing. Ron is completely anxious. He was sitting in the common room, staring at the fire while biting his nails. He has his heart set on asking you."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Oh gods! He really needs to understand that I'm not interested in him at all! Ginny, how the hell can I say no? I'll disappoint him but I can't go with anyone but Draco. I really want to go with Draco, not Ron!"

Ginny nodded, understandingly. "I know what you mean. He's gone too far. But he really thinks that you'll agree. He's got it all set out. You might as well let him down as soon as possible." Hermione sighed heavily.

"Alright, let's go to the Gryffindor room. He'll ask me, I'll say no and then we can all just get over it."

Ronald Weasley was sitting nervously on the couch, biting his nails. In his head he ran over the speech he planned to give Hermione to ask her to the upcoming ball, much to the dismay of a certain Lavender Brown. It was common knowledge throughout the seventh grade Gryffindors that she had began to develop feelings for him ever since their 'fling' in their sixth year.

Suddenly he stood up, pacing the length in front of the fireplace. "Hey Hermione. I know that we've been best friends for a while now, but it's not enough for me. I really do like you. I was wondering if you'd come to the ball with me? No…I sound desperate."

"Hey Hermione. How are you? Well, you see. I was just sort of, you know, wondering if you'd do me the pleasure of coming to the ball with me? You seem quite shocked. Why Hermione, you must've known that I've liked you for a while now. You didn't? Well I do. You like me too? Oh wonderful." Ron muttered to himself, setting out how he had wanted the evening to go. Much to his unawareness, Lavender stormed past him in a fit of fury.

He opened his mouth to recite another approach when the portrait swung open. Much to his shock, Hermione came through chatting happily to Ginny. "Hey Ron!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of joy.

Ron gulped nervously yet Hermione seemed to be awaiting something. What if she was waiting for him to ask her? He wondered, his confidence boosting horribly. "Hey Hermione. How are you?" He asked, his words going according to plan.

Hermione grinned widely. "Oh I'm absolutely ravenous! I cannot wait for dinner but I can't wait for the ball even more! I can't believe that we'll be leaving for a day and then returning, especially with the awaiting war. But of course, I am hopelessly thrilled about it all. I can't wait to get my dress and all!"

Ron smiled, hopefully. To Ron, the way she was ranting on made her seem like she did want him. "About the ball Hermione…I was…well…it would….well…would you go to the ball with me?" He blushed, rushing out the question.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock much to Ron's disappointment. "Erm…what did you say? I couldn't here you properly!" She stated, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Honestly. You should learn not to ramble like that."

"Erm…well…would you be my date for the ball? It would be my honour to take you. I've liked you for quite some time now."

Hermione stared at him. "Well…I'm sorry Ron but I can't." Ron stared back at her, his heart snapping in half. "B-but why?" He questioned, his eyesight growing hazy. "I'm already going with someone, someone that I really do like. He's perfect, Ronald. He's smart, good-looking, kind, and funny and he enjoys almost all the things I do. I truly do like him, Ron. I…I'm terribly sorry."

Ron's head snapped up to glare at her. "But who could you possibly like more than me! I had the whole day planned out! We could've gone to Paris, and enjoyed a day together, as well as Apparating to Italy and we could've done romantic things like sharing a plate of spaghetti and meat-balls! I had my whole outfit planned out to match you wonderfully! I had planned out our whole schedule! I even wrote it down!" He yelled, pulling out a sheet of paper on which was a neat, organised schedule with dozens of things to do.

Hermione stepped back with shock. "Erm…Ron? Why did you make this?" Ron stood up, the hurt evident in his blue eyes. "Because I thought you liked me, Hermione! I thought that you'd agree and you'd say alright! I thought you felt the same way! I was obviously wrong about you." He spat out the last sentence, grabbed his schedule and stormed back up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Ginny winced as the door slammed with a great force, causing a small porcelain figurine to fall off the fireplace and shatter into bits. "I'll calm him down." She whispered before racing up the stairs. "Repario." Harry muttered softly, before wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder, who was now seated on the couch her head in her palms. "It's alright, Mione. You know Ron, he had always overreacted. He's just upset but he'll come around. And…by the way…who **do** you like?" He asked, mischievously.

"That is none of your business, Harry James Potter. The questions is, when are you going to ask Ginny?" Harry pulled away in shock. "Oh come off it, Harry. Everyone knows that you like each other, why not just go for it? It's obvious she still likes you despite the fact you dumped her last year." Harry hung his head in shame. "I'm going back to my common room Harry, and in the time between now and dinner, I want you to have asked her."

Harry nodded sheepishly before Ginny came racing down the stairs, a worried expression flitting across her face. "Erm…Mione…you might not want to see him for quite a while. He's gotten quite angry. He's determined to prove to you that you do like him by making you jealous. I think he's going to ask Lavender." Hermione winced, thinking about the consequences on poor Lavender.

With a heavy sigh, she said goodbye and made her way back to her common room. "HERMIONE!" A voice called from behind her. She turned to see a familiar girl running up to her, her purplish-brown, almost black hair streaking behind her.

"Hey Aaliyah. I have to thank you for the ball." Aaliyah grinned widely. "It's nothing, Mia. Jay and I just thought that you both deserved a bit of a break from work and a way to be together publicly and Dumbledore just happened to approve. Anyway, do you like what I did with my hair?" She questioned, indicating to the new colour and form.

Hermione grinned. "Obviously! It looks wonderful and the curls add to it. I love it." Aaliyah merely grinned in response. "So are you and Mr. Perfect going to the ball together?"

Aaliyah seemed to smile dreamily. "At first we weren't going to, seeing as we are Slytherin and Gryffindor but…we decided on a Masquerade for both you and Draco and us. I can't wait. Jay sent me a small box with a wonderful pair of earrings in them and a note, asking me…you know, just to make it formal."

Hermione smiled softly. "That's amazing. I haven't seem him in a little while. Where is he?"

"Oh, I heard he's at your common room and I was just on my way there when I saw you. I heard the commotion at the Gryffindor place. Ron didn't seem too pleased."

"Hmm…you got that right. I was almost sure that he was going to slap me silly. But I guess he'll have to get over it. After all, I am a married woman." Hermione muttered the password and the portrait glared at her before opening.

"Honestly, Ali. Those portrait versions of Draco and I never stop making out. It's not my fault I disturbed them." Aaliyah giggled with agreement as they entered the room.

"Hey beautiful." Draco whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I **just** got word that there was a bit of a commotion in the Gryffindor common room involving you and a Weasley."

Hermione sighed, in annoyance. "Ugh! That boy needs to understand that I don't like him in that way. He's merely a friend but he doesn't seem to understand that!"

Draco grinned, nipping at her ear gently. "I'm ever so glad to here that. Come on, I think you need a slight massage before we slip down for dinner. How about it, eh?"

Hermione smiled softly as he led her to the couch and began to knead at her shoulders and back. Jayden and Aaliyah watched with amusement before agreeing that the pair deserved their privacy, slipping out unnoticed.

Somewhere in his office, Albus Dumbledore smiled. He had known that Ronald would prove to be a nuisance but Hermione had taken care of that problem well. For now, the pair needed to concentrate on their relationship and love.

He turned to his long-term friend and advisor. "Minerva," he sighed happily. "Good does seem to be prevailing from this peculiar relationship. Merlin chose well."

* * *

**_okay, here i am again. i would just like to ask you all once more to PLEASE PLease PLEASE review. it'd really be appreciated especially as i havent been getting too many recently. thankyou to all those who have and to _**rodneysbaby **_i am honoured to be thought of as a good writer by you. i loved your review._**

****

**_thankyou,_**

**_angeh the tall squirrel_**


	10. Chapter IX

**Hey all,**

**CareBearErin: **im glad u think its a good tactic. Jayden and Aaliyah are smart ones, eh.

**rodneysbaby: **hehe hmm...not too sure on the amount of chapters because im going to end up with the war and theres still Christmas and stuff so there'll be quite a few more chapters.

**Stegijsa: **haha i'll try to make the ball unique...who knows...perhaps i will. you're right when u say that the Ron problem hasnt ended. i intend on making a few more problems with him XD.

haha hmm...i think i'll be going over that part...mah bad.

**Kuroi Tenshi - Dark Angel: **haha its alright. i also went through one of those 'not reviewing' stages but then i started writing and realised the importance of reviews XD

**purplecrazy2291: **thank you, i appreciate the reviews. i cant wait for the ball either. im going to chose something SPECTACULAR for her to wear. XD i hope it'll be spectacular XD

**Love-is-Everything: **i know that people may feel bad for Ron and i do too but he'll be happy in the end, i promise. the whole complimenting Draco thing...imagine it as her becoming all dreamy...you know when you like someone and ur describing them how u sometimes may get a bit carried away? yeah like that...and with the past/present stuff...well the story is a lot about their past...like how they ended up together and why they're living in America and all. i'll be swapping a little bit back and forth between the memories but remember that the story is basicaly finding about what happened so yeah. and i'll try to reply to reviews as much as possible XD. i really appreciated your long + helpful review.

**DeathEaterKnight of Tortall: **im really honoured to have this story thought of as "one of the best DMHG" that you've read. it means A LOT! THANK YOU!

**tom's a hottie: **haha i'm glad that DMHG "blow" you away. i love them too!

**Raju: **rajesh mah man/brudda/lovely...sorry bout the full name mottey/raju/fungush king...thank you sooo much for the review deary. im soo touched that u think the chapters were "as, if not more, entrancing than the one that preceded it". haha big words for raju. im glad ur proud of me, brudda, means a lot.ahh and im glad u'd recommend me. love ya mate XD tc.

**Thanks also to; sunflower18, Shdwcat27, Lunny of Ravenclaw, df, Hazelocean, Brittany, nathley, Bre.**

**to all that reviewed, i really REALLY appreciated it. 14 on the first day. it made my heart swell..sorta. i felt sooo special. aask raju if u need to. i was sooo happy XD thank you so much!**

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily, feeling reluctant to go down for dinner. Ginny grimaced as they entered to see Ron glaring angrily at his food. Ginny sat opposite Harry, beaming happily. He had taken Hermione's advice and finally asked Ginny who had readily accepts, only to add to Ron's anger.

Hermione tentatively sat down, coincidentally across from Ron. He grabbed a large spoon of mashed potato and slammed in onto his plate. It shattered loudly, the ceramic flying across the table and nearby. Silence fell upon the room at the sudden, shrill noise. "Repario. Scourgify." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked past him at Draco, who was staring in shock and winced at her. Ron looked up at Hermione and saw her staring off behind him. Clenching his fists tightly, he bit down harshly on his lip. Hermione smiled weakly at whoever she was looking at before worriedly glancing at him and then down to her plate which she silently filled.

Aaliyah came bustling from the Ravenclaw table, where she had been chatting to Sally-Anne Perks, and seated herself beside Hermione. "So Mione, hows it going?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"Erm…alright I suppose." Aaliyah nodded sympathetically. She asked the same of Ginny and Harry and was about to do so to Ron but saw the murderous look on his face and quickly rethought her actions.

"Have you seen Jayden? After we left your common room seeing as you were so busy," She began arousing a blush in Hermione's cheek much to Ron's suspicion and annoyance. "I went to the Gryffindors and he went down to the Slytherins. I haven't seen him since."

Hermione answered her and before long the three girls were in a deep conversation about the upcoming ball, much to the disgust and anger of a certain red-head who was opposite them. Harry noticed this and quickly attempted to divert his attention, only to flare more anger in him.

"Speaking of the ball, you're going with your lover boy, right?" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and almost all of the Gryffindors in hearing range looked up at her words and then turned to Ron as to see his reaction, his face reddening. "I mean, of course you are. You both are so perfect for each other. I mean it is obvious that you are both in love. I've seen the way that you guys look at each other. There's evident passion in your eyes, on both parts." Aaliyah rambled on, oblivious to the warning looks of her peers.

His face quickly turned a violent red as his hands tightened around his empty plate. With a loud crack, the plate snapped once more. He jumped up and stormed out of the Great Hall, pushing the doors apart fiercely causing them to crash against the cold stone of the walls. Silence greeted his departure as students and professors alike stared until the doors slammed shut once more.

A tornado of voices hit them at once as people began to chatter incessantly, not to mention turn and stare at the remaining two of the 'Golden Trio'.

Only minutes later Lavender raced out of the room, though much more discreetly, to comfort her 'Ron-Ron'. Hermione paled visibly. Ron was murderous and vicious at the sound of her with another.

Harry, Ginny and Aaliyah turned to Hermione, only to see tears forming in her eyes. A shadow fell over her back as someone coughed softly. "Hermione," The whole hall fell silent for the third time that night, shocked at the sight of a Slytherin opting to go to the Gryffindor table. "We, erm, have that meeting that we decided on in five minutes. We, erm, need to, erm, get up to the place now…" Draco mumbled softly, slight colour appearing in his cheeks.

Harry glared heavily at his 'enemy' though the two girls smiled softly. Hermione looked up at Draco with teary eyes. "I remember now." She said softly, almost inaudibly. "I'm coming." She placed her fork on the table before following Draco out of the hall, quite sullen.

Harry leapt up from the table and grabbed her elbow. "Hermione," He started. Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded to her, indicating that he would wait in their room. "Are you okay?" He questioned, while slowly leading her up to her quarters.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I don't know, Harry. It's just that…that Ron was one of my best friends for so long now that it's just so hard to see him so angry at me."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know how you feel from the Triwizard contest. It's just…you were so infatuated with him last year. You were always so upset when he was close with another girl but here you are, head over heels some other guy in two months."

Hermione looked down, fidgeting with the hems of her sleeves. "Harry…you've got to understand my plight. I…I liked him for so long and then I bumped into…this guy during the summer. I began to like him so much and he liked me, just like it was with Ron. But unlike Ron, he did something about it. He asked me out and now our feelings have developed. Ron couldn't expect me to just hang around for almost five years!"

Harry nodded again as they came to a stop outside the portrait. He raised an eyebrow at the actions of the couple in the painting. Draco was seated under a tree, Hermione's head in his lap. They were quietly talking to one another, while Draco ran his hand through her hair over and over again. She smiled softly up at him, ran her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her for a long kiss.

"Erm…Mione?" He questioned, staring oddly at the picture. Harry turned to Hermione who was staring at her shoes, a blush aroused in her cheeks. She coughed softly and then knocked on the door, drawing the portrait couple apart.

The door was pulled open and Draco appeared. "Hey b-Hermione, Potter." He greeted, nodding in Harry's direction. "You were almost late for the meeting." He said with a soft cough.

Hermione nodded, gave Harry a quick hug and then climbed through the door. "See you later, Harry and thank you for understanding." She whispered before closing the door behind her. Almost as soon as she had done that Draco had spun her around and captured her lips in a soft kiss, her back hitting the portrait with a soft thud.

Harry turned around when the portrait closed her leave when he heard a thud against the portrait, where Hermione had just been. He gulped nervously and quickly knocked on the portrait once again.

Hermione and Draco quickly pulled apart and fixed up their attire while Draco quickly moved to the other side of the room. Hermione opened the door, surprised to see Harry standing there with a curious and worried expression on his face.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of a slightly dishevelled girl, her lips slightly swollen. "Hermione?" He questioned, suspiciously. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Its nothing, Harry. You know me, just a tad clumsy. I just tripped over my own two feet! Thanks for wondering!" She quickly blurted out before shutting the portrait firmly.

Harry stared at the portrait, his eyebrow still raised. Hermione had never been a clumsy one. It was truly a rare occurrence for her to 'fall over her own feet'. Shaking his head confused, he turned around and returned to the Great Hall.

Hermione grinned sheepishly as she shut the portrait behind her while Draco waited nervously. He grinned as she threw herself onto the couch. "That was so embarrassing!" She exclaimed as he sat down in front of the couch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek softly. "Where were we before we were interrupted?" She asked slyly. Draco spun around and grinned suggestively.

"Ooh I think we're about here." He whispered back before slowly climbing up onto the couch and kissing her seductively. Hermione giggled into his lips before reciprocating his actions.

"Ah! There you both are!" An amused voice interrupted them once more. They pulled apart to see a grinning, sapphire eyed boy smirking at them. "Ugh what the hell do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked still hovering over Hermione.

"Well, I was just wondering if Granger…oh darn it…Hermione here would like to ask Sally-Anne to the ball for me. I…erm…" He started, his voice drifting away softly.

Hermione grinned, shrewdly. "Aw…is widdle Bwaise scared to ask a big, meanie girl to a ball?" She said, scorning his nervousness.

Blaise gaped at Hermione before glaring heavily. "No!" He started before stopped quickly. "Well…erm…maybe…it's just that she's so perfect and I doubt that she would…you know…want to go with me…" Hermione smiled.

"Oh don't be an idiot, Zambini. I'll ask her, on one bloody condition. Leave us to continue what we were doing before and **knock** on the door before entering so that we won't need to be interrupted like this again."

Blaise grinned cunningly yet his eyes sparkled with hope. "Thank you **so **much, Hermione and I'll keep what you said in mind. Good night to the both of you." He said before leaving and shutting the portrait behind them.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he leaned back down onto her. Just as they were once more comfortable, a loud knock at the door came. "GAH!" Draco exclaimed before climbing off the couch and opening the door.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, a knowing look in his eyes. "Ah, good evening Mr Malfoy. I was about to open the door myself when I realised that newly-weds are quite predicable and I didn't quite want to risk your embarrassment." Draco smiled sarcastically before moving to let Dumbledore inside.

He smiled knowingly when he saw a very dishevelled girl propping herself up on the couch. "Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed before quickly sitting up.

"Good evening Hermione. I have something of important matter to inform you both about." The pair nodded as Draco quickly sat down beside Hermione, discreetly grasping her hand in his.

"As you know, the privilege of being the Golden Children has its ups and downs. You have already acquired a few of these gifts such as wandless magic. One of the main others is unassisted flying. You will be able to fly without the use of a broom or charm. But there are obviously ties that the pair of you share."

"I've been going through Merlin's diaries and I've found some news that you may find disturbing or quite welcomed. The bonds that you have acquired are very strong, strong enough for you both to share a 'lifeline'. You will be twice as strong as you were before yet every hit will affect the other until the end of evil."

"Professor?" Hermione questioned. "What exactly do you mean it will affect the other? How will it and what do you mean by saying that we share a lifeline?"

"Yes Hermione, they are very good questions. The bond that has been created is between your lives. You are both strong people and your strength has been doubled due to the fact that there is two of you yet if Draco is struck down by a curse, then part of that strength will fall. It will not, though, hurt Draco as much seeing as he shares your strength. Do you both understand this?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded. It was pretty straightforward. "There is, though, one downfall of this bond that you both share with each other. If one is to pass away and be struck down by death, then so will the other. This is because, excuse my use of third person but, in Draco's heart is a part of Hermione's soul and in Hermione's there is a part of Draco's soul. By one passing, that part of the soul will die away and without that the person cannot live."

Hermione felt her mind melt away slowly. "Wh-what! H-how are you sure of this? How was Merlin sure of this?"

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at his students. "The gods appeared to him and took him to a haven where they explained to him the workings of his gift. I advise you to tell your secret-keepers about this. Good night, my children."

* * *

**Hehe...keep reviewing! i really appreciate them!**

**love always,**

**angie**


	11. Chapter X

**Hey all there,**

**Hehehe thank you so much to all review. i had a lil bit ofa dilemma cos my laptop, the home of these chapters, decided to screw and self-deleted some folders...including my stories...every single one of them. it was so freaky. cos i've started another story from a RANDOM idea and i had a one-shot waitin to be posted. so anyways...to the replies of reviews**

**Shdwcat27: **haha yeah i know...privacy in the chamber. someone has a dirty mind XD

**Love-is-Everything: **hmm...shorter reviews? awwww fine then. hehe at first i was like "secluded" what? cos i've gone ahead and written heaps more chapters but my friend also said that and explained it XD hehe. and i dont think Harry will. it'll get Ron even more upset XD

**CareBearErin: **mmm i kind of forgot about the kids when i wrote that but ur so right now i feel guilty. lol and yeah I didnt want Harry and Ron to be geniuses so he didnt get it XD

**vampiredveela: **haha i published on ur birthday? awesomeness...HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THEN!

**Mz Raine Simplicity: **haha love the song Lorraine. twas lovely XD

**Sunflower18: **mkay can i just say i dont get the 'so indian also, sweet'. that confused me a lil bit. what are u referring to?

**Raju: **haha thanks a whole heap Raju. and thanx for explaining the whole isolationg thingo mate. i was so confunded. haha you thank i do yoda boy. haha mm u DID sound like yoda but its an honour to be ur no.1 author. hehe shabs was being v v complimenting about this story and saying stuff like that. talk about embarrassment and shucks-ness to the totality...dont ask...random. mm..good luck with the school certificate trials, dear. enjoy the weekend

**Thanks also to: lazydaisy, Giselle Schatti, Chrissy92, rodneysbaby, Bittersweetbloodbaby, FluffieGirlie**

* * *

That evening, now a week ago, had been quite shocking for Hermione and Draco who had quickly retired to bed. A ray of sunlight shone through the slightly open curtains of the Heads Room, falling upon the open eyes of the young blonde. Sighing heavily, he wrapped his arms around his wife tighter than they already were.

He had woken up earlier that morning only to wonder the consequences if his father did find out about their relationship. But it was not only his father that worried him but surprisingly to him, the young fire-headed rival of his, Weasley.

His frequent displays of anger and hatred for the unknown man were proof of the damage that he could do. He had even gone as far to attack the first likely male to speak to Hermione; Ernie Macmillan. Weasley had been suspended for a week to calm down and sort out his problems while poor Macmillan had been in the Infirmary for two nights.

He let out a small yelp of surprise when a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Draco?" He looked down at the petite woman in his arms. Hermione smiled softly as he kissed her hair. "Are you alright, love? You didn't answer me the first few times I called your name."

Draco smiled at her before pecking her on the forehead lightly. "I'm fine, Mya. I was just thinking about the greatness of the absence of Weasley." Hermione laughed lightly as she slapped his head softly.

"Stop it! Be nice, you git!" She scolded before squirming out of his grasp. "Alright, I'm going to shower and then get ready for Hogsmeade. I've told Harry that Dumbledore changed his mind and asked us to go together and such. Jay and Ali said that they'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks. And Ali has agreed to ask Sally-Anne for Blaise."

"Alright, beautiful." He answered as she closed the bathroom door shut. Smiling contently, he pulled the covers back over him and shut his eyes. Who ever said he couldn't enjoy a few more moments in bed?

At least an hour later, Hermione was impatiently leaning against the door frame to their bathroom, tapping her foot irritably. Frustrated, Draco threw down his hair brush and turned abruptly. "Would you **stop** with the incessant tapping, woman!"

Hermione smirked, a habit she had quickly picked up from her husband. "Aw diddums, did I annoy you?" Grouchily, Draco nodded while picking up his hair brush and running it through his locks. "Well good! We're going to be sodding late if you don't stop with your hair! It looks fine the way it is!"

Grumbling incoherently, he placed his brush down and threw on his black robes. "Alright, alright! Stop your bloody nagging!" Shooting a hard glare at each other, they quickly grabbed their money and ran down the stairs.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the puffed-out pair as they joined the large group of seventh years. "What took so long?" He questioned, still concerned about Hermione.

Hermione grinned and jerked her head in the direction of the blonde beside her. "Einstein here decided to have a shower for three quarters of an hour."

Draco gaped. "Hey! Come on! Cut me some slack!" Hermione shook her head smirking before replying. "No way. You are and always will be very in touch with your feminine side."

Draco stared at her, shocked. "Excuse me! You are dead!" He exclaimed before proceeding to chase her around the courtyard. Hermione squealed with surprise and glee as he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down to the ground.

Draco smirked down at the woman in his arms. "I knew that I'd always get you, dearest." Hermione glared heavily. "Oh you haven't even come close, Draco." He smiled cunningly before tickling her feverishly.

Harry and the other students, excluding the four that knew the truth, stared with utter and complete shock as Hermione laughed gaily and Draco smiled down kindly at her.

He quickly climbed off her and stood, holding out a hand to help her up. Smiling gratefully, she grasped it and allowed him to pull her up. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Draco couldn't help but feel his heart flutter insanely. "Anything for you, milady." He whispered back, a small smile playing on his lips.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at her two students, who seemed close enough to being in love. "Alright, seventh years! Hand me your forms and get on your way!" The students rushed forward, cramming their forms into the arms of the professor and raced down to the carriages.

Hermione and Draco shook their heads laughing as they climbed into a carriage with Harry and Ginny. Harry coughed softly. "So Malfoy…I heard that you've converted…leagues, shall we say. Is it true and why?"

Draco exchanged a glance with Hermione before answering. "I never was with the Dark Side, Potter. I may have been cold and cruel but that was the only choice I had. If not, Lucius would have killed me. It wasn't until this year that I had a real chance of doing so."

Harry raised an eyebrow, questioningly. " What was your 'real chance' exactly, Malfoy? Excuse my questions but I still cant help but doubt you."

Draco courteously nodded his head. "Understandably, Potter. My chance, you ask? You obviously heard about the kidnapping; how my father held a girl prisoner at my home? She was my chance, she gave me the strength to help her and escape from that harsh world I had once called my home."

Harry smiled softly. "Yes, I have to give you some portion of credit for that." He paused before thoughtfully adding. "At one time, when the letters we went to Hermione returned, I actually thought it was her, that had been taken to your manor." Harry, in his contemplative state, missed the fleeting glances shared between the other three in the compartment.

Hermione laughed nervously. "You didn't, did you? Oh I'm sorry. If I had received them I would most definitely replied, you know that." Harry and Ginny nodded as the carriage slowly came to a halt. "What are we waiting for?"

She exclaimed happily, jumping from the carriage. Ginny grinned quickly running out after her. Harry and Draco exchanged a glance before climbing out. "Harry, before anything we've got to get our things. I am **not** doing everything at the last minute."

Harry sighed. "Fine, Gin. Better luck, Draco." He muttered before allowing the red-headed young woman to drag him into a nearby store. Draco turned to her wife, a small smile splayed across his lips. "So, Madame, what do you propose we do now?"

Hermione giggled. "A drink to start off with and then we'll start our shopping." Draco grinned at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Nodding gently, he grasped her hand and pulled her through the thick crowds to the Three Broomsticks.

"Go get a seat for us and I'll order the Butterbeers." Hermione nodded and quickly found a small booth. Smiling softly, she looked over to Draco who was at the bar. His hair was messily spread across his face, a few thin tendrils hanging in front of his eyes, which were sparkling merrily. She was truly lucky to have him.

"One for the young beauty, and the other for her undeserving prince." His smooth, gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She smiled warmly at his comment, inwardly appraising his charm.

"Quite true, my love." She whispered. She quickly scanned the room, taking in the other customers. Three spots of flaming red caught her eye. On closer inspection, she noticed Ron glaring heavily at her, Fred and George on either side of him. "Don't look now, but I think we're going to be having some Weasley trouble."

Just as Draco looked over his shoulder, he saw a red-faced boy storm over to the table. "Just wonderful." He muttered sarcastically. "It's just what we need to make this day perfectly peachy."

Ron Weasley glanced around the shop as his two brothers droned on about their shop. At first, Ron hadn't minded but it seemed to be all they spoke about. A familiar mane of curls caught his eyes; Hermione. He looked closer to see a tall blonde boy place a drink in front of her. He turned around to seat himself when Ron caught a glance of his face. Malfoy.

"It was fascination, Ronnie-kins!"

"The lady that was there,"

"Her hair was horrible, but anyway,"

"She bought a whole load of stuff,

"It was such a good deal and…Ron? Ronnie-kins? RON!" The twins had been aimlessly rambling to about their most favourite customer when they noticed their younger brothers face turned a deep scarlet shade.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Fred and George took a quick look in the direction that he was glaring at. "Hermione? With Malfoy?"

"Not a bad catch, I'll tell you,"

"But honestly, a Malfoy?"

"I never expected her one to be with a Malfoy…the things people to these days,"

"Are just amazingly outrageous! I never imagined our Hermione to be,"

"With Malfoy. It's amazing really. He was always quite the lady's dream,"

"Bet you all the girls at Hogwarts are downright jealous."

"OH! And I wander what Harry and Ginny's reaction is. The relationship must've happened in the short time you were away from school, Ronnie."

Ron glared heavily at his brothers who smiled amusedly. Jumping from his seat, he stormed over to the table. "YOU FILTHY SLUT!" He yelled, the words toppling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Hermione leant back in shock, her eyes quickly brimming with tears. Draco let out a small growl of anger. If looks could kill, Ron would have truly been gone. "YOU SODDING SKANK!" He yelled. Tears cascaded softly down her cheeks as she edged slowly away from the infuriated boy.

Two red headed boys raced up to their brother. "Ron, what the hell is wrong with you?" They hissed in unison. "Get away from her." They muttered, pulling him away.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed, pushing them both over. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID LYING COW!" He yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Draco shouted, standing up before him. "I don't care what you think but Dumbledore has requested Hermione and I to attend the dance together, our reason for being together here. I may not have been friends with her for very long but I will not tolerate this. Get out of my sight." Draco spat out, every syllable dripping with hate.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM EVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU, MALFOY!" Ron screeched, his temper flaring even higher. "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DADDY'S BOY! YOU'LL PROBABLY TAKE HERMIONE TO YOUR PRECIOUS 'DARK LORD'!

Ron fell to the ground as Draco's fist connected with his jaw. Blood slowly trickled down his chin. "Don't you **ever** speak to me like that, Weasley. You know nothing. Come on Hermione. Let's leave."

Hermione nodded, her eyes still flowing with tears. "You're just going to follow him like that? Huh, Hermione?" Ron shouted from his place on the floor.

Hermione spun around, her eyes flared with anger. "You know what, **Weasel**?" She said, spitting out the name. "I'd rather follow him that stay here with you. **Draco** is right. You know **nothing**! So don't prance around like a daft pansy when you don't know anything." With that, she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him quickly out of the store.

"Hermione? Are you alright, sweetie?" Hermione nodded slowly, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Yeah…I'm fine…I was just a little hurt by what he said."

Draco nodded softly before embracing her tightly. "It's alright, love. I'm here forever."

* * *

**mkay, review people PLEASE! its always amazing to get reviews and the more reviews i get, the more i want to update...its a fact. i also hope that u would take the time to read my one-shots and my new story and perhaps review to it as well...hehe THANK YOU!**

**love always,**

**Angie**


	12. Chapter XI

The week had quite thankfully flitted by almost in a speed of lightening. Ron had returned to school much to the dismay of both Hermione and Draco. And much to the anger and aggravation of a certain Weasley boy, Hermione and Draco seemed to be spending more and more time together.

Somewhere in the middle of the cold dungeon classroom sat Hermione and Draco. Ever since Ron's return to the castle school, Harry had been obliged to spend his time with him instead of Hermione. The table behind them housed the two notorious Gryffindors and the one on the right was occupied by the two deputy-Head prefects.

A small paper sat in the middle of the oak desk, a large cauldron in front of it; upon it were neatly scripted words.

_Hey love. I can almost feel Weasel's deathly stare on me._

Nonsense, Draco. Don't be so absurd.

_I'm not being absurd! I swear he's trying to kill me with his eyes._

I'm sure that he's not. He'll get over it!

_Ha! He's probably devising a way to get me off the Astronomy Tower. Or perhaps the most discreet way to stab me right now and boil me in his bloody, cracking cauldron._

Don't be so mean! Just because he isn't the most tolerable boy doesn't mean you have the right to insult his family! You know that Ginny is great and the rest of the Weasleys, excluding himself perhaps, are just as wonderful. You saw Fred and George defend me in Hogsmeade!

_Yeah whatever. Hmm… I swear I can hear Milford approaching the classroom._

Stop lying! There is no way that you could 'sense' it.

_No seriously I swear I can. I promise you, my dear. Would I really lie to my beautiful wife?_

You're such a li

The note came to an abrupt end when the middle-aged professor swept into the Potions classroom. "Open your books to page 713. We'll be preparing the 'Sustantivo' Potion. Can anyone tell me about this?"

Almost the entire class shifted in their seats to face Hermione whose hand was stiffly standing in the air. "Hermione?" The teacher questioned, all professors having begun to call her by her name due to the 'alteration' of her surname.

"Well Professor Milford, sustantivo is the Spanish translation for 'link'. In other words, the potion basically makes you linked either emotionally or physically to the person whose 'DNA', usually hair, was inserted into the potion. Whether or not you are linked emotionally or physically depends on the quality of your potion. While it can make you either of them, it can also link you in both ways. The most perfect potion will cause both an emotional and physical link between the pair. The physical link will allow things, such as doors and clothing, to pass through it but the people themselves cannot. But this link will wear off depending on the brewing of the potion. It may last for a day or even a week. The drinkers will pass out for a few minutes before they wake up, linked with each other in some way."

The Potions Master, also known as the Head of Slytherin, sighed heavily. "Yes, yes Hermione. 20 points to Gryffindor it will have to be. It seems that you have been able to sustain your knowledge even with…the extra… pressures…that you had this past vacation. Well done. Alright class, your pairings for the brewing will be the people you are seated with at the present moment. Get to work."

Hermione smiled softly and began to set up the cauldron as Draco stood to collect the ingredients that were now written upon the board, as well as in their books.

Half an hour later, Hermione was concentrating well on the potion in front of her while Draco was leaning back in his chair. "Done, Hermione?" He asked softly. She decreased the fire underneath the cauldron and leant back in her chair. "Almost. It needs to simmer for another ten minutes before its completed, no thanks to you."

Draco gaped at her before tickling her lightly. Giggling incessantly, she shuffled her chair away from his slightly. Smiling deviously, he pulled it back. She shuffled away again but he pulled her back again. This continued for quite a while until exasperated, Hermione pulled her hand back to slap his arm lightly when he caught it.

Leaning in slightly, he whispered gently. "No dear. You wouldn't want to hit your husband now, would you?" She smiled softly before shaking her head softly. Gently he placed her hand down on her thigh before placing his arm on the back of her chair.

"Ron! Don't put tha-" Harry's warning voice was cut off by a soft explosion. Draco placed himself in front of Hermione, shielding her from the small chunks of liquid that could come flying while Hermione covered their potion.

The class turned to stare that the two boys, who were covered in ash and globs of potion. Harry was glaring heavily at Ron who was scowling at Draco, who smirked at the red-haired boy.

Harry sighed heavily, pulling out his wand. "Scourgify. Honestly Ron. Stop being so bloody distracted. You're not supposed to put the rose petals until **after** the beetle wings." He exclaimed exasperatedly. The incensed teenager dropped into his seat before muttering, "Whatever."

Hermione quickly turned back to their potion and checked it carefully before leaning beside Draco, with a relieved sigh. "It's all fine. Nothing got in it." Draco rolled his eyes playfully before nodding in mutual amusement.

"Alright, class. Time is up. We'll be picking one pair to demonstrate their potion." Professor Milford strolled around the room, checking the cauldrons carefully sparing a short glare at Harry and Ron. "It seems that this one is the most pleasing." He concluded, stopping short at Hermione and Draco's potion. "Hermione, Draco, would you do the honours of testing your potion."

Hermione beamed with pride as she poured two vials of the potion. Carefully pulling out one of her hairs as Draco did the same, they inserted it into each others vials. "Alright. On the count of three, you will both drink it. Class watch carefully."

The entire class seemed to move closer, Ron's eyes narrowing darkly. "One." They edged closer. "Two." They all seemed to draw in one breath and hold it. "Three." A few gasps were heard as the pair tipped the potion down their throat and simultaneously fainted, a golden glow around them.

Harry watched with baited breath, as a golden handcuff with an extended golden chain between the two cuffs appeared, before turning to face the boy beside him. Ron's hands were clutching the desk, his nails digging into desk and his fingers pale white from the pressure. His face was tinted red with anger, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ron…"

"Shut up, Harry. Shut up before I do something I will regret."

"Ron…"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill that son of a coward. I'm going to slowly slice his neck!"

"Ron…"

"SHUT UP!" The entire group of students spun to face the enraged boy. "WHAT ARE YOU LOT STARING AT?" They all turned back to face the front, whispers breaking out like fire.

The whispers ended quickly as a soft moan came from the boy on the ground. "Where am I?" He questioned softly, glancing around him. He looked down at the girl opposite him, remembering what had happened.

"Mr Malfoy, can you feel anything abnormal apart from the chain?" Draco shook his head. "No? We'll have to wait until Hermione wakes up." Professor Milford stated before seating himself. Another soft moan came as Hermione propped herself onto her elbows. "Now do you feel anything, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "I sense…confusion…and now realisation. Hermione was confused about what had happened but then realised where she was." Professor Milford clapped enthusiastically while Hermione scowled at Draco who wore a very proud expression.

"Oh. And I can feel complete gratification and, what's this, a gigantic ego?" She retorted, playfully. The class erupted into giggles and silent fits of laughter as Draco gaped and then laughed uproariously. Only one didn't seem to be enjoying the situation, Ron.

* * *

Laughing gaily, Hermione threw herself onto the couch after being chased up the stairs by her husband. "ARGH!" She quickly sat up and burst into a fit of giggles. In her ecstatic state, she had temporarily forgot about their physical link. By throwing herself onto the couch, she had flung Draco to the other end of the couch.

"Oh Draco!" She managed to yell through her giggles. Scrambling to the floor on her knees, she bent down beside him. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Forgive me?" She pleaded, an innocent expression on her delicate features.

With a short bark of incredulous laughter, Draco leapt up and tackled her to the ground. "Ah! Now look who's the prey, my dear." He stated, in a very dark voice." Within in a matter of seconds, his hands had descended on her and began tickling her ferociously.

"Oh come off it you two." Draco quickly rolled off Hermione as they both turned to the door. Ginny was standing at the door, a meaningful expression on her face. Hermione peeked around her to see a confused Harry.

"Hermione? What happened?" He questioned, a worried expression on his face. Hermione gulped subtly before smiling innocently. "Umm…you see, I fell to the ground because I tripped…over the couch…and Draco fell too. And then as payback, he tickled me."

Harry's eyebrow raised. "Whatever. I just came to see what you both are going to do for dinner. You can't sit at separated tables." Hermione turned to Draco who shrugged. "Um…we didn't think of that." She said, thoughtfully.

"Hermione can't sit at the Slytherin table. They'll kill her." Draco piped in, evidently concerned about the young woman's health. "She cannot take that chance. I will most definitely **not** take that risk of allowing her to sit with them."

Hermione turned to glare at her husband. "What do you think I am? Some weakling who can't take care of herself? I'll be just fine!" She retorted, angrily.

Harry shook his head in denial. "No Mione. Malfoy's right. There is no way that **I **am going to let you sit there either. Malfoy can sit with us. Ron will just have to deal with it, despite the fact that he hates him."

She opened her mouth once more but was cut off by both boys. "Don't say a thing." Sighing grumpily, she crossed her arms and scowled. Harry shrugged before bidding goodbye and leaving. Ginny smiled understandingly and left with an 'I'll be alright'.

Turning her head from Draco, she huffed in annoyance. "Look, Mya." He whispered, crawling up to her so he was right behind her. "I know that you think that you can beat them, and I know you can, but I'm scared of what they may do. They're vicious people."

Hermione turned, her eyes blazing with anger. "They won't do anything! I'm Head Girl and Dumbledore will be in the sodding room! Just let me sit there **once** and I'll show you, nothing will happen. You said yourself that Pansy and Blaise wouldn't mind. Blaise knows for Pete's sake!"

Draco sighed, hoping that this wouldn't lead to their first fight as he felt her immense anger. "Hermione, they're only two of hundreds. The others aren't to be taken lightly. Blaise, Pansy and myself are the 'nice' Slytherins."

Hermione groaned inwardly as she felt his sadness and disappointment. "Draco, I know that you're just looking out for me." She began, her voice softening. "But I really think that I can do this. We'll make a deal. We'll sit with the Slytherins for half the time and the Gryffindors for the other half. That will be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin and then there'll be the dance so no house tables, and then Gryffindor, Slytherin and Gryffindor. How about it?"

Draco thought carefully at her reasonable suggestion and sighed heavily, as he sensed her plea. "Alright, alright but if anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong then we'll be at the other table." Hermione nodded in agreement and happiness. "So if a fight occurs with the Slytherins, we'll be staying with the Gryffindors and vice versa."

With a wide grin, she launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she whispered, "Thank you, love." Draco smiled softly, returning the hold. "My pleasure, Mrs Malfoy." He whispered before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.


	13. Chapter XII

Cursing quietly, Draco shuffled in his bed. The very loud and persistent Muggle alarm-clock that belonged to Hermione was ringing loudly. "For Pete's sake!" He yelled loudly, feeling the coming of a migraine. "Turn the sodding thing off! Hermione!"

Grumbling incoherently about the absurdities of complex Muggle inventions, he opened one eye to the harsh light emitted by the large chandelier. "Hermione!" It was only then that he heard an amused sigh from beside him. Grinning lightly she whispered, "You can learn for yourself."

"ARGH!" His frustration was now clear for all, in this case only Hermione, to see. Grabbing Hermione's pillow from underneath her, he covered his ears in a dire attempt to drown out the sound. It didn't work. He pulled the doona as high over his head as he could. It still didn't work. Crying in frustration, he looked for a way to shut the darned thing up.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. Grabbing the thing, he glared at it. "Oh look who's begging now. Within in seconds, you'll be incapable of making one more noise!" With an almost manic laugh, he flung the clock with all his might.

The clock came to a harsh halt at the wall, falling to the floor. But instead of it being silent as Draco had hoped, a dull croaking sound was incessantly ringing. "ARGH!" He yelled again, throwing his weight onto the bed, causing the petite girl to jerk around.

"Repario." A soft, amused voice muttered the charm, causing the loud and maddening ringing to continue. Draco turned to glare at the woman who elevated the clock back to the bedside table. You know," Hermione continued, a sparkle in her eyes. "All you needed to do is place one charm. Silencio." The ringing came to a complete halt, the sweet silence filling the room.

She slowly leaned over her husband, reaching out her hand. "If not that, you could always have done this." She turned over the clock and switched the button that read 'On/Off' to the 'Off' side. She turned back to Draco, a smirk playing on her delicate lips. "Whatever." He muttered. "I'm going back to sleep." He said, closing his eyes once more.

"Oh no you don't!" She scolded, slapping his back lightly. "We've got dinner in half and hour and we will **not** be late. We don't want the bloody Slytherins to think we're scared of them."

Draco groaned. "But…" Hermione glared heavily. "Of course. But of course…we'll be getting ready right now." He exclaimed mockingly, in an over-enthusiastic tone, climbing slowly out of bed only to tumble to the floor.

"OMPH!" Hermione felt herself get pulled until she too was on the floor, on the man she was wed to. Grinning down at him, she leant in close. "Your fault, buster." She whispered before pulled herself off him. "Come on."

Pulling hard on the chain, she staggered her way to their wardrobe, Draco dragging behind on the ground. Throwing the doors open, she narrowly missed his head. "Draco. What should I wear?" She questioned, pulling out two outfits. One was an ankle-length, loose, chocolate brown skirt with a pale green singlet. The other had a white singlet with a khaki green pair of silky shorts.

Grinning slyly, he chose the shorts and singlet. Rolling her eyes at his predicability, she quickly changed. "You know what? I think I'm going to decide what you're going to wear."

Draco looked up before sighing softly. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing." He muttered, curling up on the floor. With a sigh of frustration, she dug around restrictedly before pulling out what she preferred. Draco opened one eyes to view the choice and grinned. It was a very low lying, baggy pair of combat cargos, which when worn fell quite low over his bottom and a black, well-fitted polo which read 'Industrie' on the underside of the collar, demanding it not be folded but pulled up in order to read the logo, as well as the small logo over the left of his chest. "Nice choice, Mya."

Hermione grinned at his approval. "Oh I've always loved he style. The shirt **gives **people a reason to show off and the pants…well…they always look better low." She muttered, a small blush arising to her cheeks. "I'm glad we went shopping in France. The clothes are amazing."

Draco grinned slyly at her before quickly changing. Draco combed his hair, making sure it retained its silky, refined look. Hermione cast a quick charm on hers, causing her hair to fall straight and become a black colour with auburn streaks. Draco turned and gasped. "WHOA!" He exclaimed, gaping at her. "WOW!" He stated again. Hermione smiled before pecking him lightly on the lips. Come on and stop gaping." Draco quickly shut his mouth and followed her like a puppy.

"What did you do to your hair? I mean…I love it but what happened? It was normal a second ago and now…it's different!" He continued in an awe-struck voice that matched his expression. Rolling her eyes subtly, she scolded him. "Shut up now and get used to it. We can't have anybody think that you are attracted to me."

He stopped and pulled her to face him. "Oh but I am." He whispered before kissing her softly. Allowing herself to be swept away for a few moments, she pulled back.

"Not here, Draco. People may see. Come on." With a soft growl of irritation, he turned and quickly followed her. Throwing the Great Hall doors open, they noticed that they were among the last to arrive, perhaps the last.

The humble of chatter ceased as they saw the pair enter, all having heard about the experiment in the potions class. Mouths dropped open everywhere, the boys gaping at Hermione's long legs and stomach which were being revealed and the girls at Draco's muscle-revealing attire.

Sighing irritably, Hermione grabbed the chain and pulled them both towards the Slytherin table. The soft chatter that had begun again ceased once more and small whispers of 'what is she planning to do? Kill herself?' were heard around the room. They glanced up at the Staff Table to see Dumbledore smiling approvingly at them.

Harry pulled out of the pensieve and sat shell-shocked. He turned around abruptly at the soft voice that pulled him out of his reverie. "Well?" Ginny was seated beside him, fiddling with the hem of her apron nervously.

"You knew?" He whispered incredulously. "You **knew **and you never told us? Not when we were mourning, worried, abandoning our lives to find her! What the hell were you thinking!"

Ginny stopped fidgeting, her eyes dampening. "I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered. "I didn't know what to do when you all were so worried. And I went and asked Dumbledore and he told me that I should respect Hermione's wishes and keep it a secret." A single tear rolled down her cheek as Harry's eyes dulled with disappointment. "I didn't know where they were either! All I knew was that they **wanted **to leave! But I didn't know if one had been killed or anything like that! I just knew that they were **planning **to. B-Besides I had already b-become their S-secret Keeper! I c-couldn't have t-told you if I t-tried!" She had dissolved into a fit of tears.

Harry sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her firmly. "Hush Gin. It's alright, it's alright. I can't blame you." He whispered with a short laugh. "I wouldn't have done any different. Don't blame yourself."

Her wails merely increased. "B-but when you were in there, R-Ron c-came and he…he started y-yelling and told me th-that I w-was a disgrace to your name!" She said, the end of her sentence almost inaudible in her sobs.

Harry frowned. "It's alright. He's an idiot and you know that. He just doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. He just automatically lashes out at people. It's alright." He waited calmly as her tears slowly subsided. "Where is he now?"

"He said he was going to Apparate to their town and knock on every door until he finds them." She whispered, sniffling. "I tried to stop him but he just exploded and left."

Harry sighed. There was no way in telling where he was and there was no point in going after him. Hermione and Malfoy would have to meet Ron one day soon and there was no time like now.

Hermione yawned softly, turning in her bed. "Morning, beautiful." Hermione smiled softly and pecked her husband on the lips before closing her eyes again. "Come on, Mya. You need to get up. Jay and Ali want to go flying."

Hermione shot up out of bed. "FLYING! THEY WANT TO FLY! DRACO! Are you insane! They're too young."

Draco smiled softly, calmly climbing out of bed. "No they're not. I was younger. And besides, I'll cushion the floor. They won't get hurt."

Hermione glared at him playfully. "Fine but I'm coming. If you can't turn off an alarm-clock, you aren't going to be responsible for our children while flying."

Ron ran a hand through his hair and growled. In his fury with Ginny, he had forgotten just how many houses he would be door-knocking at. He looked up at the house in front of him and with a sigh knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" A young girl's voice called.

"NO! **I'll **get it!" A boy's voice retorted angrily. He could hear the thumping of feet coming down a staircase. There was no way this was Hermione's house. If she had children, which apparently she did, they wouldn't be so noisy.

The door flung open as Ron was about to turn to leave. "HELLO STRANGER!" Two voices chorused. He looked down in shock at the two children, a young girl and boy.

"Jay! Ali! You are **not **supposed to open the door to strangers!" A man's voice called out. "It is a **horrible** habit!"

A woman's voice replied to it. "Oh I'm sure that they're fine, dear." Ron could hear the soft patter of feet coming down the staircase.

"Hello, I'm so sor-" The voice came to an abrupt halt as the lady appeared in the doorway. Ron stared in shock at the woman in front of him. "Ron?"

He grinned as she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled softly, tears coming to his eyes. Years had past in a desperate attempt to find his best friend and now here she was, in his arms.

"Mya, who is it?" A strangely familiar voice called from the above storey. "Mya? Mya!" He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly pulled away from her, remembering not to infuriate her husband.

Mya, who i- Weasley!" Ron spun and stared at the man who looked at him, incredulously. "Erm, hello." He said, sticking out his hand. Ron stared at the hand and then looked up with a glare at the man.

Rushing forward, he was about to throw a punch in his face when Hermione stepped in front of him. "**No** Ronald." She spat, harshly. "Draco is my **husband **and we **love **each other. I will not tolerate any violence especially in front of my children."

Ron gasped. "Your **husband!" **He yelled incredulously. Hermione sighed with frustration.

"I'm taking it that Harry didn't tell you?" Ron shook his head violently. "Great. Look Ronald. We're happy here. Just go back and ask Harry to replicate the pensieve alright? Until you know what happened, don't come here again because I will not tolerate you insulting my husband."

Ron glared heavily, turned on his heel and left in a billow of robes.

Harry yelped with surprise as Ron Apparated suddenly into their living room and silenced him from the oncoming rant, indicating to the peacefully sleeping woman in his arms. "You **knew**? Ginny knew! And nobody told me that Hermione was married to **Malfoy**!"

Harry sighed. "I was in the damn pensieve so no, I didn't and Ginny didn't because firstly she knew that you'd react like this, secondly she couldn't because she is magically vowed to keep it a secret and thirdly it was better for you to find out from them than from me or her. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you insane! **How **can I be calm when I find out that my best friend, who may I add has been missing for **years**, is **married** to the man who we have hated our whole lives! What is there to be calm about!"

Harry growled. "Shut it Ron. It was how I found out as well, alright! Hermione's made her decision and we're just going to have to deal with it, alright? She loves him and he truly loves her back. I'm guessing that you exploded when you found out but unlike you, I didn't and I listened to them. Malfoy's changed and so our opinions of him will too."

Ron shouted with indignation and with another small pop, he was gone.


	14. Chapter XIII

Seating herself beside Blaise she let Draco sit on her other side. She glanced around the table to see them all glaring heavily at her, all except Draco, Blaise and Pansy. "Hey." She muttered softly. She almost fell of her seat when she noticed Pansy beaming at her brightly. "Hey Granger. Braving the Slytherins, are we?" Hermione smiled at Pansy.

Letting out a soft nervous laugh she answered. "Sure am. I really thought that you, Parkinson, would have slaughtered me by now. I mean…for being attached to Draco."

Pansy let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh gods no. That was just a mere infatuation which I got over quite a while ago. He's like a brother to me now. And besides…I'm…um…dating Blaise." She muttered the end with a blush.

"WHAT!" Draco exclaimed at the news while Hermione squealed with glee. "And how come I didn't know of this!" Pansy shrugged as Blaise quickly turned away. "I don't know, Draco. Blaise was supposed to tell you." The raven-haired boy shot an apologetic smile to his mate.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered softly, "Forget it, mate." before smiling widely. "Congratulations you two." Pansy nodded happily causing her blonde curls, which had black streaks running through them, to bounce gaily.

Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Ah, my dear students, I almost forgot to inform you. Unfortunately after a potions experiment, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been bound together and therefore, as many of you have noticed, Hermione is currently at the Slytherin table. I hope that our Slytherins will not give her a hard time. Enjoy your dinner."

"So what about you, Draco? We've just **got** to get you fixed with a lovely lady soon." Going over a list in her head, she missed the glance that was shared between the other three. "Oh! What about that Lavender girl? She's a pureblood. Your father wouldn't mind her."

Draco scowled heavily. "Keep that woman far **away** from me, Pansy. I don't know. I…err…rather enjoy the state I'm in. I'm happily-"

"OH I WOULD LOVE TO, RONALD!" A loud, ecstatic voice cut Draco from lying about his status as a man in the world. The entire hall spun to see a slender, blonde girl embrace a flaming red-haired boy in a tight hold before running off to no doubt plan her outfit for the ball.

Sighing sadly, Hermione looked down at her plate. "Poor Lavender." She muttered softly, more to herself than anyone else. Pansy stared at her, as did the rest who were seated at the table. "What do you mean, Granger?" She asked, her curiosity quirked.

Hermione looked up, her eyes shining in pity. "The thing is Ron asked me only…last week. He kept on saying that he really liked me as in far more than just a friend. He had planned the whole thing. He told Ginny he was going to make me jealous so I'd come running to him, or something. So he's just gone and asked Lavender." She ended with a sigh. She heard some of the Slytherins snicker, quickly beginning a few rumours. "Oh, just great." She muttered, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Blaise put in. "Brown and such would never believe any Slytherins anyway. There's nothing to worry about." Hermione shrugged, muttering "I supposed your right."

Blaise smirked the Slytherin smirk. "Ha! Of course I'm right! I'm never wrong, Hermione dearest." He mocked. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to the large pile of food that had been put on her plate curtesy of the blonde beside her.

"Draco!" She whined. "I'm never going to eat this much." Draco shrugged, piling food onto his own plate and began to eat. "Never fear, I'll eat it." He replied, a soft smirk playing on his lips.

Smiling at each other, they returned to their meals, neither noticing Pansy who had been keenly watching their exchange and raised her eyebrow in question.

She smiled nervously under the piercing stares that surrounded her from the table she was in. She glanced a few seats to her left and flinched under the harsh gaze of the red-faced Millicent Bulstrode. "Uh oh. Watch out Hermione." She heard Draco whisper.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY DIRTY BLOODED FREAK!" She winced at the deafening screech that came from near her ear. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY DRAKIE FROM ME!" She turned slightly in her seat to face the large Slytherin girl.

"With all due respect Bulstrode, I'd appreciate if you moved at least a metre away from me and perhaps use breath mints." She said, in a curt yet patronizing manner. It was Millicent's turn to gape in a fish-like manner.

"Well…whatever. You'll NEVER take Drakie away from me. I know he loves me." She said, in a sing-song voice. Draco made a gagging noise as Hermione turned and patted him softly on the back.

"Drakie darling, don't you think it is time to show the world just how much you care for me?" She said in a voice that made the hall's occupants shudder.

"Oh of course, Millicent." He said, with an overenthusiastic grin before standing up and clearing his throat. "Excuse me, occupants of this hall, I Draco Malfoy would like to declare that Millicent Geraldine Bulstrode makes me sick."

With that he sat down and smiled at the face of the offended girl. "Bu-wha…DRAKIE!" She wailed, racing out of the hall in tears.

A group of girls stood up and glared at Hermione, angrily. "Look here Granger. I don't know what you did you Draco but Millicent and him are meant to be. It was pathetic of you to use a love potion on him." They huffed once before spinning around and stalking out of the hallway.

Draco nudged her in the side and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. A rather red faced Ron was now whispering furiously to Harry who seemed to be off in a daze. "I didn't think we were that much of a bad couple!" Draco smirked.

"I cannot believe her! I think she's doing it on purpose! I swear she is! She's just trying to get at me! I know deep down she really loves me! She's got to right? Harry! RIGHT!"

"What? Oh yeah of course, mate." Harry groaned as Ron went on another ramble. He had been listening to this nonsense all day about how Hermione just couldn't be linked to Draco, it wasn't fair. He had been sporadically muttering and grunting but he seemed to have stopped, causing Ron to want a reply.

"I knew she liked me. Its just a jealousy thing she's trying to pull. AHA well I'm not giving her the pleasure of knowing how jealous I am! She'll the be jealous one when she see's me with Lavender!" Ron continued, his face not losing its red shade.

"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU! JUST SHUT UP RON!" Harry yelled before jumping up and storming out of the hall in a fit of frustration.

"What's wrong with him, d'you reckon?" Ron asked, oblivious to just how frustrating he could be.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG, RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny shrieked, having had enough. She dropped her voice to a mad biting level. "I'll tell you what's wrong! You're an ignorant, blundering fool! You can't seem to think of anyone but yourself and you are so annoying! I swear, sometimes I could just whack you so hard; you wouldn't know what had happened to you! Get over it!" She yelled before taking in a few deep breaths.

The whole of the Slytherin table stared with amusement and shock as a certain red-head finished her rant before slamming her fists on the table and jumping from her seat, following her boyfriend. Hermione growled with frustration and dragged Draco away from the hall muttering something about annoying weasels.

"Ginny!" She called to the figure ahead of her. Ginny stopped and spun on her heel as Hermione and Draco came running up to her. The girl was fuming.

"I **swear** if he says one more thing about making you his I will bloody **Avada **him!" Hermione grimaced at her anger before embracing the younger girl.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Gin. It means a lot. I know how annoying it is for you." Ginny sighed softly before smiling weakly. "Is there anything we can do?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow before grinning. "You could let me stay the night? I don't want to be anywhere near that freak." Hermione readily agreed, Draco being only a little bit more reluctant.

Ginny shrieked with glee. Hermione bid farewell to Draco for the time being before rushing to get a few nightly belongings. Hermione groaned with frustration when she saw Ronald sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring at her.

Ginny bit her lip, nervously. "Good luck, I'm going to get my stuff." She whispered before racing up the stairs to her room. Hermione breathed deeply before sitting cautiously on one of the seats.

"Is it Malfoy?"

The question startled her, her eyes racing to meet Ron's. "What? Is what Malfoy?" She asked, shifting in her seat nervously.

"The guy that you wanted to go with instead of me. Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione gulped nervously. "No. Why would it be?" She asked as Ron's eyes narrowed with disbelief.

"Whatever. So why are you going with him then?" His question seemed to be challenging her.

"I told Harry already. Dumbledore said we needed to go together to promote House Unity before the upcoming war. Don't be ridiculous."

Ron's eyes darkened before he jumped up to tower over her. "RIDICULOUS? I SEEM TO BE **REALLY** RIDICULOUS THIS YEAR, DON'T I?" He spat harshly before dropping his voice. "There was a time when I was **never** ridiculous in your eyes. You liked me. What happened?"

Hermione glared before jumping up to meet his gaze. "You want to know! I got **sick** and **tired** of waiting for you to make a move. You're a cowardly, pathetic freak Ronald Weasley. You never made an attempt to show me you liked me so you know what I did? I moved on just like you should do!" She turned to leave now that Ginny had come down. "And you know what else! Trying to make me jealous by asking Lavender to the ball is **not** going to work. I'm madly in love now and I don't care for you in that way anymore. Save yourself the consequences that you'll get when Lavender figures this out and tell her yourself."

She sent him one more glare before turning on her heel and leaving the common room with Ginny who began to apologise furiously for her brother's actions. "That brother of yours is a downright annoying FREAK."


	15. Chapter XIV

Ron pulled out of the pensieve, rubbing his forehead gently. Harry had copied the original pensieve and demanded that he look at all the memories before he made any judgements about Hermione's marriage to Malfoy.

He winced as he thought over how he had once been. He was an annoying brat back then, so confident that he would get what he wanted. But it was not so. He would have to remember to apologise to Hermione for being such a clingy twit. "Lav! I'm going to talk to Hermione and Malfoy!"

"Woah wait just a moment, mister!" Lavender came rushing through the door, a stern look on her face. "You are doing no such thing, Ronald! Don't be such an idiot! You have no self control! The moment you get there, you'll explode! I am not trusting you to go on your own!"

Ron groaned, before giving in to his wife. "Alright, I'll get Ginny to go with me! Happy?" He asked.

Lavender gave him a nod and a quick kiss. "Don't miss dinner again. I love you."

The red-head blushed. "I love you too." With a small pop, he was gone.

Ginny shrieked as a pop interrupted her as she read 'The Secret Garden'. "Ronald Weasley! You have no right to scare me like that!" Ron grinned sheepishly before shrugging and hugging his sister.

"Sorry, sis. Any food?" He asked, pulling open her fridge and searching through it.

Ginny couldn't help but stare blankly at her brother. "Honestly, I'm starting to think that Lav starves you! Get your head out of my fridge and tell me to what I owe this delightful visit, Mr I-Can't-Control-My-Actions." She said, still upset at his outburst at her a few days before.

"Well that's why I came. I want to apologise to Malfoy and Hermione for bursting at them and to tell them that I've been going through the pensieve and I'm feeling bad for the way I reacted then and now. But Lav said that she didn't trust me on my own. So I told her I'd ask you to come with me."

Ginny squealed with glee. "Of course! Let me change and write a note to Harry before we go!"

Ron was pacing in front of the stairs that led to the top level of the Potter Residence. "GINNY! IT'S BEEN ALMOST AN HOUR! COME **ON**!" He stared as his sister came rushing down looking very well dressed in a pair of black slacks and the blouse that she had bought on her last shopping trip with Hermione. "What the hell? This isn't a **pageant**!"

Ginny merely glared at him, scribbling a quick note for Harry. "Shut up. Let's go" Two pops announced their departure.

Draco growled with frustration as Jayden and Aaliyah burst into the room he shared with Hermione. He had been quite happily holding Hermione close to him when the pair raced in. "DADDY! MUMMY! UP TIME!" They screamed, pulling the covers off their parents.

"Good thing nothing happened last night." Draco muttered into his wife's ears before complying to his children's wishes. Hermione giggled softly before following Draco out of bed. "I'm going to check on Liam!"

Hermione laughed, quickly showering and changing with the hopes that the two twins wouldn't cause too much havoc in her absence. "RACE YOU TO THE KITCHEN, MUM!" She laughed as little Jayden challenged her.

Picking Ali up, she raced forward picking Jay up in her arms before he could even reach the stairs. With both of the children in her arms, she made her way down the stairs, twirling into the kitchen. "I'd say that was a tie, Mister." She said as the boy laughed gleefully. Within minutes, food was on the table and the two had almost dived for it.

Draco came into the kitchen, Liam playing with his father's hair. At the sight of his mother, he screwed up his face and held his arms out in her direction. Giggling lightly Hermione took him in her arms, twirling around the room happily. "He's such a mummy's boy."

Draco smiled before taking the child from her and placing him in his seat before putting a small bowl of baby food in front of the child. Liam picked up the spoon and began to try to get a spoonful of food. It would entertain him for the time being.

With the three children taken care of, he spun to face his wife who was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching him with adoration. He leaned against her, pressing her into the counter before kissing her lightly. "I love you, you know?" Hermione smiled, pulling him to her for another kiss.

Draco smirked against her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione couldn't help but think of how similar this was to the old days. "EW! DADDY'S PUTTING HIS TONGUE IN MUMMY'S MOUTH AGAIN!" Draco quickly moved off Hermione, staring guiltily at the disgusted boy.

Ruffling the boy's hair, he leant down to be eye to eye with him. "Trust me son, when you're older you'll be trying to do that to every girl you see." Hermione gaped as her son scowled heavily at his father.

"DRACO!" She scolded horrified before slapping him on the back of his head. Draco just laughed and made to defend himself when the doorbell rang loudly. They froze at the sound. With a sigh, Draco walked to the door sending a smile to his wife.

He pulled open the door. All he saw was a flash of red before a force made him stumble slightly. "Draco! You're okay!" Ginny exclaimed wrapping him in a hug. "You gave us all such a fright!"

Hermione was in the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice. "Ginny!" She exclaimed rushing to the doorway of the kitchen. The red-head screeched with joy before crashing into her closest friend with a hug. Hermione couldn't help but cry at the joy of having her closest friend next to her again. "I'm so sorry, Gin! I'm just so sorry!" Ginny shook her head before hugging her again. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Ahem." The three spun to the door where Ron was standing, his hands in his pockets and a sheepish smile playing on his lips. Draco growled, his eyes darkening with anger at the memory of the Weasley's last visit. "I know that I was really rash last time I came here but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that before hearing your story. I've been going through the pensieve though I'm not finished and I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. And I'm really sorry for the way I acted in our seventh year. Can you forgive me?" He said quickly but meaningfully.

Hermione grinned before rushing to embrace her friend. "THANK YOU!" She exclaimed in his ear, making him wince before he returned her embrace.

She quickly moved away from him as Draco moved forward, hand outstretched. "Truce, Weasley?" Ron hesitated for a moment but under the stern glares of his sister and friend, he shook the hand of the other man.

Hermione grinned. "Well, breakfast anyone?"

Ginny had squealed at the sight of the three children taking turn to hug each of them. Jayden and Aaliyah had been thoroughly confused as to who this woman was and why she was hugging them but the messy Liam had gurgled happily and began poking her face.

The red-head didn't seem to mind the bits of apple mush that were now down her front and had goo-goo-gaa-gaa-ed at the young child. Ron had quickly taken the boy from her, worrying about the remnants of his sister's sanity before he too was taken by the cuteness of the child.

Ginny was now seated with Jay and Ali while the Malfoys watched on happily. "So tell me, has anything interesting happened?" Ginny asked of the two children.

Jayden nodded fervently and when urged to tell, he did just that. "Well, Daddy had his tongue in Mummy's mouth again this morning!" Hermione stumbled in shock, before turning to glare deeply at Draco who merely shrugged, a smirk written across his face.

Ginny couldn't help but be amused at this. "Oh really now?" When she was answered with a nod, she continued. "How many times has Daddy done this?"

Jayden and Aaliyah paused for a moment before the girl answered. "Heaps! Almost **every** day! It's disgusting but Mummy says it shows that Daddy loves her so it's not **that** bad."

Ron looked disgusted muttering that it really was that bad before quickly resuming entertaining the smallest Malfoy. Ginny giggled at the two replies before sending a wink in the direction of her friends. "As disgusting as it is, a lot of married couples do that but I think that your mummy and daddy should wait until you three aren't around!"

Hermione scowled. "Tell that to Draco." She muttered causing the red-head to laugh uproariously.

Once her laughs had subsided she remembered something. "Oh! Draco, Hermione! I contacted Blaise and told him that you guys are okay and I told him where you both are. I made sure he only tells Pansy and nobody else." Draco nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks Ginny, you don't know how much that means." Ginny smiled before racing off with Aaliyah and Jayden who were determined to show her their trucks and dolls. Ron smiled up at the pair.

"You know what, you two. This kid is adorable! I have to admit, as much as I hate to, that you both make gorgeous children." He said, an expression of disgust gracing his face at that last sentence. But to both Hermione and Draco, it meant a lot.

**October, 1998**

The week had slowly come to an end and much to the relief of Ronald Weasley, Hermione's link to Draco had disappeared with some magical enhancements placed upon them by Professor Milford. The professor had realised that the chain was causing a lot of problems for the said pair. They hadn't seemed all too pleased but it would have to do, nevertheless.

Hermione giggled alongside Ginny as they quickly made their way to the Great Hall where they were to leave for their day with their partner for the ball. Their giggles soon subsided as they noticed a glaring Ron who was standing quietly in one corner of the large hall.

She quickly took her spot next to Draco, who greeted her with a warm smile. "So where are we going?" She asked, looking up at her husband. Draco merely smirked and smiled, nodding to McGonagall who had started speaking.

"Good morning. I know many of you were expecting your Portkeys to arrive last night but due to some changes in the plan, you'll get them now." She quickly handed the items out. "They'll activate in a minute or so. Remember to arrive back here at 5.30 this evening. Enjoy your day."

With a tug at the stomach, the room beginning to whirl around. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as he felt himself being pulled away from Hogwarts Castle.

Hermione stared blankly at the familiar place they were in. The streets of Wizarding France were just as stunning as it had been the last time they were here; for their honeymoon. She shrieked with glee, wrapping her arms around Draco tightly. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, smirking as he heard her utmost delight.

He picked her up bridal-style before carrying her to a nearby café, _Le Jardin Secret_. It was a small yet elegant café, reserved for the elite and wealthy in France. Draco, of course, was part of the elite and wealthy in almost all Wizarding countries. Entry for him was simple.

Hermione stared in awe at the place. The floor was polished wood, the walls being a lighter shade than them. The tables were a deep chocolate colour, the chairs matching with milk chocolate cushioning. The lights provided enough light but were slightly dimmed, casting a romantic and inviting sense to the place.

"Breakfast, ma chère?" Draco asked, pulling out a seat for Hermione. She giggled softly, taking the seat that he offered her. "May I order for us?" He asked before seating himself beside her.

Hermione smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Of course. Remember **last** time you ordered breakfast for us here in France? It was so nice." Draco smirked before turning to the waiter who had appeared to serve them. He spoke in a quick, French dialect, leaving Hermione to stare blankly with confusion. "What did you order?"

She asked of him, once the waiter had left. Draco shrugged at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered. "So beautiful." Hermione blushed softly, looking down at her lap. "I can't believe I couldn't see it until before this summer."


	16. Chapter XV

**I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing. I know that I have this horrible habit of posting without writing an Author's Note so I haven't thanked anybody. So THANK YOU to everybody. I've been having major writing blocks and exams are coming my way, which sucks. And I seem to have forgotten where I want to go with the story.. (sheepish grin). But I'll keep going nevertheless.**

* * *

Their breakfast had been much like their first as a married couple, Draco taking care to show Hermione just how much he cared for her. They had found it quite strange that there were no other couples from their grade in the premises but quite frankly, they didn't care. Hermione grinned shyly as Draco offered her a hand and led her away from the small café.

Everywhere she looked, it was simply amazing. Orange streamers hung from every building and the Halloween spirit was everywhere. French girls raced past them in a flurry, giggling excitedly at the sight of such a well defined and irresistible man. But Hermione did not care. Today was a day for Draco and her alone. "Oh crap." Hermione looked up quickly as she heard Draco curse with frustration.

"What is it?" She asked. If she had her way, nothing would ruin their day.

Draco groaned. "It's that girl that bothered us on our honeymoon." Draco muttered softly before cursing again. "And she's with that Krum friend of yours. You decided, hide it or not. She knows so it'll make it harder."

Hermione was about to suggest that they try to hide it but the sad tone to his voice made her change her mind. She squeezed his hand lightly. "Let's say hello." She couldn't help but giggle as his eyes lit up. He swooped down on her, placing his lips on hers gently.

Hermione moaned softly as his lips moved from her lips to her neck. Closing her eyes, she tangled her fingers in his hair as his hands rubbed her back gently. "Her-mio-ninny!" Hermione cursed gently as a familiar voice forced Draco to detach himself from her.

She spun around, feigned surprise playing amongst her features. "Viktor!" She squealed excitedly. "Oh it is so good to see you!" She said, embracing him quickly before moving back to Draco's side.

"Draco?" Hermione scowled, having forgotten Emiline was standing there. Draco looked disgustedly surprised and shot her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the Quidditch star. Within moments, they had begun an in-depth discussion of the best quidditch moves.

Hermione sighed with frustration, not particularly wanting to start a conversation with the French girl. But the girl seemed to want to talk to her. "So, how is it with Draco?"

Hermione shot her quick smile. "Actually, it is quite wonderful! He's such a charming guy, you know? He's just so sweet and loving and he's a great lover." Emiline scowled causing Hermione to smile brighter. "We've been having the time of our lives together!"

Emiline gave her a scathing smile. "Oh I see. Well I've actually been dating **Viktor Krum**, seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, for the past few weeks. He's the greatest guy." Emiline said, hoping to spite the British girl.

But Hermione just smiled. "Oh I know. He was a brilliant kisser but he's nothing compared to Draco. I used to date him. He told me he loved me but really, I didn't have such strong affections for him and the long distance thing was quite hectic!" Emiline growled angrily, her face quickly becoming a reddened shade.

Hermione merely smiled before turning to Viktor. "Oh how have you been, Vic? It's been far too long."

Viktor grinned at her sudden attention towards him. "I have been good, Hermy. I was just about to ask Draco how it is that you both are together."

Hermione shot Draco a nervous look. Draco just smiled softly as his wife before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You see, Viktor, the past summer I couldn't help but notice the growing attraction I had for this girl and I just knew she had to be mine. She decided that she liked me too and here we are today. I haven't been able to get enough of her."

Viktor smiled stiffly. "That is great for the both of you. Does Harry or Ronald know?"

Hermione's face fell. "Um… well not exactly… you know how they would react…" She whispered softly. Draco scowled as he saw Emiline's face brighten visibly.

He glared heavily at her, revelling in the fact that her glee seemed to waver. "Well it's been great speaking to you but Mya and I really must be off. Bye!" He called, before pulling Hermione away quickly.

Hermione giggled before jumping onto Draco's back so that he was carrying her. Draco laughed loudly before smirking as her lips found their place on the back of his neck. He shuddered softly before quickly putting her down and pressing her against the wall of 'Pierre de Pierre'.

Viktor frowned softly as he saw the girl he wanted happy with another man. He sighed quietly. If this was what made her happy then it was what he wanted for her. Emiline growled with anger. She was going to have to do something about this.

Hermione gasped as Draco quickly pulled her into Pierre de Pierre, the leading jewellery store in the whole of Wizarding France. "Pick any of them." Draco whispered into his wife's ear, surveying her emotions as they changing rapidly within moments.

"WHAT!" Draco winced as the gleeful shout caused the room's occupants to spin around and glare at them in a snobby manner. He shushed his wife before quickly pulled her away from the door and into the midst of the shop.

"Shh baby, keep it down. I feel the urge to buy you something exquisite. Allow me, will you?" Hermione gaped before giggling childishly. Shaking her head, she pulled him out of the store, sparing a longing glance at a necklace in the corner of the room. Draco smirked as he noted this.

"No, no, Draco! That's absurd! You've bought me all that I need for now, and besides, all I want is your company, alright love?" Draco nodded, kissing her forehead lightly. Hermione smiled softly at her husband, hugging him tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

Draco grinned at her before placing kisses all over her face. "I'm never letting go of you, never." He whispered.

Ginny grinned at her close friend who was currently seated in the Potters' living room. "I love your house, Gin! It's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around in awe at the place. Her face was lit with excitement.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY!" Hermione spun around quickly when she heard the chant of a young girl. She came racing in with her brilliant red hair flying behind her. "GUESS WHAT WE DI…" Her sentence came to an end when she saw the stranger in the household. Smiling shyly, the young one quickly moved so that she was peeking at the lady from behind her mother.

Ginny's grin grew. "Oh dear, I'm glad that you're here. Lily, I would like you to meet Mummy and Daddy's close friend, Aunt Hermione. Mina… this is my daughter, Lily Molly Potter. Lily, would you like to give Aunt Hermione a hug?" Hermione stared with shock as the girl nodded before flouncing up to her and throwing her arms around her.

Grinning, she reciprocated the action. "You would **love** my daughter, Ally. You both would get along so well." Little Lily looked up at her with a bright smile before pulling out a painting from her bag. There were two young children, the boy with raven hair and the girl resembling the small girl herself. "Who is the boy, Lily?" Hermione asked, kneeling so that she was at the girl's height.

"My brother, James!" As if on cue, the boy rushed in to give his mother a hug, faltering as his sister had done when he caught sight of the woman in the kitchen. Ginny sighed before repeating the introduction, introducing her son as 'James Arthur Potter'. He too had hugged Hermione before running out of the room with his sister.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two children. "So what have you got planned for Draco and me tonight?"

Ginny seemed to look down at her hands nervously. "Well…Mum invited you over for dinner." Hermione blanched. "We…didn't tell her who your husband is. So she invited 'the whole family' over for dinner. She'd be terribly disappointed if you didn't come."

Hermione gaped a few times before gulping nervously. "Well, I'll be getting home. I'll see you in a few hours then." Laughing nervously, she Apparated away.

"WHAT! DO YOU WANT ME DEAD!" Hermione sighed. Maybe agreeing to Mrs. Weasley's offer hadn't been a great idea. She knew that the Weasley clan, minus Ginny and Ron, would be outraged at her choice in a husband but she had hoped that perhaps Draco would be alright with going but it seemed he wasn't. "Mya love, I know that you want to go but… they'll throw me out of the house the moment I enter."

"Mummy? Daddy?" The pair spun to see their two eldest children staring up at them. It was nighttime in Van Wert and they were sure that they had put the children to bed. "Why are you fighting?" They asked, the twins both close to crying. "I don't like it when mummy and daddy fight." Jayden finished off.

Feeling quite guilty, Hermione and Draco took the children back to their beds and tucked them in. "Darling, Mummy and me weren't fighting. I was just a bit upset about something but don't worry. Mummy and me still love each other and we will forever." The children nodded softly before falling asleep.

After going back to their room, the discussion recommenced. "Hermione, I love you and I usually respect your wishes but I don't know if this is too much for you to ask me. They're going to hate me."

But Hermione shook her head vehemently. "I won't let them. They want to see me and they should understand that you are a part of me. If not, then I guess they won't be seeing me for a while. Mrs. Weasley is understanding and she knows what love is, I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides we have Harry, Gin, Ron and Lavender to vouch for us. Not much can go wrong."

Draco sighed, giving in though he wasn't all that certain on her last sentence. Not much could go wrong! Ha! There was so much that could go wrong. But Hermione was a family woman and she wouldn't go to a family dinner without hers.

The brunette woman grinned at his submission, crashing into him with a tight embrace. "I love you, Draco." She whispered, attaching her lips to his before he could utter a single word.

Draco sighed as he viewed himself in the mirror. He had on black slacks and a pale green business shirt, with its sleeves rolled up. A necklace hung from his neck, a snake pendant dangling off it. He didn't really think wearing it was a good idea but it had been a wedding present from Hermione and he hadn't taken if off since that day.

Hermione rushed in, dressed in a red summer dress. Draco shook his head, grinning. "I guess we can't let go of the habit of house colours, hey?" He questioned, pecking her forehead lightly. Hermione laughed happily.

"I guess we can't. Old habits die hard, they say. Come on, the children are ready. We should be off. We don't want to be late."

Draco nodded, picking up baby Liam and taking Jayden by the hand. Hermione was clutching onto Aaliyah and holding onto Jayden with her other hand. Once they were all joined she instructed them all to hold on tightly and for Aaliyah to take hold of the wine bottle that was situated on the kitchen table. As soon as she did so, the room spun and they found themselves outside.

A small cottage stood before them, smoke pouring out of the chimney. The waft of a roast dinner came to them. "Welcome to The Burrow, everyone, home of the Weasley clan."

* * *

**Please Review! It would be greatly appreciated! And maybe I'll have the time to reply to them all on here. 3**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Author's Note:**

**I really do apologise that it had taken me this long to write this next chapter. Truthfully, I finished it a long time ago and then I forgot about it. I've been weighed down with endless amounts of work. I'll still be really busy with Prelim exams and then the HSC but I'll try to do as much as possible.**

**I went over this again and I made a lot of changes. I have another one or two chapters finished but I'll see what you think of this one. Again, sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 16

Draco's legs were almost quivering as they approached the house. "Okay Draco, stand back a bit. Mrs. Weasley has a tendency to give massive hugs. And I don't want to go crashing into you. You hold the children; it'll soften her approach towards you."

Draco nodded quickly picking up his children. Hermione was standing at the door, and he was standing behind her with Liam in his arms and the other two children clutching to his legs. Hermione took in a deep breath before nodding to Draco once and then placing two heavy knocks on the door. "HERMIONE!"

The door flew open and the same woman that Hermione had known all those years back was staring out at her, a large grin on her face. The plump, yet vivacious woman came rushing out of the house and crashed into the poor pregnant woman with a tight hug; that is, until she realised that Hermione was indeed pregnant. She let go of her quickly, resorting to petting her stomach affectionately. Hermione grinned before taking breathing in deeply again.

"Um…Mrs Weasley… I would like to introduce you to my children and husband; Draco, Jayden, Aaliyah and Liam." At the sound of Draco's name, Mrs Weasley's head shot up to stare at the man in shock.

"D-Draco Malfoy?" She asked nervously. Hermione nodded her head, quickly informing her that he had in fact changed and that they had been very much in love since their seventh year. But it seemed like she didn't need to do that. Mrs Weasley's face had already split into a wide grin. "So you're the man that has kept my second daughter happy? There is no way I would possibly be able to hold anything against you. Oh! And look at these children!"

Hermione reached over and took Liam from his arms, the twins following the baby and wrapping themselves around their mother's legs instead. Mrs Weasley grinned at the opportunity and barrelled into the blonde man with a tight embrace. "Welcome to the family, Draco." Draco couldn't help but grin and return her hug, muttering his gratefulness over and over again.

But all three of them tensed when a shout came from the kitchen. "Molly dear! Don't keep them out! The rest of us want to see this happy family!" Draco gulped nervously, Molly's grin wavering slightly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Okay here's the plan. Mrs Weasley, you keep Draco out here for a moment. Chat about whatever comes to mind and I'll take the children inside. And then you can bring him in. Alright?" The pair nodded as Hermione took in yet another breath and entered the kitchen with much difficulty, as the two twins were still wrapped around their legs.

Ginny, Ron and Harry sat back, watching her proudly while the rest of the family flew in an uproar. Shouts of her name were heard from all around as people ran to get her. Quickly passing the little boy to his sister, the twins rushed out of the stampede of people and to Ginny, happy to see a familiar face.

Hermione groaned as she felt people all around her trying to get to her to embrace her. "Alright, alright! Calm down everyone. One hug at a time!" The crowd of people stopped for a moment, moving away from her to give her the space she needed. They took their time to study her, the girl that had grown up into a woman shielded from their eyes.

She was a true beauty. Her golden curls lay gently on her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling brightly. Her tanned skin complimented the dress well. The dress itself suited her beautifully. The material was almost corset tight on her chest and a little bit lower until it met her pregnant belly from where it fanned out loosely. The material continued down until it reached her knees where it came to an abrupt end. The dress was held up by two thick straps that seemed to continue in a loop around her shoulders. The silence ended quickly as Arthur Weasley came rushing forward.

"I'm the oldest! I get the first hug!" He exclaimed, quite childishly. Laughing happily, Hermione embraced the man who was almost like her second father. "It's so good to see you again, Hermione. We have so many Muggle technologies to catch up on!" Shaking her head she moved to embrace the rest of the Weasley family, almost relieved when it was all over.

Walking towards Ginny, she coughed softly. "Everybody, I would like to introduce you to my children. The twins are Aaliyah Rose and Jayden William. And the little boy is Liam-James Oliver. And, as I forgot to include in my introduction to Harry, I am expecting a baby girl, Destiny Violet." There was an influx of praise towards the children for the next few minutes but Hermione's relaxed manner soon ended when Fred decided to speak up.

Laughing uproariously he took a few moments to settle down. "Hey Hermione! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the kids look like Malfoy!" The household erupted into laughter; all except Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender and the very confused children. When the laughter died down, George spoke. "Aw come on guys, you've got to admit, it's an absurd thought."

Jayden frowned, unsure of why they were laughing at the fact that his Daddy was in fact his daddy. "I don't get it!" He shouted, being very frustrated, quite true to the fact that Malfoy's didn't like being confused or frustrated. "He **is** our Daddy!" He ended, the household falling prey to complete silence.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Um… Mrs Weasley?" Molly quickly took her cue, entering the room with her arm around Draco's back, who in turn had his arm around her shoulders. They were still talking quite animatedly about whatever they had managed to strike up a conversation about.

"MALFOY?!" The conversation, needless to say, came to an abrupt end. Draco coughed nervously, Molly sending meaningful stares around the kitchen as if to warn her family to stand tall against rash action.

"Um… hi?"

Harry frowned at the lack of reaction from the Weasleys. Nudging Ron in the back, he nodded at his friend before jumping to his feet. "Nice to see you again, Ma- Draco." He greeted, shaking Draco's hand firmly. Shaking it a few times he backed away, allowing Ron to have his go.

Ron took the blonde's hand before faltering for a while. "Um…er…yeah welcome…D-Draco. Nice to have you here." He stuttered, shaking the pale hand vigorously before quickly letting go and moving back to his seat, 'discreetly' wiping his hand on his sweater.

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but snort at his rather pathetic attempt to act calm and friendly towards the man he couldn't deny he disliked heavily. Ginny grinned, jumping from her seat. "It's so good to see you again, Draco." She announced clearly and genuinely. "Blaise and I missed you and Mya." She said, embracing him close to her. Draco couldn't help but return her hug with gratitude.

Lavender rushed forward as Ginny moved out of the way. She crashed into him with a tight embrace. Draco gulped nervously, not knowing how to react. "I know we hated each other in school, but you make my friend happy so welcome!" She said excitedly, moving back to her husband before he could react.

Those who had accepted Draco turned to the rest of the Weasley clan. Arthur was staring in shock, his face an oddly pale colour. No one had ever seen him like this, not even when Molly had announced she was first pregnant with Bill. He was staring at Draco incredulously but wasn't yet saying anything. That, however, was a good sign as he was known to be a man who spoke quickly when extremely angry.

Bill and Charlie had their hands shoved in the pockets, staring as their father was though they didn't seem as shocked and horrified by Hermione's choice in a husband. After all, they had never experienced an encounter with the Malfoys. They still, however, didn't seem to pleased and merely stared with ire at the man.

Percy's lips were pursed angrily, his eyes had become dark slits. His arms were crossed in front of him so that no one could see him clenching his fists, nearly drawing blood from his palms. He was biting down on his lip harshly, not even noticing the pain he was causing on himself.

Fred and George's face had become a deep red colour. Their breathing had increased becoming a hyperventilating, fuming one. Their hands were clenched in tight balls, nails digging into their skin. Two meaningful glances reached their eyes from their younger two siblings and though no words were spoken the message was clear; _'Make one move out of line and you will __**not**__ be forgiven_'.

Grinning shyly, Draco stepped forward. "I'd just like to thank you…all of you…for err welcoming me into your house so warmly." He said, hoping that he wasn't coming across as intensely sarcastic. "I know that you all hate me but…I'm sorry for what has happened in the past. Hermione opened my eyes to what an insensitive jerk I was and I think that today would be a great time for me to make up for the lost time we've had." He smiled at himself proudly as Hermione placed a loving hand on his back.

Bill and Charlie sent the blonde man reluctant smiles before moving forward to shake his hand. But before they could reach the nervous man two other hands shot out and slapped their outreached ones away. "Don't even think about it." Fred had stepped forward, a glare spread across his face.

"Lookit Malfoy. You may think that you have this whole bloody family wrapped around your finger when you flash them that pansy smile, but not us two. I don't care how long you stand in here and sweet talk us, we are not ever going to accept you into this family, never. You're a low-life. You are the shi-"

Fred broke off, glancing quickly at his sister-in-law. Sensing that the content of this conversation wasn't for the innocent ears of the children, Fleur quickly jumped up. The eldest Malfoy children were whispering softly together. Their father had been so nice and had, as per usual, handled things quite maturely and yet the two clown-like men were being mean to him, their father. "Come children, we shall go into the play room, yes?" She said in her thick French accent. The wives of the Weasley boys jumped up to their feet and took the children out of the room quickly, muttering about the 'stupid Weasley temper'.

Smirking quite Malfoy-like at the quick departure, the twins turned their heads sharply back at the man. George quickly spoke, picking up from where his brother left of. "You are the shit beneath our shoes, Malfoy. You don't even belong anywhere here. Why don't you just traipse along back to your pristine house with its perfectly maintained gardens and get the hell out of our lives?"

Draco frowned softly. He really had thought that perhaps, just maybe, the twins would've matured like their younger brother had but apparently he was blatantly wrong. Hermione stood on her toes, placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips before glaring deeply at the two men who were acting amazingly irrationally towards her husband.

Growling at the contact between their favourite non-relative and their most hated man, the twins rushed forward, hands outstretched at the level of Draco's throat. "STUPEFY" The sound resounded twice throughout the room, the occupants all freezing to stare at the occurrences.

The two twins froze quite literally though, falling to the ground which had been luckily cushioned with quite a useful charm. Draco was still staring at the place the twins had been, taking in quick deep breaths to calm himself down. Arthur and Molly were on their feet, wands in hands, staring at their sons in shock.

Hermione rushed over to her husband, embracing him tightly. "It's okay, Draco. It's just Fred and George. We knew that someone was bound to react like that." Draco had begun to shake gently; he had expected hostility but he most definitely hadn't expected to be attacked.

"Listen to me, Fred and George. You have no idea what Draco and I have gone through together and how Draco is different to what you have always perceived him as. You had no right to attack him like that! I understand that you dwell in immaturity but it is time to grow up! Your own younger brother has and he was the worst out of you; no offence, Ron." The last few words were muttered as an after-thought at the put-out face of her best-friend.

Molly and Arthur winced as their half-hearted spells wore of their sons. "Great parents you are." They both muttered angrily before turning to stare at the unlikely couple. "We don't want to hear it Hermione, or should we call you Malfoy now?" Hermione growled with anger, grabbing Draco by the hand.

Bill and Charlie shrugged. "We don't really know what to do, we don't know the Malfoys much. I mean we've heard so much bad things about Malfoy here. But he apologised and he seemed sincere." Bill reasoned.

"Yeah but then again, from what we've heard, Malfoy's never sincere." Charlie added, as the two debated aloud.

Ginny was fed up with the turn of conversation. "Hello?! Doesn't anybody trust Hermione? Don't you trust Harry, Ron or me? We've seen what they've gone through and we've seen how Draco's changed! I've known about their relationship since my sixth year! You can't say that you don't trust me! They are in **love** and he is not the guy you seem to think he is."

Fred and George glared. "You're deluded, Ginny, as you always have been; bloody deluded and stupid."

"GEORGE!" Harry jumped to his feet. "I don't care if she's your sister but I won't have you treating her like this."

Draco looked to the floor, ashamed at the problems that he was causing. "Uhh… maybe I should just leave…"

The two Weasley twins looked ecstatic at the suggestion. "Maybe you should!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes widening with relief.

Molly and Arthur jumped to their feet again. "Oh no you don't!" Molly exclaimed. "We will most definitely not be kicking the boy out of our house. He is staying as is Hermione and her beautiful children. You boys will just have to put up with it."

Molly Weasley halted in her speech for a second before deciding to change her approach. She cleared her throat softly, smiling tenderly at her family congregated around her. "I know that we all haven't had the greatest past experiences with Mr. Malfoy here," Snorts of disbelief at the lightness of her words were heard around the room. "But I know that I personally am willing to put problems behind. We've all missed Hermione dearly and now that we have her with us, we are not going to lose her because of petty childhood angst. I had a riveting conversation with Draco, the dear, just outside concerning frypans and I must say, he has changed from my expectations. So I expect us all to **be nice**."

Hermione smiled gratefully at the aging woman who had become like a mother to her. "I'd like to add something here…I love this man, with my being, trust me I do. I know that it's hard for you to believe but Draco is nothing like we all expected him to be. He's the most caring and loving man, and we both love each other. Not only that, but I love you all and I'd hate to have to leave here upset with you all just because you can't grow up…**please** understand."

Fred and George growled grudgingly as she sent a dismal glance their way. Sighing softly they unclenched their hands and forced matching smiles onto their faces, clambering softly to their feet. "For you, Hermione…Welcome. Malfoy." They shot out quickly before clamping their mouths shut. Percy sighed and sent an accepting nod in the direction of Draco Malfoy.

Charlie and Bill seemed to think that this was an appropriate decision and beamed widely. Stepping forward, Charlie extended his arm. "I really don't have anything against you, I mean I was out of Hogwarts way before you were even thinking about it, so…welcome I guess." Draco smiled gratefully and shook the man's hand warmly.

Bill shoved his older brother out of the way. "Move it, fatty. Well…Welcome is all I can say…by the way, even considered growing your hair out. I mean look at mine, it's awesome." He indicated to the ponytail behind his head that held his thick red hair. Draco opened his mouth to reply when Hermione's giggles stopped him.

"Really appreciate it, Bill. I do and I love your hair but if Draco even considers it, I'll hit him. I love his hair just the way it is." Hermione smiled, linking arms with Ginny.

"And there will be nothing more said on the topic." Arthur warned, smiling warmly at Draco. But inwardly he was nervously anticipating the eventful dinner they would have that day.

Leading the pack and pleased with the sudden shift in mood, Ginny turned lead the family into the playroom from where the light chatter of the Weasley, Potter and Malfoy children mingling happily came. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, muttering light obscenities. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. "Gin…what is it?"

Ginny turned around to face her husband, brothers, parents and two close friends. "Well…the thing is… oh drat I had just remembered and…oh damn."

George was already in a frustrated mood by now and growled lightly. "Out with it, pipsqueak." He said, reverting to their old ways of speaking.

"Ha…um…Harry?" She looked over lightly at her husband whose eyes widened in response.

"Oh shit."

By now, the others were fed up. "Alright, Ginevra, Harry…tell us…right now." Molly's motherly voice commanded them.

Shifting her eyes nervously from her twin brothers to her husband and back to the Malfoys, she smiled softly. "Well…I felt bad for Malfoy…not seeing his friends for a while…so…"

Harry rolled his eyes. It was better out right now. "She invited Blaise and Pansy Zambini."

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for being so patient with me and my inability to stick to something. Hopefully you enjoyed it, there is another one or two chapters on the dinner, I'm not too sure.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was much appreciated especially after my endless delay. Now that the seventh book is out, this isn't going to have anything to do with it but…oh well.**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I just had to get the Zambinis invited. Blaise is one character that is so easy to make into your own. Thanks again. Please do review after this one!**

Chapter 17

Saying that the invitation of the Zambini family was received with shocked silence is a bit of an understatement. Molly had quickly muttered that she needed to sit down. Charlie and Bill had hardly been fazed; yet again they had no idea who these two people were. Arthur Weasley had a vague idea that the tension of the evening was going to increase to an unbearable level. Percy's lips were yet again pursed though his anger wasn't as prominent as it had been previously. Ron's eyebrows had raised, yet as Harry had, he understood her reasoning for doing so. Fred and George however were infuriated.

"WHAT?!" They yelled, their little sister cowering slightly before drawing herself up.

"Both of you, grow up. I know you hated them and blah blah blah but Blaise and I were friends in his final year as was he with Draco and Hermione. I thought it fitting that Draco have somebody familiar apart from Hermione and myself present. Besides, Hermione is ecstatic as well."

Needless to say, Hermione was indeed ecstatic. She had turned to her husband with a brilliant smile on her face and her cheeks had become increasingly flushed. Her friendship with Blaise had continuously developed over the year and he had soon become as close to her as she was with Ron or Harry. Pansy had been a perfect delight to her too, never once trying to come between herself and Draco. She had realised at least half way through their sixth year that she didn't really care for Draco anymore, well not more than friendship, and her other male friend, Blaise Zambini, was just what she was looking for. In the end, Hermione had opened up to the girl who gave her advice on Draco while Hermione helped her to get the Zambini from the 'charm' of Sally-Anne Perks.

Draco grinned back at his wife. There was going to be another two people who he actually knew coming, and from the sounds of it the pair had gotten hitched. Kissing Hermione lightly on the cheek he turned to the rest of the family and though not too surprised, was quite taken-aback from the glum faces that met him.

"I still think you're bleeding mad." George muttered.

Ron grimaced. "Gin…quite frankly he's right. And I know that the Zambinis are close to Mione and Malfoy but inviting them here isn't the smartest thing." Ginny frowned; her usually slow and short-tempered brother was showing her up.

"Yes yes, well it's a bit too late for that now anyway. They'll be here any moment now."

Ginny had been quite correct in her assumptions as no sooner had they reasoned with the Weasley men to be kind to the family did the fireplace light a bright green colour and out stepped, or stumbled, seven grinning people.

Blaise's tanned face was lightly flushed with excitement, his sapphire eyes gleaming with anticipation. His raven hair had been tousled in the trip and he quickly flattened it before glancing around the room. His excitement diminished momentarily under the glares of the Weasley men but it was soon flared when he recognised a certain blonde man and his partner in the corner.

Pansy had stepped out beside him, her blonde hair messing up slightly. Her reddish yellow eyes gleamed out as she spotted the couple she was searching for. Together, the Zambini couple rushed forward. Pansy latched herself onto a laughing Hermione while Blaise grabbed his long-time friend in a crushing, shameless hug. Ginny grinned at her work, muttering 'poof' at the ex-Slytherins.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed lightly while Blaise's eyes lit up.

"I'm no poof, love, though I'd be weary of Draco here. That hug was a bit too close for my comfort." He joked before turning and thanking Molly and Arthur for the invitation knowing full well that they had nothing whatsoever to do with them being there. Quickly he hugged Hermione warmly, kissing her cheek lightly as Pansy made her way over to Draco.

"I see you've been quite…busy." Hermione commented, glancing at the five children that nervously stood at the fireplace.

Blaise stepped back quickly, before moving back to his children. "Ah! Well Pans and I married shortly after the war so now it's been six years. Introduction time. Oldest to youngest; Raven Zambini, female, six years of age; Drew Zambini, male, five years old; Taylor Zambini, male, four years of age; Elliot Zambini, female, three years of age and last but most definitely not the least, the little one carried by her loving sister is Cameron Zambini, female, two years old. Quite fortunately, there will be no more products from the Zambini Company." He said, jokingly.

Charlie, Bill, Ron and even Percy smiled warmly at the man. "This fellow is hilarious!" Ron stated before marching up with a grin and a firm handshake. Molly smiled warmly, embracing the man and his wife before cooing over the children. They were all adorable. Surprisingly the boys all had their father's hair but their mother's golden red eyes. The girls on the other hand had blonde hair and eyes that shone like the blue stones they resembled.

Calling out loudly, Draco summoned the other children into the room. "Right. Well Hermione and I have three with another on the way. Aaliyah and Jayden are our twins; they're both four years old now. Liam-James is currently our youngest at just one and a half years. And we have a girl on the way. We'll call her Destiny."

Harry and Ginny in turn introduced their little twins, Lily and James, who flashed quick smiles before grabbing the hands of the new children and rushing away. Fleur introduced her and Bill's little daughter, Quiterie, the name which had belonged to her very own grandmother. Charlie proudly presented Frankie and Brian, his daughter and son. George had two sons, David and Peter while Fred had just one son, Thomas. Percy had three sons, more than any of the Weasley clan so far; Christopher, Nicholas and Alexander. Ron and Lavender hadn't yet had any children but were surprised and uneasy when they heard that they had triplets on the way.

Grinning lightly, the children all ran into the playroom calling their parents to come and join them. Pansy smiled lightly before turning to her friend. "So Mya, you need to fill me in on **everything**."

The beginning of the meal had been filled with the chatter of Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Hermione. The others had been either aware of the blatant tension or knew that speaking would result in them saying something wrong and hence quite a bit of chaos. By now however, the dinner table had fallen to complete and utter silence, the occasional word being spoken to Molly as a way of congratulating her on the scrumptious cooking. With a frustrated sigh, Hermione turned to the vivacious blonde woman that was seated across from her. "Katie, it is such a pleasure to see you again after such a long time! So you've married Fred, hey?"

Katie had put down her cutlery and quickly responded to the girl that had been her friend in school. Ginny sighed gratefully, having become frustrated with the near awkward silence and picked up a conversation with her friend's husband, on none other than the impending Quidditch World Cup. Before long, the women were happily chatting with someone, Fred and George glaring at the table as they ate quickly. Blaise was conversing brightly with Percy and Angelina (George's wife) about the affairs at the Ministry while Pansy, Pansy Parkinson of all people, was talking to their father and eldest two brothers about all sorts of Muggle equipment.

Something was dangerously out of shift here and whatever it was, they weren't all to pleased with it. Blaise glanced over and them before grinning lightly. "The Mischievous Twins…I've been wanted to see you guys after your spectacular exit with Umbridge but alas, the Fates have kept us apart." He stated, in his usual joking manner. His smile diminished when he noticed just how unappreciated his comments were. Raising his eyebrows lightly, he quickly turned back to his previous companions and resumed his discussion with them.

The table had fallen into a comfortable light chatter when a shrill yell came from the table that had been allocated for the children, "DADDY! DADDY!!!!!" Aaliyah was seated, staring angrily at her food, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I CAN'T CUT MY MEAT!" She said, seeming quite upset. The table soon fell silent, the Weasley twins carefully studying the man. Hermione had said that he was a loving man now but the one that they had known would never put up with such 'insolence'.

Draco quickly put his cutlery down and placed his napkin to a side, before going to his waiting daughter. He rubbed her back gently, calming her down and removing the tears from her small face. Once he was sure that her sadness had ceased, he cut the turkey into small bite sized pieces before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "M-Mr. Malfoy?" A small and timid voice came from George's older son, David. "C-C-Can you cut m-mine too?" He asked shyly, his face a beet red colour. "I-I'm having a b-bit of tr-trouble."

George's interest in the happenings had increased tenfold as he almost fell out of his seat in concentration. He didn't want that man anywhere near his son and he most definitely didn't want him inflicting prejudices against the boy.

Draco smiled widely, ruffling the boy's already-messy hair. "Sure thing, kiddo. You don't need to be nervous to ask, it's very common for boys your age to be unable to cut their meat. I couldn't until I was eight!" He exclaimed, sticking up nine fingers into the air. His actions earned him small giggles from the children around him as they pointed out his mistake. "Oh no!" Draco continued. "Oh how silly am I!" The children giggled with him before David held Draco's hand and thanked him earnestly. "No worries, buddy. I'm here to help whenever you need it." He replied before returning to his seat.

The Weasley clan were all staring agape at the Malfoy man; though a man of his stature surely wouldn't act so harshly against a child his sudden change had caused them a lot of shock. Angelina and Katie both leaned over and grasped Hermione's hand. "You sure have a keeper, Mione! Gosh he's adorable and great with kids!" The former said, a great blush coming to Draco's face.

Katie grinned at his reaction before indicating to the twins. "I mean seriously, look at what we were stuck with." The table laughed lightly with them before falling into a comfortable chatter yet again. Glaring lightly at all the people around them, Fred glanced over at his twin to his right. George was already watching him. Grinning softly, they nodded once to each other. Nobody made a mockery of them and got away completely with it and the mockery was the fault of bloody Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked up, noticing the sneaky looks that his brothers sent to one another. He knew he really should've done something but nevertheless he would get endless entertainment from whatever the twins had up their sleeves and there was no way he could be blamed for it. After all, nobody knew that he was quite aware of the happenings.

"Ahem…Fred…could you please pass the potato salad?" Draco asked, his voice taking on a rather nervous tone. Fred grinned at the man, replying that he would delight in passing him the potato salad. George slipped him a small tablet, Fred slipping it in as he passed the bowl to the ex-Slytherin.

Molly smiled warmly. Her boys and the boy of Hermione's dreams seemed to be getting on well, finally. Later she would muse that the enthusiasm that Fred had shown was completely out of character as was the formality of his words and that it was easy to see that something was up. But the gaiety of the atmosphere of the dinner had pleased her and she wasn't thinking quite straight. "Draco dear, would you be a dear and pass the salad after you've done with it?" Draco quickly halted in bringing the bowl to himself, serving the elderly woman before scooping the salad into his plate. He noted with some discomfort the alarmed faces of the two twins.

Molly Weasley began to babble on how gentlemanly Draco's actions were in serving her first before him. It was the true signs of an elegant upbringing, she said, he was the perfect gentleman and the boys would do well to learn from him. Seemingly pleased with her short lecture, she took a spoonful of the potato salad and ate it. The Weasley twins fell silent as her face contorted strangely. "FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU PUT INTO THE SALAD?!" She yelled; her face turning a purple as the rest of her body became a blue hue.

The rest of the table fell to a complete silence as all the adults stared at the angry woman. A small giggle came from the kid's table, where Thomas was grinning softly. "Daddy going **doooowwwwnnn**!" He said with glee, clapping his hands together gently. This was accompanied by the comment of Bill's little girl; 'Nana's gunna kick your ASS!" The rest of the table fell into soft giggles, as the generation above them tried to stifle their smiles. That is, they all attempted to hide their smiles excluding of course Ron and Blaise who simultaneously burst into fits of laughter. Molly jumped from the table; "TWINS! FOLLOW ME NOW!" She yelled, storming from the room.

With a pathetic, mournful glance at the other occupants of the table, they followed their mother. Within seconds the table had followed the lead of Ron and Blaise and too had burst into laughter.

George and Fred had returned to the table rather sullenly, Molly storming in a while later her skin to its normal hue. Much to Draco's amusement, not only were their faces flushed slightly red but their ears were both a burning colour. Charlie let out a bark of laughter at their appearance before stuffing salad leaves into his mouth. This however didn't work and the leaves flew out of his mouth onto Bill's plate as he burst into laughter again. Fred and George scowled at their brother as did Bill, who was disgustingly flicking the salad leaves from his plate and onto the floor beside him.

Sparing a glare at her sons, Molly vanished the rest of the potato salad from the table. "I'm just glad that it wasn't you, Draco dear. I should've known that these two boys were up to no good! I'm utterly sorry." Draco smiled delicately at the infuriated woman.

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley. It's quite alright." He said, smiling softly.

"Alright?!" Blaise yelped out. "HAHA! That's the day. If it were Draco, the two boys would be in hospital by now." Yet again, Blaise yelped out but this time from the pain of Pansy jabbing her fork into his upper thigh. Smiling delicately at the occupants of the table, she continued on as if nothing had occurred.

Smirking at the pair, Harry smiled. "You know…I don't think this is going to be half as bad as I thought…actually it's turned out much better than I ever hoped for." Hermione gave her friend an amused glance, smacking his head lightly before turning back to Percy and starting up a quick conversation with him. Before long, the friendly calm had returned to the table…that is, save the two twins.

Near a half hour had passed without event and Charlie Weasley had accompanied his glee at the relative happiness of the evening with a lot of FireWhiskey. Needless to say, he was in extraordinarily high spirits. "What they say there in the Mintr-Minsee…no wait…Minsty is that the capabrity that is dipl-disgr…displad by a Mulg-Muggborn shows us highly of their detrimention…no…determinan that they've got in'em." He muttered happily to a highly amused bunch of people, stumbling over his words horribly.

The only two that were far from amused were Fred and George. Their eldest brother was making a fool of himself in front of three people that had blatantly seen themselves as far superior to him less than ten years ago, not to mention they barely knew these people. With a small glare, the two Weasley twins nodded to each other. George slowly rose from his seat. "If you're playing another trick, I will really hurt you George or Fred Weasley, whoever you are," his mother warned with her voice oddly low.

"I'm just trying to get the chicken, Mum! Jeez!" His voice held exasperation, causing not only Molly Weasley but her husband to believe him. Reaching gently past the plate of roast chicken as his twin diverted the attention of the others, he slipped a small tablet into Draco's goblet. It fizzed slightly, the pumpkin juice turning green for a split second. Smiling softly he grabbed the plate and brought it closer to himself. Draco turned to him and seemed to eye him suspiciously before shrugging. Giggling at Fred's antics, Ginny turned back to her food. She stuck her hand out, reaching for the goblet on her left.

Fred and George's eyes widened with alarm. They had thought that each goblet was to the right of the person. Glancing down the table, they noticed two goblets on Hermione's right; one hers and one Draco's…_Meaning he added the tablet to the wrong drink!_ Fred thought with distress. He nudged George heavily, the other twin attempted to distract the table once again, but they were too late. Laughing at her brother yet again, Ginny held a firm grasp on the goblet, hindering any opportunity Fred might have had. She took a large swig from her goblet before placing it back onto the table. Her eyes widened, as she began to cough violently, choking on her drink. Draco looked concernedly at her, hitting her gently on the back. She seemed to choke before coughing up two fat slugs.

With an angry screech, Molly and Ginny jumped up. Arthur sighed angrily, his high spirits plummeting, before rising as well. "TWINS, NOW!" He yelled, storming out of the room with Molly and Ginny, the twins in tow.

As soon as they left, giggles arose from the children's table. "Mummy's going to **KILL** Uncle Georgy and Fred!" An excited Lily exclaimed. Taylor Zambini's eyes widened incredulously, "Will she REALLY kill them?!" She was quickly sedated by a reasoning James Potter who knew much better than to joke about death and killing, his dad hated it.

The adults however were paying no attention whatsoever. Draco stared bewildered at the slugs before turning to Harry who was seated opposite him. "Coughing Slugs; the Weasley Twins' latest treat…inspired by Ron's incident in our second year." He answered quickly. Draco coughed nervously, glancing over at his wife. Her face was solemn and annoyed.

"Come with me." She muttered angrily. "Harry, you and Ron too." Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand before whispering to Fleur and Lavender to make sure the children were preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is definitely my favourite. Please review!**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Author's Note:**

**There's not really anything to say but hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It'll probably end up being my favourite one.**

Chapter 18

"It was irresponsible and stupid! You're not realising the greater point here! Hermione said that she wouldn't stay and wait for her family to be insulted! What were you thinking?! You mindless little twits!"

Fred and George sighed. Molly Weasley was on a tangent and when she was on a tangent, she could go on for hours. Ginny looked up quietly, sparing a soft smile at the four that walked into the doorway. Molly quickly ended her speech. "Oh Draco dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for the boys to be so immature, I mean really! Oh! Not that the slugs were for you or anything…you know the boys…just trying to spice things up!" She apologised quickly with a nervous laugh. She definitely didn't want Draco Malfoy thinking lowly of her family. Draco just smiled at her, knowing full well that the slugs were intended for him.

Coughing loudly, Hermione stepped forward staring the twins in the eye. The two boys melted slightly into their chair under her watchful gaze. As much as Hermione had changed, her menacing anger hadn't. Even in their school days, she had been able to terrify anyone into listening with complete rapture and the anger in her eyes was burning much brighter than ever before. "I'm not going to yell at you; I, unlike the pair of you, have matured and changed. I have new responsibilities, my children, and I am not going to set a bad example for any of them. This, Fred and George, is what the pair of you should be doing. Look at David and Peter, George and Fred, you look at Thomas. We all have children, have we not?"

"Didn't we fight a war so that we could get rid of the crap called prejudice and isn't that just what we've achieved? I mean, look at the kids; they're behaving so much more mature than you two are. Grow up and face the facts. Draco isn't the bad guy that you always wanted him to be. And he is not going to stick around to deal with your complete crap. And you know what? Unless you accept him, I'm not going to stick around and I know that Draco'll try to convince me otherwise for the sake of keeping my friends but there is no way that I'm going to separate my friends from my family. And I'm not just talking about with the both of you. If you cannot grow up and get this through your idiotic brains, it'll apply to your family. Your prejudice will eventually run through to your kids and I'm not going to allow my children to be hurt. You have confused and upset them today, enough as it is. Do you understand me?" Upon receiving their nods, she straightened up. "I'll be awaiting your answer in the dining room."

Her voice, though remaining a soft mutter, had dropped to a menacing tone. The men's eyes had widened with shock and they had sunken even further into their chairs. Smiling softly at the other occupants of the room, she spun on her heel. Ginny's face had turned a dark red at the threats her friend had made, she was **not** going to lose her friend again because of her dim-witted brothers. The Weasley Parents were much in the same state. Arthur Weasley opened his mouth, angry at his two sons.

Coughing gently, Draco stepped forward slightly. "May I?" He asked the head of the Weasley family. "Fred and George, I don't know how long it will take you to get out of this damned prejudice. Look at me! I don't have a mark on my arm, I never have. Tell me. Did I seem like a prejudiced prick at all today? No, I even bloody apologised to you and from my past, you know just how hard that must have been for me! I have changed; I changed over our seventh year. Your own sister knew me then and she knew me for the person I truly am. You can't tell her she's daft, I mean, she beat you in all of her subjects and she is a thousand times more reasonable that you are. Are you really going to ignore that?! Stop trying to make excuses and face the facts. I'm not who you think I am nor will I ever be."

Smiling softly at the parents, he whispered a soft apology before moving into the room that his wife had just. Fred and George looked terribly as if they had been slapped in the face. Ginny grinned before stepping forward.

"Look Gin, don't get started." Fred muttered, already frustrated with himself for being so immature.

"Whoa! Don't even call me Gin. That is for people that I don't want to kill. You are IDIOTS and if I lose Hermione because of you, there will be hell to pay. And you know that I can do it. I mean, I know more than half the tricks that you have up your sleeve and I could hurt you any day that I wanted. You'd better damn well watch out."

Ron and Harry merely growled angrily at the twins before stalking out with the Weasley girl and parents. Fred and George glanced at each other before staring at their hands.

"Mate…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am."

"We've screwed up."

Fred and George at least had the decency to walk into the room with sheepish expressions on their faces. By the time they had entered the dining room, all the food had been vanished including their unfinished meals and the bowls had been replaced with exactly thirty-nine bowls of Chocolate Soufflé. Molly Weasley was shuffling around the kitchen, muttering about how pleased she was that she had opted to make forty servings of Soufflé instead of just thirty-two as the initial guest count was. Hermione was grinning at Blaise who had finished his bowl and was attempting to steal some from her own bowl. Draco was laughing at Penelope Weasley, nee Clearwater, and Fleur who was attempting to stop Christopher from flinging bits of the pudding at his younger brothers.

Arthur had knocked all senses of sanity from his mind with his FireWhiskey and was now pouring the drink onto his Soufflé to 'spice it up a bit' as he was explaining to Pansy who, also with a bit too much influence of alcohol, was following his lead. Bill was clutching onto his ponytail and running away from a far-from-sober Charlie who was aiding his nephew, Peter, in an attempt to chop it off. Angelina was in turn chasing after her brother-in-law screaming out that running with scissors was dangerous and a bad habit to be teaching her son. Katie and Percy were laughing at the trio, clutching onto their sides. Ginny and Ron were attempting to hide all traces of alcohol from their clearly intoxicated father, who was making quite a fool of himself, and the blonde ex-Slytherin, who they figured from the amounts of alcohol she had consumed was near passing out.

Harry had ended his conversation with Lavender to join Blaise in his attempts to get more of Hermione's soufflé. In Molly's thrill of her return, she had given the extra Soufflé to the Mrs. Malfoy who was quite happy to eat it herself. Harry and Blaise, however, were quite opposed to this, having begged Mrs. Weasley for the extra pudding. Lavender had, along with Charlie's wife, Giselle, jumped to the aid of Fleur and Penelope who were struggling with the children. It seemed as if the other children had found the idea of flinging 'chocolate goo' around the room a splendid idea and they had all decided to join in. The room was filled with delighted squeals, laughter and loud chatter when the Weasley twins entered the room.

"Daddy's back!" exclaimed Peter, noticing his father and Uncle Fred as his Uncle Charlie ran past them with him in his hands.

The two words brought the activities of the families to a halt. Even Arthur and Pansy in their drunken states turned to look at the two men that had just entered, unaware that the bottles of FireWhiskey in each of their hands were still chugging alcoholic liquid onto their puddings. The giggling of the children continued until the silence of their parents caught their ears. They turned their attention to the twin men as a stray 'missile', courtesy of Jayden William Malfoy, flew straight into the forehead of Fred Weasley. Aaliyah giggled lightly, leaning over to her brother, to whisper to him, 'nice aim'.

Apart from her soft whisper, the room was in utter silence. Draco's eyes had widened as a small portion of soufflé slapped the previously-angered man in the face. _If they so much as raise their voice at my boy, he's dead._ Hermione thought quickly. _To hell with good impressions…if he does one thing out of line…_

Fred's eyes inverted and zoned in to the small portion on his forehead that was slowly sliding down. Wiping it with one finger, he shook it so that it fell onto the floor. By now, Jayden's eyes had widened and his face was laced with fear. After all, it was this very man that had gotten so angry at his dad and done mean things to Aunty Ginny and the nice fat lady. Fred grimaced before slowly making his way to Jayden. "M-Mr. Weasley…I-I'm s-sorry!" He wailed loudly, breaking the preceding silence.

He knelt down before him, smiling softly. "Hey, don't worry about it kiddo." He whispered softly. "I completely understand." He said, his hand slowly reaching for the bowl beside the little boy. Hermione smiled widely at Fred's reaction as Draco sighed audibly. Within a second, the bowl that Fred had been reaching was sitting upside down, on Jayden's head. The little boy's eyes widened for a second as the brown sludge slowly drooled down his head before his face split into a big grin.

"You're on, Weaso!"

At this, the older children had grabbed their hardly eaten plates and within moments, the chocolate dessert was being flung repeatedly after the twin Weasleys. Hermione watched them with a bright smile, giving her husband a gentle wink. A soft chink on her plate caused her to look down, only to see a spoon quickly receding from it. Blaise was grinning cheekily at her before shoving the spoon and its recently-acquired contents into his mouth. A second chink made her look the other way where the other raven-haired man was quickly pushing a spoon into his mouth. Within seconds the uproar that had come before the entrance of the Weasley twins had returned with much more fervour.

Ron glanced at his father only to find him and Pansy gawking at their bowls and almost drowned puddings. With a fatherly grin at the blonde girl, he grabbed up his bowl and slurped the mushy contents into his mouth.

"AW DAD!"

Hermione laughed gleefully as she and Ginny threw themselves into a small couch in the living room of the Burrow. Bill was standing near to them staring in the mirror was complete shock. His previously long hair had been butchered by his nephew, while his elder brother had been quite conveniently seated on him. His hair was now shoulder-length and cut at all sorts of angles. Charlie was seated in a one-seater on the other side of the room with Peter sitting on his lap. The pair were grinning sneakily together as they watched his dismay. Most of the other children, those involved in the food fight, were lying on the floor; all of them fast asleep.

Percy quickly moved to his elder brother and through his amused laughter, was attempting to console Bill on his 'tremendous loss'. Arthur had grabbed Molly and was leading her in a staggering waltz around the room, all the while attempting to avoid Pansy who was napping quite happily with the children. The other mothers had pulled up the chairs from the kitchen and were quite wearily eyeing their children, as if expecting them to jump and run around again. Draco and Blaise were catching up, by mock-wrestling in the corner.

Harry and Ron were standing with their backs to the kitchen door, arms folded over their chests as they amusedly watched the elderly Weasleys attempting to dance. Fred and George grinned as they exited the kitchen behind the two youngest men. They were a sticky mess and winked at Hermione and Ginny as they caught their eyes. Creeping up behind the Boy-Who-Lived and their Ronniekins, they jumped on the two boys, rubbing handfuls of salvaged soufflé into their hair. The adults fell into an uproar only to stop at the fear of waking the children.

By the end of their laughter, Harry and Ron had joined in with Blaise and Draco reverting to old habits in a match of Gryffindors vs. Slytherins. Fred and George were now attempting to convince their wives to dance with them, despite being covered with their mother's cooking. Hermione grinned widely at the scene before her, it was one that she had dreamed of for a long time. Turning to her red-headed friend beside her, she saw the girl-turn-woman smiling sadly at her.

"Gin?"

Ginny's smile turned from that of sadness to happiness. "I'm sorry, Mina. It's just…I've missed having you around, you know? Some classic female company. I mean I've had Angie and Katie and all of them…but it's not the same. I never was close to them like with you. And gosh, without you around, everyone was half as happy. We…we all thought you were dead, Mina."

Hermione smiled softly as tears prickled her eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry, Gin. I wish I had told you…but think of it, our dreams have come true. We always said we wished that I could tell Harry and Ron and everyone and for it to be all fine. And look, Harry and Ron are actually playing with Draco and Blaise. And…everyone's mingling just perfectly." Nodding her agreement, Ginny merely leaned over and wrapped her friend in a large hug, a hug that meant everything would be fine.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud whooping from the corner of the room. Draco and Blaise were jumping with glee while Ron and Harry appeared quite put out. "WE WON! OH YEAH! SLYTHERINS FOR LIFE!" The two 'men' yelled excitedly.

Harry and Ron scowled playfully. "As if! Lucky win! REMATCH!" Harry yelled. Draco and Blaise cockily smiled, agreeing to their plea.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny who was shaking her head with amazement. "My god, they just never grow up, do they?" She said, giggling with her friend. Fred and George high-fived each other as their wives finally conceded to their pleas for a dance. Pulling the disgusted women close to them, and the pudding, they simultaneously led their wives around the room, avoiding the haphazard movements of their father and rather-amused mother.

Bill sighed as he sat down beside his little sister and woman who was practically his other sister. "My hair…my beautiful hair." He muttered, staring directly ahead of him. Laughing at his antics, Hermione took in all that was happening around her. She caught Draco's eye as the wrestling match was yet again won by the Slytherins. Smiling gently at him, she sat back in her chair and sighed.

It was definitely good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I was really hoping to capture a sense of a light-hearted, friendly and sort of dysfunctional but completely normal family. Review please!**


End file.
